Luz en la tormenta (clexa)
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Cuando la luz en la vida de dos personas llega bajo una tormenta, Adaptación Clexa AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Maldita nieve. Lexa redujo a segunda, aminoró la velocidad del todoterreno a veinticuatro kilómetros por hora, soltó un juramento y forzó la vista al máximo; sin embargo, lo único que podía verse más allá del frenético vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas era una pared blanca. Aquella no era una ventisca invernal de cuento de hadas, y los copos de nieve que caían parecían tan grandes y amenazadores como un puño.

Sería inútil pararse a esperar a que la tormenta escampara, se dijo mientras tomaba la siguiente curva lentamente. Después de seis meses conocía a la perfección aquella angosta y serpenteante carretera y podía conducir por ella casi con los ojos cerrados, así que podía considerarse afortunada, pero una recién llegada se habría encontrado indefensa. Incluso con aquella ventaja, tenía los hombros y la parte posterior del cuello completamente tensos. Las nevadas en Colorado podían ser tan peligrosas en primavera como en pleno invierno, y durar una hora o un día; además, aquella había tomado por sorpresa a todo el mundo... tanto a los residentes como a los turistas y al Servicio Nacional de Meteorología.

Sólo ocho kilómetros más y podría descargar las provisiones, encender el fuego y disfrutar de la ventisca de abril en el acogedor interior de su cabaña, con una taza de café caliente o una cerveza fría.

El todoterreno fue ascendiendo por la cuesta como un tanque, y Alexandria se sintió agradecida por su resistencia y su solidez. Aunque tardara tres veces más en recorrer los treinta y dos kilómetros hasta su casa, por lo menos conseguiría llegar.

Los limpiaparabrisas trabajaban incansables, pero lo único que se apreciaba entre los segundos de falta de visibilidad total era una cortina blanca. Si no amainaba, al anochecer la nieve tendría más de medio metro de altura. Lexa intentó animarse diciéndose que para entonces ya habría llegado a casa, pero sus imprecaciones resonaron en el interior del vehículo. Si no hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo el día anterior, habría podido comprar antes las provisiones y el mal tiempo no le habría afectado lo más mínimo.

La carretera serpenteó en una curva perezosa, y Lexa la tomó con sumo cuidado. Le resultaba muy difícil conducir lentamente, pero a lo largo del invierno había adquirido un sano respeto por las montañas y por las carreteras que las atravesaban. La valla de seguridad era muy sólida, pero al otro lado esperaban unos barrancos escarpados que no perdonaban un error. Aunque tenía confianza en sí misma y en la fiabilidad del todoterreno, tenía que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que hubiera algún coche a un lado o en medio de la carretera.

Necesitaba fumar. Apretó las manos en el volante, deseando encender un cigarro, pero sabía que tendría que esperar para poder permitirse ese lujo. Sólo cuatro kilómetros y medio más.

Sintió que la tensión de sus hombros empezaba a relajarse. No había visto un solo coche en más de veinte minutos, y era dudoso que se encontrara con alguno a aquellas alturas, y a que cualquiera con la más mínima sensatez habría buscado refugio. A su lado, la radio no dejaba de hablar de carreteras cortadas y eventos cancelados.

Siempre la había sorprendido que la gente planeara tantas fiestas, cenas, recitales y representaciones para un mismo día, aunque suponía que esa era la naturaleza humana. Siempre planeando reuniones para juntarse unos con otros, aunque sólo fuera para vender un puñado de pasteles y galletas. Ella prefería estar sola, al menos de momento; de no ser así, no habría comprado la cabaña ni habría permanecido enclaustrada en ella durante los últimos seis meses.

La soledad le proporcionaba libertad para pensar, para trabajar, para curarse, y había logrado las tres cosas en cierta medida. Estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviada al ver... bueno, al notar... que el coche volvía a tomar una pendiente, ya que sabía que aquella era la última cuesta antes de su desviación.

Ya sólo quedaba un kilómetro y medio. Su cara, que había estado tensa de concentración, empezó a relajarse. Era un rostro demasiado delgado pero resultaba muy atractivo; además, tenía la nariz ligeramente desviada a causa de un acalorado desacuerdo que había tenido con su hermana menor en la adolescencia , que no se notaba a simple vista, pero Lexa no le había guardado rencor por ello.

Se le había olvidado ponerse un sombrero, y su largo pelo castaño le enmarcaba la cara y le sobrepasaba el cuello del anorak con aspecto desgreñado, ya que se lo había peinado con dedos apresurados horas antes. Sus ojos, de un cristalino tono verde oscuro, empezaban a escocerle después de estar tanto tiempo fijos en la nieve.

Mientras los neumáticos se deslizaban por el asfalto acolchado, echó un vistazo al cuentakilómetros, y levantó la vista de nuevo tras comprobar que sólo faltaba medio kilómetro. Entonces fue cuando vio el coche que se acercaba hacia ella fuera de control. Sin tiempo ni para soltar una palabrota, viró bruscamente hacia la derecha justo cuando el otro coche pareció derrapar. El todoterreno patinó en la nieve, y se balanceó peligrosamente antes de que las ruedas consiguieran aferrarse a la carretera para obtener algo de tracción. Por un instante Lexa creyó que iba a dar una vuelta de campana, pero cuando su vehículo se estabilizó no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí sentada, mirando con la esperanza de que el otro conductor tuviera tanta suerte como ella.

El coche descendía ladeado a toda velocidad, y aunque todo estaba ocurriendo en cuestión de segundos, Lexa tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo fuerte que sería el impacto cuando diera de lleno contra el todoterreno; sin embargo, en el último momento el conductor consiguió enderezar el vehículo, viró bruscamente para evitar la colisión, y empezó a deslizarse sin remedio hacia la valla de seguridad. Lexa puso el freno de mano, y salió del todoterreno justo cuando el otro coche chocaba contra el metal.

Estuvo a punto de caerse de cabeza, pero gracias a sus botas de montaña consiguió mantener el equilibrio mientras corría por la nieve hacia el vehículo accidentado. Era un coche pequeño y compacto... aún más después del impacto, ya que la parte derecha había quedado metida hacia dentro y el capó parecía un acordeón por el lado del pasajero. En un instante de lucidez, se horrorizó al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si el coche hubiera golpeado por el lado del conductor.

Cuando consiguió llegar al coche a través de la nieve, vio una figura desplomada sobre el volante e intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Con el corazón en la garganta, empezó a aporrear la ventanilla. La figura se movió, y al ver la espesa cabellera rubia que caía sobre los hombros de un abrigo oscuro se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. En ese momento, ella se quitó el gorro de esquí que llevaba, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y fijó la vista en la morena.

Estaba muy pálida, blanca como el mármol, e incluso sus labios parecían demacrados. Tenía unos ojos enormes y oscuros, con los iris casi negros debido a la conmoción... y era hermosa, tan increíblemente hermosa que quitaba el aliento. Como artista vio las posibilidades en aquel rostro con forma de diamante, en los pómulos prominentes y el lunar sensual sobre el labio superior, pero como lesbiana apartó de su mente aquellos pensamientos y volvió a golpear en la ventanilla.

Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando despejársela, y Lexa vio que sus ojos eran de un tono azul medianoche cuando la conmoción en ellos empezó a desvanecerse y dejó paso a una expresión preocupada.

La mujer se apresuró a bajar la ventanilla, y le preguntó antes de que la morena pudiera articular palabra:

— ¿Está herida?, ¿le he dado?

— No, ha dado contra la valla de seguridad.

— Gracias a Dios —dijo ella, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento por unos segundos. Tenía la boca seca, y aunque luchaba por controlarlo, el corazón parecía martillearle en la garganta.— El coche empezó a resbalar al empezar a bajar por la cuesta, y creí que a lo mejor podría recuperar el control, pero entonces vi su todoterreno y pensé que iba a darle de lleno.

— Lo habría hecho, si no hubiera girado hacia la valla.

Lexa miró de nuevo el capó del coche, consciente de que el daño podría haber sido mucho mayor. Si ella hubiera ido a más velocidad... pero no tenía sentido perderse en especulaciones inútiles, así que se volvió hacia ella de nuevo e intentó ver algún signo de trauma en su rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, creo que sí —ella volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, debo de haberle dado un buen susto.

—Y que lo diga —pero el sobresalto ya había pasado, y estaba a menos de medio kilómetro de su casa, varada en la nieve con una desconocida que no iba a poder sacar su coche de allí en varios días.

— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

Ella ignoró la brusquedad de sus palabras mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad; había estado respirando hondo para intentar serenarse, y ya se encontraba mucho mejor.

—Debo de haberme equivocado de dirección por la tormenta, porque estaba intentando llegar a Lonesome Ridge para esperar a que amainara. Según el mapa, es la población más cercana, y tenía miedo de pararme en el arcén... bueno, en el pequeño margen que hay. —miró hacia la valla de seguridad, y se estremeció.—Supongo que no voy a poder sacar mi coche de aquí.

—No, esta noche no.

Con expresión ceñuda, Lexa se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La nieve seguía cayendo y la carretera estaba desierta, así que si la dejaba sola era posible que muriera congelada antes de que apareciera por allí un vehículo de emergencia o una máquina quitanieves. Por mucho que quisiera desentenderse de aquella responsabilidad, no podía dejar a una mujer varada en medio de aquella tormenta.

—Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es llevarla a mi casa.

Su voz era seca, carente de amabilidad, pero ella no se sorprendió por ello. Era normal que estuviera enfadada e impaciente, ya que casi había chocado con ella y además iba a tener que seguir ayudándola.

—Lo siento.

Ella movió ligeramente los hombros, consciente de que había sido muy grosera.

—El desvío que lleva a mi casa está en la cima de la colina, tendrá que dejar aquí su coche y venir conmigo en el todoterreno.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la rubia. Con el motor apagado y la ventanilla abierta, el frío estaba empezando a calar en su ropa.— Perdone las molestias, señorita...

—Woods, Lexa Woods.

—Yo me llamo Clarke —acabó de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que había evitado que sufriera alguna herida grave, y añadió— Llevo una maleta en la parte de atrás, ¿le importaría echarme una mano con ella?

Lexa agarró las llaves y fue a regañadientes a buscarla, pensando que si se hubiera puesto en marcha una hora antes ya estaría en casa, y sola.

La maleta no era muy grande, y distaba mucho de estar nueva; al parecer, la mujer sin apellido viajaba ligera de equipaje. Mientras la sacaba del coche, se dijo que no era justo enfadarse ni mostrarse tan descortés; al fin y al cabo, si ella no hubiera conseguido virar y la hubiera esquivado, a esas alturas necesitarían un médico en vez de una taza de café y de algo para calentarse los pies.

Lexa decidió mostrarse un poco más civilizada, y se volvió hacia ella para decirle que fuera al todoterreno. La mujer había salido de su coche y estaba de pie mirándola, con la nieve cayéndole sobre el pelo suelto, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo era muy hermosa, sino que además estaba muy embarazada.

—Madre de Dios —consiguió decir.

—De verdad que siento causarle tantos problemas, y le agradezco muchísimo que quiera ayudarme —empezó a decir Clarke—Si puedo llamar desde su casa y conseguir que venga alguien a remolcar mi coche, a lo mejor arreglaremos esto rápidamente.

Lexa no oyó ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, incapaz de apartar la vista del bulto cubierto por su abrigo oscuro.

—¿Está segura de que está bien?, no sabía que estaba... ¿necesita un médico?

—No, no hay problema —su rostro, que había recuperado el color gracias al frío, se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.— El niño está perfectamente, aunque por las patadas que me está dando, yo diría que se ha molestado un poco con todo este revuelo. No hemos chocado con la valla, más bien nos hemos deslizado contra ella, así que apenas hemos notado el impacto.

—Puede que haya... —sin saber demasiado bien cómo seguir, la morena optó por decir:— Que la sacudida le haya... dañado algo.

—Estoy bien —repitió ella—. Tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, y la nieve amortiguó el golpe —al darse cuenta de que ella no parecía demasiado convencida, se echó atrás el pelo con algo de impaciencia. Aunque llevaba unos guantes de cuero ribeteados en seda, los dedos estaban empezando a entumecérsele.— Le prometo que no voy a ponerme de parto aquí en medio... a menos que nos quedemos aquí plantadas durante las próximas semanas.

La mujer tenía razón... o al menos, eso esperaba Lexa; además, empezaba a sentirse como una idiota bajo el peso de la sonrisa con que la miraba. Tras unos segundos se dio por vencida, y alargó una mano hacia ella.

—Deje que la ayude.

Clarke sintió que aquellas palabras tan sencillas le daban de lleno en el corazón, ya que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que alguien le había dicho algo así.

Lexa no sabía cómo había que comportarse con las mujeres embarazadas, y se preguntó si serían muy frágiles. Siempre había pensado que debía de ser todo lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta por lo que tenían que pasar, pero en ese momento en que se encontraba frente a frente con una, tenía miedo de que se rompiera en mil pedazos al tocarla.

Temerosa de resbalarse en la nieve, Clarke se aferró con fuerza a su brazo mientras iban hacia el todo terreno.

—Este sitio es precioso, pero la verdad es que voy a disfrutar más de la nieve cuando esté a cubierto —comentó cuando llegaron al vehículo. Al ver el escalón bastante alto que había bajo la puerta, añadió:— Me parece que va a tener que ayudarme a entrar, no estoy tan ágil como antes.

Lexa metió la maleta primero, mientras se planteaba por dónde podía agarrarla. Mascullando entre dientes, le puso una mano bajo el codo y otra en la cadera, y Clarke consiguió entrar en el todoterreno con una facilidad que la sorprendió.

—Gracias.

La morena gruñó su respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. Tras rodear el vehículo, se puso al volante y consiguió reincorporarse a la carretera sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Mientras el sólido vehículo subía lentamente la cuesta, la rubia estiró las manos y vio que por fin habían dejado de temblar.

—Si hubiera sabido que había casas por la zona, habría pedido cobijo hace rato. No me esperaba que hubiera una nevada en abril.

—Por aquí puede nevar en cualquier fecha —dijo ella, y se quedó callada por un largo momento. Respetaba la privacidad ajena tanto como la suya propia, pero las circunstancias en que se encontraban se salían de lo común.— ¿Viaja sola?

—Sí.

—¿No es un poco peligroso en su condición?

—Había planeado estar en Denver en un par de días —posó una mano sobre su vientre, y afirmó:— No salgo de cuentas hasta dentro de seis semanas —respiró hondo, consciente de que no tenía otra opción que confiar en la morena, aunque fuera arriesgado.—¿Vive sola, señorita Woods ?

—Sí...

Se volvió un poco para poder verla con claridad mientras la morena enfilaba por un camino lateral bastante estrecho... o lo que ella supuso que sería un camino, ya que estaba totalmente enterrado bajo la nieve. Su rostro tenía una cierta dureza, aunque era demasiado fino para resultar tosco. Era un rostro esculpido con frialdad, como el de alguna mítica jefa guerrera de antaño.

Clarke recordó su expresión de asombrada impotencia al darse cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y supo instintivamente que estaba segura con ella. Y de todos modos tenía que creer que era así, ya que no le quedaba otra opción.

Lexa notó su mirada y pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque dijo con voz calmada:

—No soy una maníaca peligrosa.

—Me alegro —Clarke esbozó una sonrisa, y se volvió de nuevo hacia delante.

La cabaña era apenas visible a través de la nieve, incluso cuando se detuvieron justo delante de ella; sin embargo, a Clarke le encantó lo poco que consiguió vislumbrar. Era un rectángulo achaparrado de madera con un porche cubierto, ventanas de paneles cuadrados y humo saliendo por la chimenea.

Aunque estaba casi totalmente enterrado bajo la nieve, había un camino de piedras planas que llevaba hasta los escalones de entrada, y los lados de la casa estaban flanqueados por árboles de hoja perenne. Nada le había dado en su vida la sensación de calidez y seguridad que le transmitió aquella pequeña cabaña en medio de las montañas.

—Es preciosa, debe de ser muy feliz viviendo aquí.

—Es práctico.

Lexa rodeó el todoterreno para ayudarla a bajar, y al inhalar su aroma pensó que olía a nieve... o a agua, aquel agua pura y virginal que descendía por las montañas en primavera. Consciente de que tanto su reacción como sus comparaciones eran absurdas, le dijo con voz algo brusca:

—Yo la entraré, dentro de nada podrá calentarse frente a la chimenea —la llevó hasta la casa, y al llegar a la puerta la dejó con cuidado de pie y abrió para que entrara.— Pase, yo traeré sus cosas.

Y sin más regresó al todoterreno y la dejó allí sola, con la nieve derretida de su abrigo mojando la alfombra del recibidor.

Clarke levantó la mirada, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver los cuadros. Cubrían las paredes, estaban amontonados en cada rincón y sobre las mesas, y aunque sólo unos cuantos estaban enmarcados, lo cierto era que no necesitaban ningún tipo de adorno. Algunos estaban a medio acabar, como si la artista hubiera perdido el interés o la motivación. Había óleos de colores vividos y llamativos, y acuarelas en tonos suaves y etéreos que parecían sacados de un sueño. La rubia se quitó el abrigo y se acercó para verlos más de cerca.

Uno mostraba una escena de París, el Bois de Boulogne, un parque que reconoció porque lo había visitado en su luna de miel. Al contemplarlo se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y todo su cuerpo se tensó, pero respiró hondo y se obligó a mirarlo hasta que sus emociones se estabilizaron.

Había un caballete debajo de una ventana, donde la luz podía dar de lleno sobre el lienzo, y aunque tuvo la tentación de ir a echar un vistazo, se contuvo porque ya tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo la intimidad de aquella mujer.

Sintiéndose perdida, enlazó las manos con fuerza mientras la invadía un profundo desespero. Se había metido en un atolladero, tenía el coche destrozado, apenas le quedaba dinero, y el bebé... el bebé no iba a esperar hasta que las cosas se solucionaran.

Si la encontraban en ese momento... No, no iban a encontrarla, se dijo mientras separaba las manos con un gesto decidido. Había llegado hasta allí y nadie iba a quitarle a su hijo, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, este es una adaptación cuyo nombre y autor lo daré al final de la historia. Espero que le guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Solo me resta decirles que lo disfruten y hasta pronto.**

 **Me despido con mi espada y mi alma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Se volvió cuando sintió que la puerta de la cabaña se abría, y vio que Lexa dejaba un montón de bolsas apiladas en el suelo antes de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en una percha que había junto a la entrada.

Estaba tan delgada como había supuesto por su cara, y aunque debía de medir poco menos de un metro setenta, gracias a su complexión fuerte y poderosa parecía mucho más alta. Mientras veía cómo se sacudía la nieve de las botas, pensó que tenía más pinta de atleta que de artista, que aquella mujer parecía encajar mejor al aire libre que en suntuosas mansiones.

A pesar de la ascendencia aristocrática que sabía que ella tenía, la ropa de franela y pana que llevaba conjuntaba a la perfección con aquella rústica cabaña. Ella provenía de un ambiente mucho más modesto, y sin embargo se sentía fuera de lugar en su voluminoso jersey de punto irlandés y su falda de lana hecha a medida.

—Alexandria Woods—dijo, mientras señalaba con un gesto las paredes—. El golpe debe de haberme dejado confundida antes, porque no he hecho la conexión hasta ahora. Me encanta su trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, antes de levantar dos de las bolsas que había entrado en la casa.

—Deje que le ayu…

—No.

Lexa fue a la cocina sin añadir nada más, y ella se quedó mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que la castaña no estaba precisamente encantada de tener compañía, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, y se iría en cuanto fuera razonablemente seguro hacerlo. Hasta entonces… bueno, hasta entonces Alexandría Woods, la artista más importante de la década, tendría que aguantarse.

Estuvo tentada de sentarse y mantenerse apartada de su camino pasivamente, y en el pasado eso era lo que habría hecho, pero las circunstancias la habían cambiado. La siguió hasta la cocina, que era tan diminuta que pareció quedar abarrotada.

—Al menos deje que le prepare algo para beber —la vieja cocina con dos fogones no parecía demasiado fiable, pero Clarke estaba decidida a ser útil.

Lexa se v olvió, y cuando el movimiento hizo que rozara el abultado vientre de la mujer, se sorprendió por la oleada de incomodidad que lo recorrió… y por la punzada de fascinación que sintió.

—Aquí tiene el café —masculló, mientras le daba un paquete aún sin empezar.

—¿Tiene una cafetera?

El utensilio estaba en el fregadero, que estaba lleno de un agua que en su momento había sido espumosa. Lo había dejado en remojo, para intentar quitar las manchas que habían quedado la última vez que lo había usado. Fue a sacarlo, pero al volver a toparse con la rubia retrocedió un paso.

—¿Por qué no deja que me ocupe yo? —sugirió ella— Colocaré la compra y pondré la cafetera, y mientras usted puede llamar para que venga alguien a remolcar mi coche.

—Vale. También hay leche fresca.

—Supongo que no tiene té, ¿no? —sonrió ella.

—No.

—Entonces tomaré un poco de leche, gracias.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación, Clarke empezó a colocar la comida. El espacio era muy reducido, así que no tuvo problemas para decidir dónde iba cada cosa; de hecho, pudo utilizar su propio sistema de organización, y a que al parecer Lexa no tenía ninguno.

La morena apareció en la puerta cuando sólo había vaciado una de las bolsas, y comentó:

—No hay teléfono.

—¿Qué?

—No hay línea, suele pasar cuando hay tormenta.

—Vaya. ¿Suele tardar mucho en arreglarse? —dijo ella, que se había quedado inmóvil con una lata de sopa en la mano.

—Depende. A veces tarda horas, y a veces una semana.

Clarke enarcó una ceja, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando en serio.

—Supongo que eso me deja en sus manos, señorita Woods.

Ella metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, y dijo con calma:

—Entonces, será mejor que me llames Lexa.

La rubia frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia la lata que seguía sosteniendo; cuando las cosas se torcían, uno tenía que intentar mirar el lado positivo.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—Sí. Iré a… dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio.

Aquella mujer era de armas tomar, decidió Lexa mientras llevaba la maleta de ella a su habitación. Aunque ella no era ninguna experta en sus congéneres, tampoco podía considerarse un completa novata, instinto pensó, y había notado que ella ni siquiera había parpadeado al saber que no había teléfono y que se había quedado incomunicada del resto del mundo junto a ella.

Lexa se miró en el espejo que había sobre su viejo tocador. Que ella supiera, nadie la había considerado inofensiva hasta ese momento. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa; de hecho, no siempre había sido exactamente inofensiva. Pero aquella situación era por completo diferente, claro. Bajo otras circunstancias, seguramente habría disfrutado de algunas saludables fantasías sobre su inesperada invitada.

Aquella cara… había algo especial e indefinible en su increíble belleza, y cuando alguien la miraba, automáticamente empezaba a imaginarse cosas; sin embargo, aunque no hubiera estado embarazada, las fantasías no habrían ido más allá.

Nunca había sido mujer de aventuras ni de líos de una noche, y en ese momento no estaba preparada para tener una relación. Se había mantenido célibe durante los últimos meses, ya que el deseo de pintar la había vuelto a seducir por fin y no necesitaba nada más. Pero desde un punto de vista práctico, lo cierto era que tenía una invitada, una mujer sola y embarazada, además de muy enigmática. No se le había escapado el hecho de que no había mencionado su apellido, ni le había dado información alguna sobre su identidad o las razones por las que viajaba. Como dudaba que hubiera atracado un banco o que fuera una espía internacional, decidió no presionarla demasiado de momento para conseguir información. Pero teniendo en cuenta la virulencia de la tormenta y lo aislada que estaba la cabaña, lo más probable era que tuvieran que pasar varios días juntas, así que se prometió descubrir más cosas sobre la serena y misteriosa Clarke.

Mientras contemplaba su propio reflejo difuso en el plato que sostenía en la mano, Clarke se preguntó de nuevo qué iba a hacer en aquellas circunstancias. Estaba atrapada sin poder llegar a Denver, Los Ángeles o a alguna enorme ciudad lo suficientemente lejos de Boston donde poder desaparecer. Si no hubiera sentido la necesidad imperiosa de ponerse en marcha esa mañana, si se hubiera quedado en la habitación de aquel pequeño motel otro día más, quizás a esas horas seguiría teniendo algo de control sobre la situación. Pero no había sido así, y en ese momento se encontraba en aquella cabaña, con una perfecta desconocida. Y además no era una mujer cualquiera, sino Alexandria Woods, una artista adinerada y respetada que provenía de una familia igualmente adinerada y respetada. Estaba segura de que no la había reconocido, al menos de momento, y se preguntó lo que pasaría cuando la morena se diera cuenta de quién era ella, y de quién estaba huyendo. Era posible que los Collins fueran amigos de los Woods, y la sola idea hizo que su mano se posara sobre su vientre en un gesto instintivo y protector. No le quitarían a su hijo. Sin importar el dinero que tuvieran ni lo poderosos que fueran, no iban a poder arrebatárselo, y si estaba en sus manos, jamás lograrían encontrarlos, ni a ella ni a su bebé.

Clarke dejó el plato y se volvió hacia la ventana. Era extraño mirar hacia fuera y no ver nada, y la reconfortaba la idea de que nadie pudiera verla desde el exterior. Estaba escondida tras una cortina de nieve del mundo entero… o casi, se corrigió al pensar de nuevo en Lexa. Siempre prefería buscar el lado bueno de las cosas cuando no le quedaba otro remedio, así que le dio vueltas a la idea de que a lo mejor la tormenta había sido una bendición. Nadie podría seguirle la pista con aquel tiempo, y dudaba que a alguien se le pasara por la cabeza buscarla en una pequeña cabaña perdida en medio de las montañas. Allí podía sentirse más o menos segura, y decidió aferrarse a ello.

Oyó a Lexa moverse en la habitación de al lado, el ruido de sus pasos en el suelo de madera, y el sonido de un tronco en la chimenea. Después de tantos meses de soledad, incluso el mero sonido de otro ser humano la reconfortaba.

—Señorita Woods … ¿Lexa? —se asomó por la puerta, y la vio colocando bien la pantalla protectora que había delante del fuego—.¿Podrías despejar una mesa?

—¿Para qué?

—Para que podamos comer… sentadas.

—Ah, sí.

Ella volvió a meterse en la cocina, mientras la morena intentaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer con las pinturas, los pinceles y demás artilugios que cubrían en total desorden la mesa que en su día se había utilizado para comer. Irritada por tener que renunciar a su espacio, fue dejando las cosas por la habitación.

—También he preparado unos bocadillos —dijo Clarke, al volver de la cocina con platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre una bandeja metálica de horno un poco torcida.

Avergonzada y algo nerviosa, Lexa fue hacia ella y se la quitó de las manos.

—No deberías cargar tanto peso —dijo con tono brusco.

Ella enarcó las cejas. Primero sintió sorpresa, ya que nadie la había mimado nunca, y aunque su vida nunca había sido fácil, en los últimos siete meses se había vuelto bastante dura. Después sintió gratitud, y la miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero soy muy cuidadosa.

—Si eso fuera verdad, estarías en tu cama con las piernas en alto, y no atrapada en la nieve conmigo.

—Es importante hacer ejercicio —dijo, aunque se sentó y dejó que ella pusiera la mesa— Y también lo es comer—cerró los ojos, y disfrutó del aroma simple y fortificante de la comida —Espero no haber gastado demasiadas cosas, pero una vez que he empezado, no he podido parar.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella, al agarrar medio bocadillo de queso, beicon y rodajas de tomate. La verdad era que se había acostumbrado a comer de pie en la cocina, y aquella comida caliente preparada sin prisas; se saboreaba más sentada y con un plato.

—Quiero pagarte por la comida y el alojamiento.

—No hace falta —Lexa tomó una cucharada de sopa de pescado mientras la observaba. La forma en que ella levantaba la barbilla revelaba su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad, y creaba un interesante contraste con su piel cremosa y su cuello esbelto.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero pagar por lo que recibo.

—Esto no es el Hilton —la morena se dio cuenta de que ella no llevaba ninguna joya, ni siquiera un anillo— Tú has cocinado, así que estamos en paz.

Clarke quiso protestar, su orgullo se lo exigía, pero lo cierto era que tenía poco dinero, aparte de los ahorros para el cuidado del bebé que había guardado en el forro de la maleta.

—Muchas gracias —tomó un sorbo de leche, aunque no le gustaba nada, mientras inhalaba el delicioso y prohibido aroma del café—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí, en Colorado?

—Unos seis meses… no, siete.

Aquello le dio algo de esperanza. Por el aspecto de la cabaña, no creía que ella pasara demasiado tiempo leyendo el periódico, y no había visto ninguna televisión.

—Debe de ser un sitio fantástico para pintar.

—De momento sí.

—Cuando he entrado no podía creerlo, he reconocido tu trabajo enseguida. Siempre lo he admirado, de hecho mi… un conocido mío compró varias obras tuyas. Una de ellas era una enorme selva, parecía como si uno pudiera perderse en ella y estar completamente solo.

Lexa recordaba el cuadro, y por extraño que pareciera, le había transmitido la misma sensación. No estaba segura, pero creía que lo había comprado alguien del este… de Nueva York o Boston, quizás de Washington. Si la curiosidad que sentía por aquella mujer no se desvanecía, una simple llamada a su agente bastaría para refrescarle la memoria.

—No has mencionado de dónde vienes.

—No —se limitó a contestar ella.

Aunque su apetito había desaparecido, siguió comiendo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta como para describirle el cuadro? El comprador había sido Finn, que simplemente había chasqueado los dedos y había hecho que sus abogados lo compraran en su nombre, porque a ella le había gustado.

—Llevo un tiempo en Dallas —admitió al fin.

Había vivido allí dos meses, hasta que se había enterado de que los detectives contratados por los Collins estaban investigando discretamente sobre su paradero.

—No tienes acento tejano —comentó la morena.

—No, supongo que no. Debe de ser porque he vivido por todo el país —aquello era cierto, y Clarke consiguió sonreír de nuev o— Tú no eres de Colorado.

—San Francisco.

—Sí, recuerdo haberlo leído en un artículo sobre tu trabajo y tu vida —decidió hablar sobre ella. Por experiencia, sabía que algunas mujeres se distraían fácilmente si eran el centro de la conversación—. Siempre he querido visitar San Francisco, parece un sitio precioso con la bahía, las casas antiguas… — soltó un grito sofocado, y se tocó el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, el niño está un poco inquieto.

Aunque ella volvió a sonreír, Lexa notó que sus ojos tenían sombras de cansancio y que había palidecido otra vez.

—Mira, no tengo ni idea de embarazos, pero el sentido común me dice que deberías estar tumbada.

—La verdad es que estoy cansada. Si no te importa, me gustaría estirarme un rato.

—La cama está allí —ella se levantó, y como no sabía si la rubia podría hacerlo por sí sola, le ofreció una mano.

—Lavaré los platos después, si… —su voz se apagó cuando le flaquearon las piernas.

—Espera —Lexa la rodeó con los brazos, y experimentó la extraña y apabullante sensación de notar cómo el bebé se mov ía contra la morena.

—Lo siento. Ha sido un día muy largo, y supongo que me he excedido un poco —Clarke sabía que debería apartarse de ella, pero había algo delicioso en poder apoyarse en el atlético y bien definido cuerpo de esa mujer— Estaré bien después de una siesta.

No se rompió en mil pedazos, como la morena había creído al principio, pero parecía tan suave y delicada que Lexa se la imaginó disolviéndose en sus manos. Habría querido reconfortarla, seguir abrazándola y sentirla apoyada contra su cuerpo, confiando en ella, necesitándola. Se dijo que era una tonta por pensar así, y la alzó en brazos.

Clarke empezó a protestar, pero se sintió aliviada al poder descansar los pies.

—Debo de pesar una tonelada.

—Eso esperaba, pero la verdad es que no.

Ella se echó a reír, a pesar de lo exhausta que estaba.

—Eres toda una galán, Lexa.

La morenal sintió que su incomodidad se iba desvaneciendo mientras la llevaba al dormitorio.

—No suelo flirtear con mujeres embarazadas.

—No te preocupes, te has redimido al salvar a esta de una tormenta de nieve —con los ojos cerrados, Clarke sintió que la dejaba sobre una cama. Quizás no fuera más que un colchón y

una sábana arrugada, pero se sintió en el paraíso— Lexa, muchas gracias.

—Estás diciendo eso cada cinco minutos —la cubrió con un edredón que había visto tiempos mejores, y añadió—: Si de verdad quieres darme las gracias, duérmete y no te pongas de parto.

—Vale. ¿Lexa…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Seguirás comprobando si ha vuelto la línea del teléfono?

—Sí —ella estaba casi dormida, y Lexa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por presionarla estando tan vulnerable, ya que en ese momento no parecía capaz ni de espantar a una mosca, pero aun así no pudo evitar preguntarle—: ¿Quieres que llame a alguien por ti?, ¿a tu marido?

Clarke abrió los ojos. Aunque estaban nublados de cansancio, la miró con expresión seria y ella se dio cuenta de que aún seguía más que alerta.

—No estoy casada —dijo ella con claridad diáfana—. No hay nadie a quien llamar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En el sueño estaba sola, pero no tenía miedo, ya que se había pasado gran parte de su vida en soledad y se sentía más cómoda así que rodeada de gente. Estaba inmersa en una atmósfera etérea, aterciopelada… como el paisaje marítimo que había visto colgado en una de las paredes de la cabaña de Lexa.

Curiosamente, podía oír el murmullo del océano en la distancia, aunque en algún rincón de su mente sabía que estaba en la montaña. Iba caminando por una niebla perlada, con la cálida arena bajo los pies. Se sentía a salvo, fuerte y extrañamente despreocupada; hacía mucho que no se sentía tan libre, tan tranquila.

Sabía que estaba soñando; de hecho, eso era lo mejor de todo, y de haber podido se habría quedado para siempre en aquella dulce fantasía. Sería increíblemente fácil mantener los ojos cerrados, y aferrarse a la paz del sueño.

Entonces el niño empezó a llorar, a gritar, y las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle al oír su llanto desesperado. Empezó a sudar, y el puro color blanco de la niebla empezó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en un gris oscuro y amenazador. El aire perdió toda calidez, y el frío la golpeó y la heló hasta los huesos.

El llanto parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna, el eco reverberaba a su alrededor mientras buscaba frenética al niño. Jadeante, intentando respirar, luchó por avanzar entre aquella niebla que iba envolviéndola y espesándose. El llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte, más desesperado, y Clarke sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en la garganta, que su respiración se volvía entrecortada y que sus manos temblaban.

Entonces vio la hermosa cuna blanca, con encajes rosados y volantes color azul, y sintió un alivio tan grande que le flaquearon las rodillas.

—No pasa nada —murmuró al levantar al bebé en sus brazos.— No pasa nada, estoy aquí. Clarke sintió el cálido aliento del pequeño en su mejilla, el peso en sus brazos mientras lo acunaba y lo arrullaba. La rodeó el dulce aroma de los polvos de talco mientras lo mecía, murmurando y calmándolo, y empezó a apartar la mantita que ocultaba el pequeño rostro. Y de repente, descubrió que lo único que sostenía en sus brazos era una manta vacía.

Lexa estaba sentada en la mesa donde habían comido, esbozando la cara de la rubia y pensando en ella, cuando la oyó gritar. El sonido fue tan desgarrado, tan cargado de desesperación, que rompió el lápiz en dos antes de levantarse de un salto y salir corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

—Oye, ya está —la tomó por los hombros sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando ella empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, Lexa tuvo que luchar por controlar su propio pánico—. Tranquila, Clarke, ¿te duele algo?, ¿es el niño?, Clarke, dime lo que pasa.

—¡Me han quitado a mi hijo! —su voz rebosaba histeria, pero entrelazada con furia—. ¡Ayúdame!, ¡me han quitado a mi hijo!

—Nadie te ha quitado a tu hijo —ella seguía luchando contra la morena con una fuerza sorprendente, y de forma instintiva la rodeó con los brazos—. Ha sido un sueño, tu hijo está bien, mira —la agarró por la muñeca, donde el pulso latía desbocado, y la obligó a poner la mano sobre su vientre—. Los dos están a salvo, relájate antes de que te hagas daño.

Cuando sintió la vida que latía bajo su mano, Clarke se derrumbó contra Lexa. Su bebé estaba seguro en su interior, donde nadie podía tocarlo.

—Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla.

—No pasa nada —sin ser consciente de ello, Lexa empezó a acariciarle el pelo, a acunarla como la rubia había hecho con el niño de sus sueños, a mecerla con ternura en un movimiento ancestral de consuelo—. Haznos un favor a las dos, y relájate.

Clarke asintió, sintiéndose protegida y abrigada, algo que había experimentado en escasas ocasiones a lo largo de sus veinticinco años de vida.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Supongo que es el trauma del accidente. La morena se apartó de ella, enfadada consigo misma al darse cuenta de que quería seguir abrazándola, amparándola. Cuando la rubia le había pedido ayuda, había sabido que haría lo que fuera por protegerla, aunque no había entendido por qué. Era como si hubiera estado inmersa en su propio sueño, o como si de alguna forma hubiera entrado a formar parte del de ella.

En el exterior seguía cayendo una cortina de nieve, y la única luz en el dormitorio era la que entraba desde la sala de estar. Era tenue y ligeramente amarillenta, pero aun así podía ver a Clarke con claridad, y sabía que ella también podía verla. Quería respuestas, y las quería en ese mismo momento.

—No me mientas. En circunstancias normales no me metería en tus asuntos personales, pero sólo Dios sabe por cuánto tiempo vas a tener que estar bajo mi techo.

—No te estoy mintiendo —dijo ella, con voz tan calmada y firme, que habría sido muy fácil creerla—. Perdona si te he alarmado.

—¿De quién estás huyendo, Clarke?

La rubia se quedó mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos azules sin decir palabra. Lexa se levantó de golpe y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero ella permaneció inalterable; sin embargo, cuando la morena volvió a sentarse en la cama con un gesto brusco y le tomó la barbilla, ella se quedó tan inmóvil que la castaña habría jurado que por unos segundos había dejado de respirar. Aunque la idea era ridícula, tuvo la sensación de que estaba preparándose para recibir un golpe.

—Sé que tienes algún problema, y quiero saber lo grave que es. ¿Quién te persigue, y por qué?

Ella permaneció muda, pero movió una mano instintivamente para proteger al hijo que llevaba en su seno. Como era obvio que el bebé era la clave del asunto, Lexa decidió empezar por allí.

—Tu hijo tiene un padre —dijo con lentitud—. ¿Estás escapando de él?

Clarke negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿de quién?

—Es algo complicado.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, y señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Tenemos un montón de tiempo. Si el tiempo sigue así, puede que pase una semana hasta que vuelvan a abrirse las carreteras.

—Me iré en cuanto esté despejado. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor será para las dos.

—No me vengas con esas —Lexa permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras intentaba aclararse las ideas— Creo que el bebé es muy importante para ti.

—No hay nada que sea o pueda serlo más.

—¿Crees que la ansiedad que llevas encima es buena para él?

La morena vio el instantáneo brillo de dolor en sus ojos, la preocupación, y la forma casi imperceptible en que pareció cerrarse en sí misma.

—Algunas cosas no pueden cambiarse —Clarke respiró hondo, y añadió—: La verdad es que tienes derecho a preguntarme.

—Pero tú no piensas responderme, ¿verdad?

—No te conozco de nada, pero no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti hasta cierto punto, y sólo puedo pedirte que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.

La morena apartó la mano de su barbilla y dijo:

—¿Cómo sé que puedo hacerlo?

Clarke apretó los labios, consciente de que Lexa tenía razón; sin embargo, estar en lo cierto a veces no bastaba.

—No he cometido ningún crimen, y no me persigue la policía. No tengo familia ni marido que me busque. ¿Te parece suficiente?

—No. Lo aceptaré por esta noche porque tienes que dormir, pero hablaremos por la mañana.

Era un respiro… uno corto, pero Clarke había aprendido a agradecer los pequeños regalos de la vida. Asintió y esperó a que saliera de la habitación, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras la morena y la envolvió la oscuridad, volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Sin embargo, tardó mucho, mucho tiempo en poder conciliar el sueño.

Clarke se despertó en medio de un silencio absoluto, abrió los ojos y esperó a recordar dónde estaba. Había dormido en tantas habitaciones distintas, en tantos sitios, que estaba acostumbrada a sentirse desorientada al despertar.

Entonces lo recordó todo… Alexandria Woods, la tormenta, la cabaña, la pesadilla, y la experiencia de despertarse asustada y encontrar la protección de su abrazo; pero sabía que aquella seguridad era temporal, y que sus abrazos no eran para ella. Se volvió hacia la ventana con un suspiro y vio que, por difícil que fuera de creer, la nieve seguía cayendo, aunque no con tanta fuerza. Era obvio que aún no podría marcharse.

Colocó una mano bajo la mejilla, y siguió contemplando la cortina blanca que caía suavemente. Era fácil desear que la nieve no parara nunca y que el tiempo se detuviera para poder quedarse allí cobijada, aislada de todo y a salvo. Pero el hijo que llevaba dentro era prueba inequívoca de que el tiempo nunca se detenía, así que se levantó y abrió su maleta para estar presentable antes de volver a enfrentarse a Lexa.

Al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta de que la morena no estaba en la cabaña, y aunque debería haberse sentido aliviada, el ambiente acogedor hizo que se sintiera sola. Quería sentir su presencia, aunque sólo fuera oyéndola moverse en otra habitación. Se dijo que no importaba dónde estuviera, ya que no tendría más remedio que volver, así que decidió ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, en ese momento vio la media docena de bosquejos que había sobre la mesa donde habían comido. Su talento como pintora era innegable, y se reflejaba incluso en unos simples esbozos a lápiz o a carboncillo, y Clarke sintió nervios y curiosidad por saber cómo la veía otra persona… no, no cualquiera, sino Alexandria Woods en concreto.

Sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes, demasiado misteriosos, y su boca excesivamente suave y vulnerable.

Clarke se pasó un dedo por ella, y frunció el ceño. Había visto su propia cara infinidad de veces en fotografías tomadas desde el mejor ángulo posible, imágenes en las que aparecía cubierta de sedas, pieles y joyas. Su rostro y su cuerpo habían vendido litros y litros de perfume, y auténticas fortunas en ropa y joyería.

Clarke Griffin. Había olvidado casi por completo a aquella mujer, de quien se había dicho que sería el rostro del milenio, y que había tenido brevemente el control de su propio destino en las manos. Pero aquella persona había desaparecido, había sido aniquilada.

La mujer de los esbozos era más suave, redondeada y frágil, pero por otro lado parecía más fuerte. Clarke levantó uno de los dibujos y lo contempló con atención, mientras se preguntaba si sólo se estaba imaginando que veía aquella fuerza porque la necesitaba.

Al oír que la puerta se abría se volvió hacia ella, con el esbozo aún en la mano, y vio entrar a Lexa, cubierta de nieve y cargada con un montón de leña.

—Buenos días. Parece que has estado ocupada, ¿no?

La morena soltó un gruñido mientras se sacudía la nieve de las botas, y al ir a colocar la leña junto a la chimenea, fue dejando un reguero húmedo a su paso.

—Creía que dormirías hasta más tarde.

—Lo habría hecho, pero él no ha querido —dijo, dándose una suave palmadita en el vientre—. ¿Te preparo algo para desayunar?

Lexa se quitó los guantes, y los dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Ya he comido, hazte algo para ti.

Clarke esperó a que se quitara el abrigo. Al parecer, las aguas habían vuelto a un cauce más o menos amigable.

—Parece que ya no nieva tanto —comentó al f in.

La castaña se sentó frente al fuego para quitarse las botas. Los cordones estaban prácticamente helados.

—Hay más de un metro de espesor, y no creo que pare en toda la tarde —comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro—. Será mejor que te pongas cómoda.

—Parece que ya lo estoy —Clarke levantó el dibujo, y admitió—: Me siento halagada.

—Eres muy guapa —dijo ella con naturalidad, mientras colocaba las botas delante del fuego para que se secaran—. No puedo resistirme a pintar cosas hermosas.

—Tienes suerte —La rubia dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa—. Es mucho más gratificante ser capaz de reproducir algo bello, que ser hermosa sin más.

Lexa enarcó una ceja al notar la nota casi imperceptible de amargura en su voz.

—Es extraño, pero cuando la gente cree que alguien es hermoso, casi siempre empieza a considerarlo un objeto —le explicó ella.

Se metió en la cocina sin añadir nada más, y Lexa se quedó sin saber qué decir, con el ceño fruncido.

Clarke preparó café para la morena y se pasó la mañana arreglando la cocina, y la castaña le dejó espacio para no agobiarla. Antes de que anocheciera conseguiría las respuestas que buscaba, pero de momento se contentó con dejarla entretenerse mientras ella trabajaba. Tenía la impresión de que la rubia necesitaba mantenerse ocupada, aunque pensaba que lo lógico para una mujer en su estado habría sido pasarse el día durmiendo, o descansando haciendo punto. Supuso que debía de ser energía nerviosa, o una estrategia para intentar evitar la confrontación que ella le había prometido la noche anterior.

La rubia no la bombardeó a preguntas ni se puso a mirar incesantemente sobre su hombro, así que la mañana pasó sin pena ni gloria. En una ocasión, levantó la mirada y la vio sentada en un extremo del sofá, leyendo un libro sobre partos, y más tarde ella se puso a cocinar y preparó un guiso que le hizo la boca agua.

Clarke no dijo gran cosa en toda la mañana, aunque ella sabía que estaba esperando inquieta a que volviera a sacar el tema que había quedado pendiente la noche anterior. A media tarde, decidió que parecía bastante descansada, así que tomó su cuaderno de esbozos y un trozo de carboncillo y empezó a trabajar mientras la rubia pelaba manzanas sentada frente a ella.

—¿Por qué elegiste Denver?

Lo único que reveló su sorpresa fue un movimiento brusco y casi imperceptible del cuchillo, pero Clarke no levantó la mirada ni dejó de pelar manzanas.

—Porque nunca había estado allí.

—Dadas las circunstancias, ¿no habrías estado mejor en un sitio que te resultara familiar?

—No.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de Dallas?

Ella dejó la manzana que tenía en la mano y agarró otra.

—Porque había llegado el momento.

—¿Dónde está el padre del bebé, Clarke?

—Muerto —dijo, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción en la voz.

— Mírame.

Sus manos se detuvieron cuando levantó la mirada hacia la morena, y Lexa se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera, al menos en lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿No tienes ningún familiar que pueda ayudarte?

—No.

—¿Y la familia del padre de tu hijo?

Ella se sobresaltó, y se hizo un corte en el dedo con el cuchillo. Lexa dejó de inmediato su dibujo y le tomó la mano, y ella pudo ver de nuevo su propio rostro plasmado en el papel.

—Voy a por unas vendas.

—Es sólo un rasguño —empezó a decir ella, pero la castaña se marchó sin darle tiempo a seguir.

Cuando regresó empezó a limpiarle la herida con antiséptico, y Clarke volvió a sentirse desconcertada ante la preocupación que mostraba por ella. Sintió el escozor en el dedo, pero Lexa la trató en todo momento con gran cuidado y delicadeza.

—Si sigues así, voy a acabar pensando que no paras de tener accidentes —comentó la morena. Estaba arrodillada ante ella, contemplando con el ceño fruncido la herida.

—Y yo acabaré pensando que eres una buena samaritana —

Clarke sonrió cuando Lexa levantó la mirada, y añadió—: Pero supongo que las dos estaríamos equivocadas.

Lexa le vendó el dedo, y volvió a sentarse.

—Vuelve la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda —cuando ella obedeció, la morena tomó su cuaderno y pasó a una hoja en blanco—.¿Por qué quieren quitarte a tu hijo?

Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia la castaña, pero Lexa siguió dibujando.

—Me gustaría que te pusieras de perfil, Clarke —dijo con voz tranquila, aunque claramente exigente—. Vuelve la cabeza otra vez, y levanta un poco la barbilla. Sí, perfecto —permaneció en silencio mientras trazaba su boca sobre el papel, y finalmente dijo—: La familia del padre quiere quitarte a tu hijo, y me gustaría saber por qué.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—Claro que sí —dijo, apresurándose para captar el brillo de enfado que ardía en sus ojos—. Déjate de rodeos, Clarke, y dime lo que pasa.

Ella apretó las manos con fuerza, pero cuando habló su voz contenía tanto miedo como furia.

—No tengo por qué contarte nada.

—Tienes razón.

Lexa siguió dibujando, pero sintió un estremecimiento de agitación y deseo que la sorprendió y sobre todo le preocupó. Decidida a apartar de su mente la extraña reacción, y a concentrarse en sacarle a aquella mujer las respuestas que quería, añadió:

—Pero como no voy a dejar el tema, será mejor que desembuches de una vez.

Lexa era una experta en observar y leer las expresiones de los demás, así que consiguió captar el sutil juego de emociones que se sucedieron en el rostro de la rubia. Enfado, frustración, y aquel extraño miedo que seguía sacándola de quicio.

—¿Crees que te llevaré a rastras hasta ellos? Piensa un poco, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Lexa había creído que no podría contenerse y que empezaría a gritar, porque la estaba sacando de quicio, pero se sorprendió tanto como ella cuando la tomó de la mano, y su asombro aumentó aún más cuando sintió que los dedos de la rubia se cerraban instintivamente sobre los suyos. Cuando Clarke levantó los ojos y la miró, un sinfín de extrañas emociones que había creído inalcanzables para la castaña inundaron su pecho.

—Anoche me pediste que te ayudara.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron con gratitud, pero dijo con voz firme:

—No puedes ayudarme.

—Puede que no, y puede que no lo haga —pero Lexa quería ayudarla, aunque no entendía el porqué —. No soy ninguna samaritana, Clarke, ni buena ni de ninguna otra clase, y no me entusiasma la idea de añadir los problemas de otra persona a los míos. Pero estás aquí, y no me gusta estar a oscuras.

Clarke estaba cansada. Cansada de huir, de esconderse, de intentar arreglárselas completamente sola. Necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado, y cuando Lexa la tomó de la mano y la miró con ojos serenos y decididos, casi pudo creer que ese alguien era ella.

—El padre de mi hijo está muerto —empezó a decir, midiendo sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Le diría lo suficiente para satisfacerla, pero no todo—. Sus padres, los abuelos del niño, quieren quitármelo, supongo que para… no sé, para reemplazar o recuperar algo que han perdido, para asegurarse la continuación de su linaje. Yo lo siento por ellos, pero este bebé no les pertenece —sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo fiero y protector, como el de una tigresa protegiendo a sus cachorros—. Es mío.

—No creo que nadie pueda cuestionar tus derechos como madre, ¿por qué has tenido que huir?

—Tienen mucho poder y dinero.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Es que te parece poco? —furiosa, Clarke se apartó de ella, y se rompió el contacto que les había dado tanta calma a ambas—. Para ti es muy fácil quitarle importancia al tema, porque vienes de un ambiente parecido al de ellos y perteneces a su mundo. Nunca has pasado necesidades ni penurias y nadie se atreve a arrebatarle algo a la gente como tú, así que no entiendes lo que es saber que tu vida está en manos de otras personas.

Fue dolorosamente evidente que estaba hablando por experiencia propia.

—Tener dinero no significa obtener siempre lo que uno quiere.

—¿De verdad? —se volvió hacia la morena, y la miró con expresión rígida y gélida—. Tú deseabas tener un sitio para pintar, donde estar sola y que nadie te molestara. ¿Tuviste muchos problemas para poder conseguirlo?, ¿tuviste que hacer planes, que ahorrar o renunciar a algo?, ¿o simplemente firmaste un cheque y te viniste a vivir aquí?

Lexa se levantó y la miró con indignación.

—Comprar una cabaña no tiene nada que ver con quitarle un niño a su madre.

—Puede que para algunos no, pero al fin y al cabo los objetos no son más que posesiones.

—Estás siendo ridícula.

—Y tú ingenua.

Aquello le pareció divertido, y el enfado de Lexa se enfrió un poco.

—Eso si que es una novedad. Anda, siéntate, me pones nerviosa cuando te mueves tan bruscamente.

—No voy a romperme —refunfuñó ella, aunque le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla—. Soy fuerte y puedo cuidar de mí misma; de hecho, antes de irme de Dallas me hice una revisión, y tanto el niño como yo estamos mejor que bien. En un par de semanas ingresaré en un hospital de Denver y daré a luz a mi hijo, y después desapareceré del mapa.

Lexa pensó que aquella mujer era muy capaz de hacer lo que estaba diciendo, pero entonces recordó lo perdida y asustada que se había mostrado la noche anterior. Era inútil señalar el estrés al que estaba sometida y sus posibles consecuencias, pero ya había descubierto qué botones eran los que tenía que pulsar.

—¿Crees que es justo para el bebé seguir huyendo?

—Claro que no. Es terriblemente injusto, pero sería peor detenerme y dejar que me lo quitaran.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que querrían o podrían hacerlo?

—Porque ellos mismos me lo dijeron. Me explicaron lo que creían que sería mejor para el niño y para mí, y me ofrecieron dinero —su voz se llenó de veneno, cáustico y amargo—. Me ofrecieron dinero por mi hijo, y cuando lo rechacé me amenazaron con quitármelo sin más —Clarke no quería revivir aquella escena aterradora, y con esfuerzo logró borrarla de su mente.

Lexa sintió una tremenda repugnancia por aquellas personas a las que ni siquiera conocía, pero sacudió la cabeza para intentar aclarársela y poder razonar con la rubia.

—Sea lo que sea lo que quieran o lo que intenten, no pueden apoderarse por las buenas de algo que no les pertenece. Ningún tribunal le quitaría a una madre la custodia de su hijo sin una buena causa.

—No puedo ganar esta guerra yo sola —cerró los ojos por un momento, luchando contra la necesidad desesperada de echarse a llorar y de expulsar todo el miedo y la angustia que sentía—. No puedo enfrentarme a ellos en su propio terreno, y no pienso exponer a mi hijo a un infierno de pleitos y luchas legales, a la publicidad, a las habladurías y a las especulaciones. Un niño necesita un hogar, amor y seguridad, y voy a hacer lo que haga falta, iré a donde sea, para asegurarme de que mi hijo tiene todas esas cosas.

—No voy a discutir sobre lo que es mejor para ti o para el bebé, pero tarde o temprano vas a tener que enfrentarte a todo esto.

— Lo haré cuando llegue el momento.

Lexa se levantó, y fue a la chimenea a encender otro cigarro. Debería olvidarse del tema, dejarla tranquila para que siguiera su propio camino, y a que todo aquello no era de su incumbencia. No era su problema. Soltó un juramento, porque sabía que de algún modo, cuando ella se había aferrado a su brazo para poder cruzar la carretera, había pasado a ser asunto suyo.

—¿Tienes dinero?

—Un poco. Bastante para pagar la factura del médico, y para comprarle algunas cosas al niño.

Lexa sabía que se estaba buscando problemas, pero por primera vez en casi un año sentía que algo era realmente importante. Se sentó en el borde de la chimenea, y la contempló mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.

—Quiero pintarte —dijo con tono brusco—. Te pagaré el sueldo de una modelo, además de darte cama y comida.

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Por qué no? Después de todo, parece que crees que tengo demasiado.

—No he querido decir eso —dijo ella, sonrojada de vergüenza.

La morena hizo un gesto displicente, como si aquello careciera de importancia.

—No importa lo que has querido decir, eso no quita que quiera pintarte. Trabajo a mi propio ritmo, así que tendrás que ser paciente; no se me da bien transigir, pero teniendo en cuenta tu condición, estoy dispuesta a hacer algunas concesiones y a parar cuando estés cansada o incómoda.

Era muy tentador, y Clarke intentó olvidarse de que ya antes había vivido de su apariencia física, y concentrarse en lo que aquel dinero extra significaría para el bebé.

—Me gustaría acceder, pero eres una artista muy famosa y me reconocerían si el retrato saliera a la luz.

—Eso es verdad, pero yo no estaría obligada a decirle a nadie dónde te he conocido o cuándo. Tienes mi palabra de que nadie te encontrará por mi culpa.

Clarke permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras luchaba consigo misma.

—¿Puedes acercarte un poco? —le preguntó al fin.

Lexa echó el cigarro al fuego, fue hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas delante de la silla.

—¿Me das tu palabra? —le preguntó, mientras la observaba con atención. Ella también había aprendido a leer las expresiones de la gente.

—Sí.

Había riesgos que merecía la pena correr. Clarke extendió las dos manos hacia la morena, en señal de confianza.

Debido a la continua nevada, el día pasó sin amanecer, atardecer ni puesta de sol. La luz permaneció tenue durante toda la jornada, y la noche llegó sin mayor ceremonia. Y entonces dejó de nevar.

Clarke no se habría dado cuenta si no hubiera estado mirando por la ventana. No fue escampando gradualmente, sino que pareció que el flujo de copos de nieve se detenía en seco, como si alguien hubiera cerrado un grifo. Sintió una ligera decepción, la misma que recordaba haber sentido de niña cuando terminaba una tormenta, y de forma impulsiva se puso las botas y el abrigo y salió al porche.

La nieve le llegaba a las rodillas a pesar de que Lexa había estado despejando la entrada con una pala, y cuando sus botas se hundieron y desaparecieron Clarke tuvo la sensación de que se la tragaba una suave y esponjosa nube. Se rodeó con los brazos, e inhaló el frío aire de la montaña.

No había ni luna ni estrellas, la luz del porche alcanzaba apenas a un metro de donde estaba, y lo único que se oía era el silencio. Para algunos la enorme sábana de nieve habría sido como una cárcel, un obstáculo, pero para ella era una fortaleza protectora.

Había decidido volver a confiar en alguien de nuevo, y allí de pie, rodeada de aquella oscuridad y de aquella quietud, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Lexa no era una mujer amigable ni afable, pero era una buena persona y además estaba segura de que podía confiar en su palabra. Iban a utilizarse mutuamente, ya que la castaña la quería para su arte y ella para tener un sitio donde cobijarse, pero era un intercambio justo. Necesitaba descansar, aprovechar cualquier tiempo que pudiera conseguir para recuperarse y recobrar las fuerzas.

No le había confesado lo cansada que se sentía, ni el esfuerzo que le había supuesto mantenerse de pie a lo largo del día. El embarazo había sido fácil desde el punto de vista físico, ya que era una mujer fuerte y sana; de no ser así, se habría derrumbado hacía tiempo, porque los últimos meses habían consumido hasta la última gota de sus reservas emocionales y mentales. La cabaña, las montañas y aquella mujer iban a darle tiempo para poder llenar sus reservas de nuevo. Iba a necesitarlas.

Lexa no entendía lo que los Collins podían llegar a conseguir con su dinero y su poder, pero ella había visto de lo que eran capaces. Habían pagado y maniobrado para ocultar los errores de su hijo, y con unas pocas llamadas a las personas adecuadas habían conseguido que su muerte y la de la mujer que lo acompañaba pasara de ser un incidente escabroso a un accidente trágico.

La prensa no había mencionado ni una sola vez el alcohol ni el adulterio, y la versión pública era que Finn Collins, el heredero de la fortuna de su familia, había muerto a causa de una carretera resbaladiza y de un fallo en el coche, no por su conducción criminal y temeraria estando bebido. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba había pasado a ser su secretaria, en vez de su amante.

El proceso de divorcio que Clarke había iniciado había quedado borrado, completamente erradicado, ya que ninguna sombra de escándalo podía recaer sobre la memoria de Finn Collins o sobre su ilustre apellido, y Clarke había sido presionada para que interpretara el papel de viuda conmocionada y desconsolada.

Y era cierto que se había sentido conmocionada y desconsolada, pero no por lo que se había perdido en una solitaria carretera a las afueras de Boston, sino por lo que había desaparecido tan pronto después de su noche de bodas.

Se recordó que no servía de nada mirar atrás, sobre todo en ese momento, en el que tenía que mirar hacia delante. Sin importar lo que había pasado entre Finn y ella, habían creado una vida juntos, una vida que estaba a su cargo, a la que debía amar y proteger.

Al contemplar la nieve primaveral, que llegaba hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista resplandeciente e inmaculada, fue capaz de creer que todo saldría bien.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Sobresaltada, se volvió hacia Lexa con una suave risita.

—No te he oído llegar.

—No estabas escuchando —dijo ella, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. Aquí fuera hace bastante frío.

—Se está de maravilla. ¿Qué espesor crees que tiene la nieve?

—Yo diría que un metro más o menos.

—Nunca había visto algo así, es difícil imaginar que pueda llegar a derretirse y que vaya a crecer la hierba.

Lexa no se había puesto los guantes, así que optó por meterse las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Llegué aquí en noviembre, y para entonces ya estaba nevado. No he visto el paisaje de otra manera.

Clarke intentó imaginarse cómo sería vivir en un sitio donde la nieve no se derretía nunca, pero decidió que ella necesitaba la primavera, el florecer de las plantas, el color verde, la promesa en el aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

—No lo sé, no me lo he planteado —dijo la morena.

Clarke le sonrió, aunque sintió algo de envidia ante su actitud tan despreocupada.

—Tendrás que montar una exposición con todas esas pinturas.

—Sí, supongo que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero no hay prisa —Lexa movió los hombros, inquieta de repente. San Francisco, su familia y sus recuerdos parecían muy lejanos.

—El arte tiene que ser contemplado y admirado —murmuró la rubia, pensando en voz alta—. No debería estar aquí escondido.

—¿Pero las personas sí?

—¿Te refieres a mí, o es que tú también estás escondiéndote de algo?

—Estoy trabajando —contestó ella con calma.

—Una mujer como tú puede trabajar en cualquier parte, supongo que no tienes más que apartar a los demás con un par de codazos y ponerte manos a la obra.

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

—A lo mejor, pero de vez en cuando me gusta tener algo de espacio. Cuando uno logra hacerse un nombre, la gente tiende a mirar por encima de tu hombro.

—Bueno, yo me alegro de que vinieras a vivir aquí, fuera cual fuese la razón —Clarke se apartó el pelo de la cara, se apoyó contra un poste y admitió sonriente—: Debería entrar, pero no me apetece.

Lexa entornó los ojos, y le enmarcó la cara con manos frías y firmes.

—Tus ojos tienen algo… —murmuró, mientras la hacía volverse hacia la luz—, dicen todo lo que una mujer como yo desea escuchar de una mujer como tú, pero también muchas cosas que no quiere oír. Tienes unos ojos sabios, Clarke. Unos ojos sabios y tristes.

Ella no contestó, pero no fue porque su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, sino porque se había llenado de repente de tantas cosas, de tantos pensamientos y deseos… había creído que no podría volver a sentir algo así de nuevo, y jamás se habría imaginado capaz de aquel deseo por una mujer. Su piel se acaloró, a pesar de que la morena la tocaba con manos frías y casi con desinterés.

La atracción sexual que sentía la sorprendió, e incluso la avergonzó un poco; sin embargo, fue la atracción emocional, su fuerza intensa y persistente, la que la silenció.

—Me pregunto lo que has visto a lo largo de tu vida —añadió la castaña

Los dedos de Lexa le acariciaron la mejilla como por voluntad propia. Eran largos y delgados, ideales para un artista, pero también duros y poderosos. Clarke se dijo que, como iba a pintarla, era posible que ella sólo estuviera familiarizándose con sus facciones, con la textura de su piel.

Sintió un intenso anhelo en su interior, el deseo absurdo e inalcanzable de ser amada, abrazada y deseada por la mujer que era en su interior, y no por su cara ni la imagen que podía verse desde el exterior.

—Estoy un poco cansada —dijo, mientras intentaba mantener la voz firme—. Creo que me iré a dormir.

Lexa no se apartó de ella de inmediato, y su mano permaneció en su rostro unos segundos más. No habría sabido decir qué fue lo que la mantuvo allí, contemplándola, intentando ahondar en aquellos ojos que tanto la fascinaban, pero finalmente retrocedió un paso y le abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Lexa.

—Buenas noches.

La morena se quedó allí, a la intemperie, preguntándose qué demonios le estaba pasando. Por un momento… no, había durado mucho más que un momento… la había deseado. Sacó un cigarro, furiosa consigo misma. Había que estar cayendo muy bajo, para pensar en hacer el amor con una mujer que estaba embarazada de más de siete meses con el hijo de un hombre que ya no existia.

Sin embargo, tardó mucho en lograr convencerse de que sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Lexa se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Parecía tan serena, tan calmada... llevaba un jersey rosa, y el pelo le caía en una cascada reluciente sobre los hombros. Ese día tampoco se había puesto ninguna joya, nada que pudiera apartar la atención de ella, ni que pudiera captar atención hacia ella.

Casi nunca usaba modelos, porque incluso los que conseguían mantenerse en la pose todo el tiempo que ella les exigía, acababan mostrando signos de aburrimiento y de incomodidad; sin embargo, Clarke parecía capaz de quedarse allí sentada indefinidamente, con la misma sonrisa dulce en la cara.

Aquello era parte de lo que quería captar en el retrato, aquella paciencia interior, aquella... bueno, Lexa supuso que podría considerarse una serena aceptación del tiempo, tanto del pasado como del que quedaba por llegar. Ella nunca había sido demasiado paciente, ni con los demás, ni con su trabajo, ni consigo misma, y aunque era un rasgo que admiraba en la rubia, no tenía ninguna intención de intentar adoptarlo.

Pero había algo más, algo que iba más allá de aquella increíble belleza femenina y de aquella calma de madonna. De vez en cuando vislumbraba una cierta fiereza en ella, una determinación digna de un guerrero que revelaba que era una mujer capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para proteger lo que era suyo. Ya juzgar por su historia, lo único que le pertenecía era el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

Mientras deslizaba el lápiz por el papel, Lexa reflexionó sobre el hecho de que la rubia no se lo había contado todo; de hecho, sólo le había contado pequeños retazos incompletos para evitar que ella siguiera haciéndole preguntas, y la morena no había insistido.

Normalmente no se conformaba con una respuesta parcial si quería una explicación completa de algo, pero había sido incapaz de presionarla al ver que lo poco que le había contado le resultaba tan doloroso. Además, aún quedaba tiempo. La radio seguía anunciando que las carreteras permanecían cerradas y que aún quedaba nieve por llegar, y teniendo en cuenta lo imprevisibles que podían resultar las Rocosas en primavera, seguramente pasarían dos semanas, quizás incluso tres, hasta que se pudiera viajar con total seguridad. Era extraño, pero aunque lo más normal habría sido que se sintiera molesta por aquella compañía obligada, lo cierto era que le gustaba aquella ruptura en la soledad que ella misma se había impuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía un retrato, quizás demasiado, pero había sido incapaz de enfrentarse a un sujeto de carne y hueso después de lo de Costia.

En la cabaña, lejos de todos los recuerdos, había empezado el proceso de curación. En San Francisco había sido incapaz de levantar un pincel, ya que el dolor había hecho algo más que debilitarla, la había dejado vacía.

Pero allí, aislada y completamente sola, había pintado paisajes y bodegones, sueños apenas recordados, y marinas a partir de antiguos bosquejos. Había sido suficiente, pero sólo con la llegada de Clarke había sentido la necesidad de volver a pintar el rostro humano.

En el pasado había creído en el destino, en una pauta vital que estaba predestinada desde antes del nacimiento, pero la muerte de Costia lo había cambiado todo. A partir de aquel momento había tenido que echarle la culpa a alguien, a algo, y lo más fácil a la vez que doloroso había sido culparse a sí misma.

Pero mientras esbozaba el rostro de Clarke y pensaba en la extraña secuencia de circunstancias que la habían llevado a su vida, empezó a cuestionarse de nuevo sus creencias... y no pudo evitar volver a preguntarse lo que estaría pensando ella.

—¿Estás cansada?

—No —contestó la rubia, sin moverse.

Lexa la había colocado en una silla junto a la ventana, en un ángulo en el que estaba de cara a ella, pero que le permitía mirar hacia fuera. La luz la iluminaba de lleno, sin crear la más mínima sombra.

—Me gusta contemplar la nieve —siguió diciendo ella—; ahora hay algunas huellas, y me gusta pensar en los animales que pueden haber pasado sin que los hayamos visto. También puedo ver las montañas, y la verdad es que parecen muy viejas y amenazadoras. Hacia el este son más accesibles, más amigables.

La morena murmuró distraídamente su conformidad mientras contemplaba el boceto que estaba haciendo. Era bueno, pero no acababa de reflejar lo que buscaba, y quería empezar a trabajar pronto en un lienzo. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, y la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella le devolvía la mirada con expresión paciente y algo divertida.

—¿Tienes otra cosa que ponerte?, ¿algo que te deje los hombros al descubierto?

—Lo siento, pero mi ropero es un poco limitado en este momento.

Lexa se levantó y empezó a pasearse de la chimenea a la ventana, y de vuelta a la mesa. Cuando se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara para hacer que la volviera de un lado a otro, ella obedeció sin rechistar. Después de tres días posando para la morena, se había acostumbrado a su actitud; a veces, sentía que la trataba como si fuera un arreglo floral o un frutero, como si aquel momento tan especial en el porche no hubiera existido. Se había convencido de que se había imaginado tanto la mirada en los ojos de la morena como su propia reacción.

Lexa era la artista, y ella la arcilla que había que modelar. Ya había pasado por aquello.

—Tienes una cara completamente femenina —dijo la pintora, más para sí que para ella—. Atrayente a la vez que serena, y suave a pesar de la forma pronunciada de los pómulos. Tus rasgos no son amenazadores, pero resultan increíblemente impactantes. Esto habla de sexo —dijo, mientras su dedo recorría con naturalidad su labio inferior—, pero tus ojos prometen amor y devoción. Y el hecho de que estés madura...

—¿Madura? —dijo Clarke, riendo. Sus manos, que había apretado con fuerza en su regazo cuando la morena había empezado a hablar, se relajaron un poco.

—Me refiero a tu embarazo, que aumenta aún más la fascinación que despiertas. Una mujer en estado refleja una promesa, una plenitud, y a pesar de la educación y del progreso de hoy día, un misterio irresistible. Igual que un ángel.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lexa empezó a hacer pruebas con su pelo, se lo echó hacia atrás, lo apiló sobre su cabeza y finalmente lo dejó caer de nuevo.

—Vemos a los ángeles como seres etéreos y místicos, por encima de los deseos y los fallos de las personas, pero la verdad es que fueron humanos en su día.

Sus palabras hicieron que Clarke sonriera, y le preguntó:

—¿Crees en los ángeles?

La mano de la pintora permanecía enredada en su pelo, aunque se había olvidado por completo de que la había puesto allí por una razón práctica.

—Si no creyera en ellos, la vida no valdría gran cosa —dijo, mientras pensaba que el pelo de ella, rubio y suave como una nube, parecía el de un ángel. De repente, se sintió muy incómoda, y se apresuró a apartar la mano y a meterla en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

—¿Quieres descansar un rato? —le preguntó Clarke, con las manos de nuevo fuertemente apretadas en su regazo.

—Sí, lo dejaremos por una hora, tengo que pensar en esto.

Lexa retrocedió automáticamente en cuanto ella se levantó. Cuando no estaba trabajando, se esforzaba al máximo por no tener ningún contacto físico con ella, ya que le preocupaba lo mucho que deseaba tocarla.

—Pon los pies en alto —le dijo. Al verla enarcar una ceja, añadió nerviosa—: Es lo que se recomienda en el libro que estás leyendo. Pensé que, dadas las circunstancias, no estaría de más echarle una ojeada.

—Eres muy amable.

—Supongo que es el instinto de supervivencia —cuando ella le sonreía de aquella forma, sentía unas sensaciones de lo más extrañas, cuya existencia se negaba a reconocer—. Si me aseguro de que te cuides como debes, hay menos posibilidades de que te pongas de parto antes de que se abran las carreteras.

—Aún me queda más de un mes —le recordó ella—, pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí... por nosotros.

—Pon los pies en alto —repitió la morena—; iré a buscarte un poco de leche.

—Pero...

—Hoy sólo te has bebido un vaso —con un gesto impaciente, le indicó que se sentara en el sofá antes de ir a la cocina.

Clarke se reclinó contra los cojines con un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Levantar los pies no era tarea fácil, pero consiguió apoyarlos en el borde de la mesita de café. Al sentir el calor del fuego deseó poder tumbarse delante de la chimenea, pero pensó con ironía que si lo hacía haría falta una grúa para levantarla.

Lexa era una mujer increíblemente amable, aunque a ella no le gustaba que se lo recordara, se dijo mientras la oía trastear en la cocina. Nadie la había tratado así... como a una igual, pero al mismo tiempo necesitado de protección; como a una amiga, pero sin una lista de obligaciones o de deudas que pagar. Lo quisiera la morena o no, algún día encontraría la manera de pagarle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Sí, lo haría en cuanto pudiera.

Si cerraba los ojos y apartaba sus miedos, Clarke podía visualizar su futuro. Tendría un pisito en alguna ciudad, con una habitación para el niño decorada en amarillos luminosos, blancos lustrosos y con dibujos de cuentos de hadas en las paredes. Se sentaría en una mecedora con el bebé, y lo arrullaría en las largas y silenciosas noches, mientras el resto del mundo dormía. Y ya no volvería a estar sola.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Lexa de pie junto a ella, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a sus manos para absorber parte de la fuerza y la confianza que irradiaban de la pintora; sin embargo, deseó aún más que la morena volviera a recorrer su labio inferior con el dedo, lentamente, con ternura, que la tratara como a una mujer y no como a un objeto que quería pintar. Pero se limitó a tomar el vaso de leche que ella le entregó.

—Cuando el bebé nazca y deje de darle el pecho, no voy a volver a beber leche en toda mi vida.

—Esta es la última fresca que quedaba, a partir de mañana tendrás que tomar en polvo.

—Genial —con una mueca, Clarke se bebió medio vaso de golpe—. Me imagino que es café, fuerte y delicioso —tomó otro trago, y añadió—: Y si me siento algo temeraria, finjo que es champán francés en una copa.

—Lástima que no tenga ningún vaso de vino a mano, a lo mejor daría el pego. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Lo de comer por dos es sólo un mito, y como engorde más, voy a empezar a mugir como una vaca —satisfecha, volvió a reclinarse sobre los cojines—. El cuadro que tienes de París... ¿lo has pintado aquí?

Lexa lanzó una mirada a la obra en cuestión. Era un estudio caprichoso y casi surrealista del Bois de Boulogne, así que dedujo que ella conocía el lugar.

—Sí, a partir de viejos esbozos y de mi memoria. ¿Cuándo estuviste allí?

—Yo no he dicho que haya estado en París.

—No lo habrías reconocido de no ser así —le quitó el vaso vacío de la mano, y lo dejó a un lado—. Clarke, cuanto más reservada te muestras, más ganas tengo de descubrir tus secretos.

—Estuve allí hace un año, pasé dos semanas —dijo ella con rigidez.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Que si me gustó París? —La rubia se obligó a relajarse. Había pasado una eternidad desde entonces, casi lo suficiente para poder imaginar que le había ocurrido a otra persona—. Es una ciudad preciosa. Las flores estaban en su apogeo, y los olores eran algo increíble. Llovió sin parar durante tres días, pero uno podía sentarse y ver pasar los paraguas, o contemplar cómo se iban abriendo los capullos de las flores.

De forma instintiva, Lexa le cubrió las manos con una de las suyas para intentar calmar el agitado movimiento de sus dedos.

—No fuiste feliz allí.

—Estamos hablando de París en primavera, sólo una tonta no se sentiría feliz de estar en un sitio así —contestó ella, mientras se concentraba en relajar las manos.

—El padre del niño... ¿estaba contigo?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

No debería tener ninguna, pero la morena sabía que a partir de ese momento pensaría en ella cada vez que mirara el cuadro, y tenía que saberlo.

—¿Le querías?

Clarke fijó la vista en el fuego de la chimenea, pero las respuestas estaban dentro de sí misma. ¿Había querido a Finn? Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que sí, había querido al hombre que había pensado que era.

—Mucho. Le quería mucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sola?

—No estoy sola —posó una mano sobre su vientre, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir un movimiento. Le tomó una mano a Lexa, y la apretó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Sientes eso? Es increíble, ¿verdad? Aquí dentro hay alguien.

La morena sintió el suave movimiento bajo su mano, y se sorprendió al notar un fuerte golpe. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó aún más.

—Eso ha parecido un gancho de derecha, es como si estuviera luchando por salir —conocía perfectamente bien aquella sensación de impaciencia, la frustración al sentirse atrapada en un mundo mientras se anhelaba estar en otro—. ¿Qué sientes tú?

—Me siento viva —riendo, Clarke colocó las manos sobre las suyas—. En Dallas me pusieron un monitor, y pude oír el latido de su corazón. Sonaba rápido, impaciente, y fue lo mejor del mundo. Creo...

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Lexa tenía la vista fija en ella. Sus manos seguían unidas y sus cuerpos se rozaban, y mientras la vida que llevaba en su interior le daba otra patada, la rubia sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Se quedó sin aliento ante la calidez y la intimidad de aquel momento.

Lexa deseaba desesperadamente tomarla en sus brazos. La necesidad de apretarla contra sí y abrazarla era tan intensa, tan aguda, que era un dolor físico. Soñaba con ella cada noche, mientras intentaba dormir en el suelo de la habitación libre. En sus sueños, estaban acurrucadas juntas en una cama, con el cálido aliento de ella acariciándole las mejillas y su pelo sedoso enredándose en sus manos; sin embargo, al despertar se decía que estaba loca, y eso fue lo que pensó en ese momento antes de apartarse de ella.

Aunque ya no se tocaban, su cuerpo entero notó el largo y quedo suspiro que escapó de los labios de la rubia.

—Me gustaría trabajar un poco más, si crees que puedes aguantar.

—Claro —Clarke tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar. Se dijo que era normal, ya que las mujeres embarazadas tenían las emociones a flor de piel y podían sentirse heridas sin causa alguna.

—Se me ha ocurrido algo, ahora vuelvo.

Lexa fue a la habitación donde dormía, y segundos después volvió con una camisa azul marino.

—Póntela, creo que el contraste entre la camisa menos femenina y tu cara puede ser la respuesta.

—Vale.

Clarke entró en su dormitorio y se quitó el enorme jersey rosa y al empezar a meter un brazo en la manga de la camisa notó el olor de Lexa en la gruesa prenda de algodón. Era un aroma penetrante y descaradamente sexual, vainilla con otro aroma que no identificaba. Incapaz de resistirse, restregó la mejilla contra la suave tela. El olor era delicado, pero hacía que se sintiera segura, y aunque fuera una locura, provocó en ella un profundo escalofrío de deseo. No sabía si estaba bien tener anhelos de mujer, desear a Lexa sexualmente, cuando estaba acarreando con una responsabilidad tan enorme, pero se sentía tan cerca de la morena que no parecía nada malo. Intuía que ella también había sufrido mucho, y quizás esa similitud y su aislamiento en la cabaña explicaban por qué sentía como si la conociera desde siempre.

Acabó de ponerse la camisa con un suspiro. ¿Qué sabía ella de sus propios sentimientos?, la primera y única vez que había confiado en ellos por completo, sólo había conseguido sufrir. No sabía cómo definir las emociones que Lexa despertaba en ella, pero lo mejor sería centrarse sólo en su gratitud hacia ella.

Cuando Clarke volvió a la sala de estar, la pintora estaba repasando los bocetos, desechando unos y dándole el visto bueno a otros. Al levantar la cabeza y verla allí de pie, se dio cuenta de que su percepción de ella estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada. Seguía pareciendo un ángel dorado y de ensueño, pero en ese momento parecía mucho más carnal, y la morena prefería pensar en ella como una ilusión, y no como una mujer de carne y hueso que la atraía.

—Sí, eso se acerca más a la imagen que busco —dijo, luchando por mantener la voz firme—. El color te sienta bien, y el estilo masculino de líneas sobrias crea un buen contraste.

—Puede que tardes en recuperar tu camisa, es muy cómoda.

—Considérala un préstamo.

Lexa se acercó a la silla, y al verla asumir la pose exacta de antes del descanso, volvió a preguntarse si ella ya habría hecho de modelo con anterioridad. Esa era otra pregunta más que tendría que plantearle en el momento oportuno.

—Vamos a intentar algo diferente.

La hizo moverse ligeramente mientras murmuraba para sí, y Clarke estuvo a punto de sonreír al verse relegada de nuevo al papel de jarrón.

—Maldición, ojalá tuviéramos flores... rosas, una sola rosa.

—Podrías imaginártela.

—Puede que lo haga —la morena ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y retrocedió un poco—. Esto es lo que buscaba, así que voy a pintarte directamente sobre un lienzo. Ya he perdido bastante tiempo en bocetos.

—Tres días.

—He acabado cuadros en la mitad de tiempo cuando las cosas encajaban.

Clarke podía imaginársela perfectamente sentada en un taburete alto con su caballete, trabajando febrilmente con los ojos entornados y con aquellas manos largas y poderosas en plena creación.

—He visto que has dejado algunas pinturas sin terminar — comentó.

—Perdí el interés —dijo ella, mientras empezaba a dibujar largos trazos en el lienzo con un pincel—. ¿Tú acabas todo lo que empiezas?

Ella reflexionó brevemente, y contestó:

—Supongo que no, pero siempre se ha dicho que debería hacerse.

—¿Por qué arrastrar con algo hasta el amargo final, si no funciona?

—A veces hay que cumplir con lo prometido —murmuró ella, pensando en sus votos matrimoniales.

Lexa la estaba observando con atención, y pudo vislumbrar el brillo de dolor que relampagueó en sus ojos. Como siempre, a pesar de que intentaba evitarlo, las emociones de ella le llegaron muy hondo.

—A veces es imposible mantener una promesa.

—No, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien —se limitó a decir la rubia con voz suave.

Lexa trabajó durante casi una hora, definiendo, refinando y perfeccionando cada trazo. Ella tenía la expresión exacta que la pintora quería, pensativa, paciente y sensual, e incluso antes de trazar la primera línea había sabido que aquella sería una de sus mejores obras, quizás incluso la mejor de todas. Y también sabía que necesitaría pintarla de nuevo, en otros estados de ánimo y en otras poses. Pero eso era para más adelante; en ese momento, necesitaba captar la esencia, la simplicidad de aquella mujer.

Eso podía hacerlo trazando líneas y curvas, con blanco y negro y unas cuantas sombras de gris, pero al día siguiente empezaría a rellenar el conjunto, a añadir color y todas las complejidades. Al acabar, la tendría por completo en el lienzo y la conocería perfectamente, como nadie lo había hecho o lo haría jamás.

—¿Me dejarás verlo antes de que esté acabado?

—¿Qué?

—Que si me dejarás ver el cuadro —Clarke no se movió, pero volvió los ojos de la ventana hacia la morena—. Se supone que los artistas son temperamentales, y que no les gusta enseñar sus trabajo antes de que esté listo.

—No soy temperamental —Lexa la miró a los ojos, como retándola a que le llevara la contraria.

—Sí, eso es obvio —aunque la expresión de ella se mantuvo impasible, no consiguió ocultar el tono de diversión en su voz—. Entonces, ¿me dejarás verlo?

—No me importa, mientras tengas claro que no pienso cambiar nada, aunque no te guste.

Esa vez, la rubia no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, y el sonido libre y profundo hizo que los dedos de Lexa se tensaran.

—¿Te refieres a si veo algo que hiera mi vanidad? No te preocupes por eso, no soy presumida.

—Todas las mujeres hermosas son presumidas, es normal.

—Una persona sólo es presumida si le importa su apariencia.

Entonces fue la morena quien se echó a reír, aunque con cinismo. Dejó el lápiz, y dijo con incredulidad:

—¿Me estás diciendo que a ti te trae sin cuidado tu aspecto físico?

—No he hecho nada para ganármelo, ¿no? Fue un accidente del destino, o un golpe de suerte. Si fuera increíblemente inteligente o tuviera talento para algo, supongo que me molestaría mi apariencia, porque la gente no suele ver nada más allá —se encogió de hombros, y volvió a colocarse en la pose perfecta—, pero como no tengo nada más, he aprendido a aceptar que mi imagen es... no sé, una especie de regalo que suple otras carencias.

—¿Cambiarías tu belleza por algo?

—Por un montón de cosas, pero si cambiara una cosa por otra tampoco me la habría ganado, así que seguiría sin tener importancia. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Supongo —Lexa sacó un trapo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y se limpió las manos.

—¿De qué te sientes más orgullosa, de tu apariencia física o de tu trabajo?

La artista echó a un lado el trapo. Era extraño que ella pareciera tan triste y seria, y que aun así fuera capaz de hacerle reír.

—Nadie me ha considerado nunca guapísima, así que no hay duda posible —empezó a girar el caballete, pero cuando la rubia hizo ademán de levantarse, le hizo un gesto para que no se moviera—. No, relájate. Échale un vistazo desde ahí, y dame tu opinión.

Clarke contempló el dibujo. Era sólo un esbozo, y menos detallado que muchos de los que la morena había hecho hasta el momento; aparecían su cara y su torso, y su mano derecha posada justo debajo de su hombro izquierdo. Por alguna razón, parecía una pose protectora... cautelosa, sin llegar a ser defensiva.

Pensó que Lexa había acertado de lleno con la camisa, ya que acentuaba su feminidad más que un montón de encaje o de seda. Tenía el pelo suelto, y le caía sobre los hombros en ondas desordenadas y atrevidas que contrastaban con aquella pose serena. No había esperado encontrar ninguna sorpresa en su propio rostro, pero al contemplar la imagen que la pintora tenía de ella, se removió incómoda en la silla.

—No estoy tan triste como haces que parezca.

—Ya te he avisado de que no pienso cambiar nada.

—Puedes pintar lo que te dé la gana, sólo te estoy diciendo que estás equivocada conmigo.

Divertida por la nota de altivez en su voz, Lexa volvió a girar el caballete, pero no se molestó en mirar su trabajo.

—No lo creo.

—Yo no soy patética.

—¿Patética? La mujer del dibujo no tiene nada de patética, yo diría que la palabra que la describe es «valiente».

Clarke sonrió, y se levantó de la silla.

—Tampoco soy valiente, pero es tu cuadro, así que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—¡Lexa! Clarke hizo un gesto brusco, y su tono apremiante hizo que se apresurara a ir hasta ella y la tomara de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Mira!, ¡mira lo que hay ahí fuera! —dijo, señalando con la mano que tenía libre.

Lexa sintió la tentación de estrangularla al darse cuenta de que lo que resonaba en su voz no era apremio, sino entusiasmo al ver un ciervo a menos de dos metros de la ventana. El animal tenía la cabeza alzada mientras olisqueaba el aire, y arrogantemente, sin rastro de miedo alguno, las observó a través del cristal.

—¡Es precioso! Nunca había visto uno tan grande, ni tan de cerca.

La morena compartió su entusiasmo. Un ciervo, un zorro, un halcón volando en círculos... ver a aquellos animales había sido una de las cosas que le habían ayudado a superar su dolor.

—Hace un par de semanas fui andando hasta un riachuelo que hay a un kilómetro y medio de aquí, y me encontré a la familia entera. Estaba en la dirección del viento, así que conseguí hacer tres esbozos antes de que me vieran.

—Este sitio le pertenece, ¿te lo imaginas? Acres y acres de terreno. Él debe de saberlo, y por eso parece tan seguro de sí mismo —Clarke se echó a reír, y apoyó la mano libre en el vidrio helado—. Es como si estuviéramos expuestas, y él hubiera venido a echar una ojeada al zoo.

El ciervo bajó el morro hasta la nieve, buscando la hierba que había debajo o quizás oliendo el rastro de otro animal. Se movía sin prisa, seguro en su soledad mientras a su alrededor los árboles goteaban hielo y nieve.

De repente, el animal levantó la cabeza y se fue a toda prisa hasta desaparecer en el bosque.

Clarke se echó a reír y se volvió hacia Lexa, pero entonces se olvidó de todo. Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que se habían acercado tanto la una a la otra. Seguían con las manos entrelazadas, y el sol que entraba por la ventana iba perdiendo fuerza conforme la tarde daba paso a la noche. La cabaña, igual que el bosque que la rodeaba, estaba inmersa en un silencio absoluto.

Lexa alzó una mano, y acarició su rostro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esa había sido su intención, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella tersa mejilla, supo que había necesitado hacerlo. Clarke no se alejó de ella. La morena quería creer que habría acatado su decisión si ella hubiera decidido apartarse, pero la rubia no se movió.

Notó que la mano de ella temblaba, y se dio cuenta de que la morena también estaba nerviosa. Otra nueva experiencia. Sabía que no debía acercarse a ella, se lo decía el sentido común, pero no sabía si podría resistir la tentación.

Su piel era cálida al tacto, real. No era un retrato, sino una mujer de carne y hueso. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había pasado en su vida, lo que la había convertido en la mujer que había llegado a ser, pertenecía al pasado. Ese momento era el presente.

Clarke siguió mirándola con ojos enormes y un tanto asustados, esperando sin moverse, y Lexa soltó un juramento para sus adentros mientras bajaba los labios hasta los suyos. Permitir aquello era una locura, y desearlo aún peor, pero incluso antes de que la boca de la morena se posara sobre la suya, Clarke sintió que se rendía ante la artista. Hizo acopio de valor, preguntándose adónde iba a conducirles todo aquello.

Su primer y único pensamiento cuando la boca de la morena se posó sobre la suya fue que parecía el primer beso de toda su v ida. Nadie la había besado así. Había experimentado pasión, el rápido y casi doloroso deseo derivado del frenesí ardiente; había experimentado exigencias que había podido satisfacer, y otras que no; había experimentado el deseo hambriento y la furia que un hombre podía sentir por una mujer, pero jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera había podido imaginar, aquel tipo de devoción. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, intuía en la morena necesidades más desenfrenadas firmemente reprimidas, que hacían que aquel abrazo fuera más excitante, más avasallador que ningún otro. Las manos de Lexa estaban enterradas en su pelo, explorando, acariciando, mientras sus labios se movían insaciables sobre los suyos. Clarke sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, y supo instintivamente que ella estaría allí para afianzarla.

Lexa sabía que debía detenerse, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Probar el sabor de sus labios había hecho que necesitara saborearla más y más, era como si hubiera estado vacía sin saberlo, y en ese momento, de forma increíble, fulminante y aterradora, estuviera llena y completa. Vacilantes, incluso inocentes, las manos de la rubia recorrieron sus brazos hasta posarse en sus hombros, y cuando abrió los labios, lexa notó aquella misma curiosa timidez en su invitación. A pesar de que en el exterior aún estaba enterrado bajo la nieve, podía oler el aroma de la primavera en su pelo y en su piel, por encima incluso del olor de la leña ardiendo. Los troncos se movieron en la chimenea, el viento del anochecer empezó a ulular contra la ventana, y Clarke suspiró.

Lexa quería seguir con la fantasía, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama. Necesitaba tumbarse junto a ella, quitarle la camisa y sentir su piel contra la suya, que ella la acariciara y la abrazara, que confiara en ella. Sin embargo, en su interior se estaba librando una auténtica batalla, ya que la rubia no era una mujer sin más. Estaba embarazada y dentro de ella crecía el hijo de un hombre al que ella había amado. No tenía derecho a quererla, y la rubia no podía confiar en ella; aun así, se sentía irresistiblemente atraída por la rubia, por sus secretos, por aquellos ojos que decían mucho más que sus palabras... y por su belleza, que iba mucho más allá de la forma y la textura de su cara, aunque ella no pareciera saberlo.

Tenía que parar hasta que supiera exactamente lo que quería, y hasta que la rubia confiara lo suficiente en ella para contarle la verdad.

Hizo ademán de apartarse de ella, pero Clarke enterró el rostro en su hombro.

—Por favor, no digas nada, dame un minuto.

Las lágrimas que oyó en su voz la sacudieron aún más que el beso. El tira y afloja en su interior se intensificó, y finalmente levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo. Al sentir el movimiento del niño, Lexa se preguntó qué era lo que iba a hacer.

—Lo siento, no quiero ser pesada —dijo la rubia.

Su voz sonó controlada de nuevo, pero aun así no la soltó. A lo largo de su vida, habían sido muy pocas las veces que alguien se había molestado en abrazarla, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba.

—No eres pesada.

—Gracias —Clarke retrocedió un poco, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas—. Supongo que ibas a decir que lo que ha pasado no ha sido algo premeditado, pero no hace f alta.

—No, no ha sido algo premeditado, pero no pienso disculparme por ello —dijo la morena con calma.

—Ya veo —Clarke apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla, un poco desconcertada—. Supongo que lo que he querido decir es que... no quiero que creas que yo... maldición —se dio por vencida, y volvió a sentarse—. He querido decir que no estoy enfadada por el beso, y que lo entiendo.

—Bien —Lexa se sentía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, y con tranquilidad agarró otra silla y se sentó a horcajadas—. ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?

La rubia había creído que dejaría el tema, que optaría por el camino más fácil, y se esforzó por explicarle cómo se sentía sin revelar demasiado.

—Que te doy un poco de pena, y te sientes un poco responsable por la situación y por el cuadro —se preguntó por qué no podía relajarse, y por qué la morena la estaba mirando con una expresión tan extraña—. No quiero que creas que te he malinterpretado, no espero que...

La explicación se estaba embrollando cada vez más, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el intento y callarse, Lexa enarcó una ceja y le hizo un gesto casi desafiante para que acabara de hablar.

—Sé que nunca podrías sentirte atraída por mí físicamente... en estas circunstancias, y no quiero que creas que he interpretado lo que ha pasado como algo más que... que una especie de amabilidad tuya.

—Eso sí que tiene gracia —Lexa se rascó la barbilla, como si estuviera pensando en lo que ella le acababa de decir—.Clarke, no tienes pinta de ser tonta. Me siento atraída por ti, y parte de esa atracción es muy física. Puede que hacer el amor contigo no sea posible en este momento, pero eso no significa que el deseo no exista.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero acabó levantando las manos y dejándolas caer de nuevo.

—Tu embarazo no es lo único que me impide hacer el amor contigo, hay una razón no tan obvia, pero igual de importante. Necesito saber toda tu historia, Clarke.

—No puedo contártela.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, pero levantó la barbilla en un gesto decidido.

—Tengo vergüenza.

Aquella respuesta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque no estabas casada con el padre del niño?

— No, no es eso. Por favor, no insistas.

Lexa quiso protestar, pero se mordió la lengua porque la rubia estaba muy pálida, y parecía cansada y demasiado frágil.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré por ahora, pero quiero que sepas una cosa: siento algo por ti, y va ganando fuerza cada vez más rápidamente, nos guste o no. En este momento, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer con mis emociones.

Cuando la morena se levantó de la silla, Clarke alargó una mano y la posó en su brazo.

—Lexa, no hay nada que puedas hacer, y no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—La vida es algo que uno va construyéndose, ángel —Lexa le acarició el pelo, y después se apartó—. Necesitamos más leña.

Clarke permaneció sentada en la cabaña vacía, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse construido una vida mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Durante la noche nevó un poco más, pero con mucha menos intensidad que en los días precedentes. Los nuevos centímetros que habían caído descansaban en pequeños montoncitos sobre la nieve que ya se había consolidado, y había zonas donde el grosor total alcanzaba la altura de una persona. Los alféizares de las ventanas estaban cubiertos de montañitas en miniatura, que se movían constantemente bajo la acción del viento.

El sol y a había empezado a derretir la nieve más reciente, y al escuchar con atención, Clarke podía oír el agua descendiendo por los canalones desde el tejado, era un sonido reconfortante, y la hizo pensar en una taza de té caliente junto a la chimenea, en un buen libro durante una tarde tranquila, o en una siesta en el sofá al atardecer.

Pero hacía sólo un par de horas que había amanecido, y como siempre, tenía la cabaña para ella sola. Lexa estaba cortando leña, podía oír el ruido del hacha desde la cocina, donde estaba calentando esperanzada un vaso de leche con una tableta de chocolate. Sabía que la leñera estaba llena, y que el montón de troncos que había detrás de la puerta trasera era enorme, así que tendrían bastantes reservas aunque la nevada durara hasta junio. Lexa era una mujer muy enérgica y física a pesar de ser una artista, y la rubia entendía su necesidad de hacer algo manual y cansado.

Pensó que aquella escena parecía algo muy … hogareño. Ella en la cocina, y Lexa cortando leña mientras unos largos carámbanos colgaban del tejado. Su pequeño mundo estaba en perfecta armonía, y no le faltaba de nada.

Cada mañana seguían la misma rutina: cuando ella se levantaba, la morena ya estaba fuera apartando nieve con la pala, o cortando y cargando leña. Ella le preparaba café o calentaba el que la pintora había dejado hecho, mientras la radio informaba de lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior, que nunca parecía demasiado importante. Lexa entraba al cabo de un rato, se sacudía la nieve de encima y se bebía la taza de café que ella le daba, y después la morena ocupaba su sitio tras el caballete y ella junto a la ventana. A veces hablaban, y a veces ambas permanecían en silencio.

Bajo toda aquella rutina, Clarke notaba una especie de prisa en Lexa que no acababa de entender. Aunque podía pintar durante horas con movimientos controlados y medidos, la morena parecía impaciente por terminar. El cuadro avanzaba más rápido de lo que ella había anticipado, y estaba tomando forma en el lienzo… o al menos, la mujer que la artista veía cuando la miraba.

Clarke no entendía por qué había decidido hacerla parecer tan etérea, como un ser de ensueño, y a que ella era una persona completamente terrenal. El niño que llevaba en su vientre hacía que tuviera los pies completamente plantados en la tierra. Sin embargo, había aprendido a no quejarse, porque la morena no le hacía el más mínimo caso.

Lexa había dibujado otros esbozos, algunos de cuerpo entero y otros sólo de su cara, pero a ella no le había molestado, ya que consideraba que tenía derecho; al fin y al cabo, era la forma en que ella podía pagarle por su alojamiento.

Algunos de los esbozos habían hecho que se sintiera un poco incómoda, como uno que Lexa había dibujado de ella durmiendo en el sofá una tarde. En él parecía… indefensa, y de hecho, se había sentido así al darse cuenta de que la había estado observando y dibujando sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aun así, no le tenía ningún miedo, pensó mientras removía sin demasiado entusiasmo la mezcla de leche en polvo, agua y chocolate. Lexa había sido más amable de lo que ella tenía derecho a esperar teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, y aunque podía ser brusca y parca en palabras, era la mujer más dulce y buena que jamás había conocido.

Las personas solían admirar su físico, así que era posible que la morena también se sintiera atraída por ella, pero en todo caso la trataba con respeto y cuidado. Clarke había aprendido a no esperar ese tipo de trato si existía una atracción. Se encogió de hombros, y se echó la bebida en un vaso. Ese no era el momento de pensar en los posibles sentimientos de Lexa, ya tenía bastantes problemas y sólo se tenía a sí misma para intentar solucionarlos. Imaginándose que era una taza de cremoso chocolate, Clarke se bebió la mitad del vaso de golpe. Hizo una mueca, soltó un suspiro y volvió a levantarlo, diciéndose que en cuestión de días podría volver a Denver.

Al sentir una punzada repentina de dolor, se agarró a la encimera y aguantó como pudo, mientras luchaba con la necesidad instintiva de llamar a la morena. Cuando el dolor empezó a remitir, se dijo que no era nada y fue lentamente a la sala de estar. En aquel momento, Lexa dejó de cortar madera, y en el súbito silencio Clarke oyó otro sonido; al darse cuenta de que era un motor, la inundó una oleada de pánico, pero se apresuró a sofocarla. No la habían encontrado, era ridículo pensar que había sido así; sin embargo, se apresuró a ir a la ventana para echar un vistazo.

Era un vehículo de nieve, y su apariencia casi de juguete le habría parecido divertida, de no ser porque lo conducía un agente uniformado. Clarke fue hasta la puerta y la entreabrió un poco, preparada a mantenerse firme si era necesario.

Lexa estaba sudanda. Le gustaba estar al aire libre, ya que disfrutaba del aire fresco y del ritmo de su trabajo, y aunque el ejercicio no podía quitarle a la rubia de la cabeza, al menos le ayudaba a poner la situación en perspectiva. Clarke necesitaba ayuda, y ella iba a dársela. Sabía que su decisión habría sorprendido a algunas de las personas que la conocían, ya que aunque nadie la habría acusado de ser insensible… al fin y al cabo, sus cuadros eran prueba palpable de su capacidad para la emoción, la pasión y la compasión… pocos le creían capaz de una generosidad incondicional. Costia había sido la generosa. Lexa siempre había estado más encerrada en sí misma, absorta en su arte. Ella había estado más interesada en plasmar la vida, con sus alegrías y sus penas, mientras que Costia la había abrazado al máximo.

Pero Costia ya no estaba. Lexa bajó el hacha, y su aliento salió entre los dientes para convertirse en una nube blanca bajo el frío. La pérdida de Costia le había dejado un vacío tan enorme, que no sabía si algún día conseguiría llenarlo.

Oyó el ruido del motor a medio golpe, y dejó la hoja enterrada en la madera antes de echar un rápido vistazo hacia la ventana de la cocina y rodear la cabaña para ir a ver quién era el visitante. No tomó la decisión consciente de proteger a la mujer que había dentro de la casa; no fue necesario, ya que le pareció lo más natural del mundo.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —el policía, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el viento y el frío, apagó el motor y le hizo un gesto de saludo.

—Bien, gracias —Lexa pensó que el agente, que parecía helado de frío, debía de tener unos veinticinco años—. ¿Cómo está la carretera?

Con una breve carcajada, el hombre se bajó del vehículo de nieve.

—Digamos que espero que no tenga ningún compromiso que cumplir.

—No, nada urgente.

—Entonces, no hay problema. Soy Scott Beecham —dijo, mientras le ofrecía la mano.

—Alexandria Woods.

—Había oído que alguien había comprado la vieja casa de los McCampbell —con las manos en las caderas, Beecham contempló la cabaña—. No ha elegido precisamente el mejor invierno para venirse a vivir aquí. Estamos visitando a todos los residentes de la zona, para ver si alguien está enfermo o necesita provisiones.

—Compré de todo el día de la tormenta.

—Bien. Tiene suerte de tener el cuatro por cuatro, podría llenar un garaje con todos los coches que se han quedado bloqueados. Estamos comprobando un compacto, un Chevy del ochenta y cuatro que se dio contra la valla de seguridad cerca de aquí. Está abandonado, y el conductor puede haberse perdido en medio de la tormenta.

—Es el coche de mi mujer.

Al oír aquellas palabras el policía quedo boquiabierta. Sabía que habían mujeres que se casaban entre sí pero no había conocido nunca a nadie así. Desde la puerta, Clarke abrió los ojos como platos.

—Tenía miedo de que me hubiera pasado algo, y se le ocurrió salir a buscarme en medio de la tormenta —Lexa sonrió, y sacó un cigarro—. Estuvimos a punto de chocar, y tal y como estaban las cosas, decidí que era mejor dejar allí el coche y volver a la cabaña. Aún no he podido volver para valorar los daños.

—No está tan mal como otros que he visto en estos últimos días. ¿Está bien su mujer?

—Sí, aunque las dos nos dimos un buen susto.

—Me imagino. Vamos a tener que llevarnos el vehículo, señora Woods —el agente miró hacia la casa, y aunque habló con naturalidad, era obvio que estaba alerta—. Así que están casadas, ¿no?

—Sí.

—El nombre en el registro es Griffin, Clarke Griffin.

—Es su nombre de soltera —dijo Lexa con calma.

Impulsivamente, Clarke abrió la puerta.

—¿Lexa?

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla. El agente se quitó el sombrero, y la morena se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Perdón por interrumpir —Clarke sonrió, y comentó—: He pensado que a lo mejor al agente le apetece una taza de café caliente.

El hombre se puso el sombrero y contestó:

—Es muy tentador, señora, y se lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme ya. Siento lo de su coche.

—Fue culpa mía. ¿Sabe cuándo volverá a abrirse la carretera?

—Seguramente, su esposa podrá bajar al pueblo en uno o dos días, pero le aconsejo que usted espere un poco más para viajar.

—Sí, creo que no iré a ninguna parte de momento —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Beecham, mientras se volvía a subir al vehículo de nieve—. ¿Tiene una radio de onda corta?

—No.

—No estaría mal que comprara una cuando vaya al pueblo, son más fiables que los teléfonos. ¿Cuándo está previsto que nazca su hijo?

Lexa se quedó sin palabras por un segundo al oír aquellas palabras.

—De aquí a cuatro o cinco semanas.

—Entonces tienen bastante tiempo —sonriente, Beecham encendió el motor de su vehículo—. ¿Son primerizos?

—Sí —murmuró Lexa.

—No hay nada igual. Yo tengo dos hijas, y la segunda decidió nacer en Acción de Gracias; apenas había dado dos bocados de pastel de calabaza, cuando tuve que salir corriendo al hospital. Mi mujer sigue insistiendo en que fue el relleno de salchicha de mi madre lo que provocó el parto —levantó una mano y la voz, y se despidió diciendo—: Cuídese, señora Woods.

Siguieron el vehículo con la mirada, y cuando se perdió de vista Lexa se aclaró la garganta y entró en la casa. Clarke no hizo ningún comentario, se limitó a apartarse para dejarla pasar y a cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Esperó hasta que empezó a desatarse los cordones de las botas sentada en el borde de la chimenea de piedra, y entonces le dijo:

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por decirle que soy tu mujer.

—Parecía la solución más fácil —comentó, aún ceñuda, mientras se quitaba una bota.

—Más fácil para mí, no para ti —dijo ella.

Lexa se encogió de hombros, y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

—¿Hay café hecho?

—Sí.

Clarke la oyó servirse una taza, y se dio cuenta de que la morena había mentido para protegerla, mientras que ella no había hecho más que recibir.

—Lexa… —rogando que sus instintos y su conciencia no se estuvieran equivocando, entró en la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —dijo ella, señalando la olla donde ella se había preparado la leche.

La tensión se disipó momentáneamente.

—Es chocolate deshecho… si uno está lo suficientemente desesperada.

—Parece… bueno, prefiero no decirlo. La leche en polvo está asquerosa, ¿no?

—Más o menos.

—Intentaré ir al pueblo mañana.

—Si puedes, te importaría… —avergonzada, Clarke se detuvo a media frase.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, es una tontería. ¿Puedes venir a sentarte un minuto?

La artista le agarró una mano antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te traiga?

—Palomitas. Ya te he dicho que era una tontería —murmuró, mientras intentaba liberar su mano.

Lexa sintió una necesidad casi desesperada de abrazarla con fuerza.

—¿Es un antojo, o simplemente te apetecen?

—No sé, pero cada vez que veo la chimenea, pienso en un buen plato de palomitas —La rubia sonrió al ver que Lexa no se burlaba de ella—. A veces puedo hasta olerlas.

—Palomitas. ¿Quieres algo para acompañarlas?, ¿pepinillos en vinagre o algo así?

—Eso es un mito, no todas las mujeres embarazadas comen esas cosas —dijo ella, con una mueca.

—Estás echando por tierra todas mis convicciones —Lexa no supo en qué momento había alzado la mano de ella hasta sus labios, pero tras el primer roce con su piel la soltó de inmediato—. No te has puesto la camisa. Aunque ya no la estaba tocando, le parecía que aún podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad de su mano.

—Vaya —Clarke respiró hondo, al darse cuenta de que la morena no estaba pensando en ella, sino en el cuadro. De nuevo era la artista con su modelo—. Iré a cambiarme.

—Vale —completamente desconcertada por lo mucho que la deseaba, Lexa se volvió hacia la encimera y centró su atención en la taza de café. Sin embargo, Clarke había tomado una decisión al oír que mentía por ella, para protegerla, y decidió no aplazar más las cosas.

—Lexa, sé que quieres ponerte a trabajar, pero me gustaría… creo que debería… quiero contártelo todo, si aún quieres saberlo.

La artista se giró hacia ella, y la miró con una expresión clara y muy intensa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no está bien que no confíe en ti, y porque necesito a alguien… las dos necesitamos a alguien.

—Será mejor que te sientes —se limitó a decir la morena, antes de llevarla al sofá.

—No sé por dónde empezar.

Mientras ponía otro tronco en la chimenea, Lexa pensó que probablemente sería mejor si se remontaban hasta su infancia.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó al sentarse junto a ella.

—He vivido en muchos sitios… en Nueva York, en Pensilvania, en Maryland… mi tía tenía una pequeña granja en la Costa Este, allí fue donde pasé más tiempo.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Mi madre era muy joven cuando nací, y estaba soltera. Se fue a vivir con mi tía, hasta que… hasta que empezó a tener problemas de dinero. Entonces tuve que ir a casas de acogida, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora.

—¿En serio?

Ella respiró hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

—No quiero que sientas pena por mí, no te estoy contando esto para darte lástima.

El orgullo sereno que Lexa estaba intentando captar sobre un lienzo era evidente en la inclinación de su cabeza y en el tono de su voz, y deseó ir a por su cuaderno de esbozos. Pero deseó aún más acariciar su cara.

—Vale, no sentiré pena.

Clarke asintió, y continuó con su historia.

—Creo que las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles para mi madre; aunque nadie llegó a explicarme del todo la situación, es fácil imaginársela. Era hija única, y es posible que quisiera quedarse conmigo, pero no pudo. Mi tía era mayor que ella, pero tenía sus propios hijos, así que yo era sólo otra boca que alimentar, y cuando hacerlo se volvió demasiado difícil, fui a parar a los servicios de acogida.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—La primera vez seis, pero por alguna razón las cosas nunca funcionaron. Me quedé un año en un lugar, dos en otro… odiaba no pertenecer a ningún sitio, no llegar a ser nunca una parte real de lo que tenían los demás. A los doce años volví una temporada con mi tía, pero su marido tenía problemas y me tuve que marchar al poco tiempo.

Lexa notó un matiz extraño en su voz, algo que hizo que se tensara.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Eso no importa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y empezó a levantarse, pero Lexa la agarró de la mano con firmeza.

—Clarke, tú has empezado con esto, así que acábalo.

—Bebía, y entonces se volvía bastante desagradable —admitió ella.

—¿Estás diciendo que se ponía violento?

—Sí. Cuando estaba sobrio era malhumorado y crítico, pero borracho podía llegar a ser… cruel —se frotó el hombro, como si estuviera calmando una vieja herida—. Normalmente la emprendía contra mi tía, pero a menudo también iba por los niños.

—¿Te pegó?

—Sí, cuando no era lo bastante rápida para quitarme a tiempo de en medio —consiguió esbozar una sonrisa sin humor, y añadió—: Y te aseguro que aprendí a ser muy rápida. Pero suena peor de lo que realmente fue.

Lexa lo dudaba, pero se limitó a decir:

—Sigue.

—Los servicios sociales me trasladaron a otra casa, pero era como quedarse guardada, a la espera. Recuerdo que a los dieciséis estaba contando los días que me quedaban para poder arreglármelas por mí misma, para… no sé, poder tomar mis propias decisiones. Cuando por fin alcancé la mayoría de edad, me mudé a Pensilvania y conseguí un trabajo de dependienta en una tienda de Filadelfia. Hice amistad con una clienta habitual, y un día se presentó con un hombre bajito y medio calvo, que parecía un bulldog. Él le dijo a la mujer que tenía razón, me dio una tarjeta profesional y me dijo que fuera a su estudio al día siguiente. Yo no pensaba ir, claro, pensé que quería… me había acostumbrado a que los hombres…

—Eso no lo dudo —dijo la morena con sequedad.

Era algo que aún la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero como la artista no pareció sorprendida, decidió dejar el tema.

—En fin, dejé a un lado la tarjeta y seguramente no habría vuelto a acordarme de ella, pero una de mis compañeras la vio y se puso como loca. Me dijo que era Geoffrey Wright, a lo mejor te suena.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, porque Wright era uno de los fotógrafos de moda más respetados en el negocio… no, el más respetado; aunque no sabía demasiado del negocio de la moda, un nombre como el de Geoffrey cruzaba fronteras.

—Sí, he oído hablar de él.

—Cuando me enteré de que era un fotógrafo profesional de prestigio, decidí ir a verlo, y todo pareció suceder de repente. Me encontré maquillada y bajo los focos antes de poder darme cuenta, y aunque estaba pasando una vergüenza increíble, él pareció no darse cuenta y empezó a soltar órdenes a diestro y siniestro… que si tenía que sentarme, que si quería que me levantara, que me volviera, que me inclinara… me colocó una pelliza de marta sobre los hombros, y yo creí que estaba soñando. Supongo que hice el comentario en voz alta, porque mientras seguía tomando fotos se echó a reír y me dijo que en un año podría vestir pieles hasta en el desayuno.

Lexa se reclinó en el respaldo del sofá sin decir nada, mientras se la imaginaba envuelta en pieles. Se le retorcieron las entrañas al imaginársela convirtiéndose en una de las jóvenes y temporales amantes de Wright.

—En un mes, ya había hecho una sesión de fotos para la revista Mode; después hice otra para Her, y otra para Charm. Fue algo increíble, un día estaba vendiendo ropa, y al siguiente cenaba con diseñadores.

—¿Y qué pasó con Wright?

—Nadie me había tratado en toda mi vida tan bien como Geoffrey. Sabía que él me consideraba casi siempre un simple producto, pero se convirtió en una especie de perro guardián. Me dijo que tenía planes para mí, que quería que empezara poco a poco, y que en un par de años no habría una sola persona en el mundo occidental que no reconociera mi cara. A mí me parecía increíblemente emocionante, porque durante toda mi vida había sido completamente anónima. A él le gustaba que yo hubiera salido de la nada, y aunque algunas de sus otras modelos lo consideraban una persona fría, fue lo más parecido a un padre para mí.

—¿Lo veías como una figura paterna?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero después de todo lo que hizo por mí, de todo el tiempo que invirtió en mí, yo lo decepcioné.

Empezó a levantarse de nuevo, pero la morena volvió a detenerla.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A por un poco de agua.

—Quédate aquí, voy a buscarla.

Clarke aprovechó para tranquilizarse. Sólo le había contado la mitad de la historia, y lo peor y más doloroso aún estaba por llegar. Cuando Lexa volvió con un vaso de agua con hielo, tomó un par de tragos y retomó su relato.

—Fuimos a París, y me sentía como si fuera Cenicienta, pero sin el miedo a que llegara la media noche, íbamos a quedarnos un mes, y como Geoffrey quería darles un aire muy francés a las fotos, trabajamos por toda la ciudad. Un día asistimos a una fiesta, era una de esas increíbles noches de primavera en que todas las mujeres parecen hermosas y los hombres guapísimos. Allí conocí a Finn.

Lexa notó que su voz se quebraba ligeramente y que sus ojos se ensombrecían de dolor, y supo de inmediato que estaba hablando del padre de su hijo.

—Se mostró galante y encantador, como el perfecto príncipe azul, y en las dos semanas siguientes fue a verme trabajar cada día. Salimos a bailar, comimos en pequeñas cafeterías y dimos paseos por los parques, y pensé que él era todo lo que siempre había soñado pero que nunca creí que podría tener. Me trataba como si fuera algo único y valioso, como un collar de diamantes, y hubo un tiempo en el que creí que eso era amor.

Clarke permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando que aquel había sido su error, su pecado, su vanidad.

Incluso un año después, aún le dolía.

—Geoffrey refunfuñaba y decía que era sólo un niño rico intentando ligar con una modelo, pero yo no quise escucharlo. Quería sentirme amada, necesitaba desesperadamente importarle a alguien, que me quisieran, así que cuando Finn me pidió que me casara con él, no me lo pensé dos veces.

—¿Te casaste con él?

—Sí —Clarke la miró, y admitió—: Sé que te hice creer que no estaba casada con el padre de mi hijo, me pareció lo más fácil.

— No llevas anillo.

La rubia se sonrojó, avergonzada.

—Lo vendí.

—Ya veo.

El tono de Lexa no contenía condena ninguna, pero aun así Clarke se sintió mortificada.

—Nos quedamos en París a pasar la luna de miel. Yo quería volver a Estados Unidos para conocer a su familia, pero Finn dijo que prefería que nos quedáramos donde estábamos siendo tan felices, y a mí me pareció bien. Geoffrey se puso furioso conmigo, me sermoneó y me gritó diciéndome que me estaba echando a perder, pero en aquel momento creí que se refería a mi carrera profesional y lo ignoré. Mucho después, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando de mi vida.

Clarke se sobresaltó cuando un tronco se movió en la chimenea, y descubrió que le resultaba más fácil continuar si miraba hacia el fuego.

—Creía que había encontrado todo lo que siempre había deseado, y al mirar atrás me doy cuenta de que aquellas semanas en París fueron como algo mágico, algo que no es completamente real, pero que lo parece porque uno no alcanza a darse cuenta de que todo es un espejismo. Entonces llegó el momento de volver a casa.

Clarke entrelazó las manos y empezó a moverlas nerviosamente, un signo seguro de la ansiedad que sentía.

Lexa quiso agarrárselas para tranquilizarla, pero se contuvo.

—La noche antes de marcharnos, Finn me dijo que tenía que solucionar un asunto de negocios, y salió. Yo me quedé esperándolo, un poco decepcionada porque mi marido me había dejado sola en nuestra última noche en París, pero conforme se fue haciendo tarde empecé a asustarme, y cuando él llegó a las tres de la madrugada estaba enfadada y molesta.

Volvió a quedarse callada, y la artista tomó un cubrecama que había en el respaldo del sofá y se lo colocó sobre el regazo.

—Tuvisteis una pelea, ¿no?

—Sí. Él estaba muy borracho y violento, y aunque aquella fue la primera vez que lo vi así, no sería la última. Le pregunté dónde había estado, y él me contestó… bueno, básicamente me dijo que no era asunto mío. Empezamos a gritarnos, y me confesó que había estado con otra mujer. Al principio creí que lo decía sólo para herirme, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era verdad y empecé a llorar. Aquello era lo peor de todo, mirar atrás y recordar cómo se había derrumbado.

—Eso hizo que se enfadara aún más, y empezó a lanzar objetos por la suite, como un niño con una pataleta. Gritó muchas cosas, pero en resumen me dijo que tendría que acostumbrarme a su modo de vida, y que no tenía derecho a ofenderme, porque yo había sido la zorra de Geoffrey.

Su voz se quebró con aquellas últimas palabras, y bebió un trago de agua para calmar su garganta.

—Eso fue lo que más me dolió —consiguió decir al f in—. Geoffrey había sido casi como un padre para mí, pero nunca, jamás fue ninguna otra cosa. Y Finn lo sabía, porque yo era virgen en nuestra noche de bodas. Me enfadé tanto que me levanté y empecé a gritarle, ni siquiera sé lo que le dije, pero él se puso hecho una furia, y …

Lexa vio que sus dedos se tensaban en la suave tela del cubrecama, y que después los relajaba de nuevo con deliberación. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió mantener la calma al preguntarle:

—¿Te pegó?

Ella no le contestó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y cuando la morena posó una mano en su mejilla y volvió suavemente su cara para que la mirara, vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Fue mucho peor que con mi tío, porque no conseguí escapar. Finn era mucho más fuerte y rápido. Mi tío simplemente pegaba a cualquiera que no se apartara de su camino a tiempo, pero en el caso de Finn había algo cruel y deliberado, quería hacerme daño. Y entonces, él me… —Clarke no pudo contarle lo que había ocurrido después.

Tardó unos segundos en lograr continuar, y Lexa permaneció en silencio, mientras en su interior la furia crecía y crecía hasta que pensó que iba a explotar. Entendía que una persona podía tener su genio, ella misma era bastante temperamental, pero nunca, jamás podría entender o perdonar a una persona que maltratara a alguien más débil e indefenso.

—Cuando terminó, él se quedó dormido y yo me quedé allí tumbada, sin saber qué hacer —continuó diciendo ella, un poco más calmada—. Es gracioso, pero tiempo después, cuando hablé con otras mujeres que habían sufrido experiencias parecidas, supe que es normal sentir que la culpa ha sido tuya. A la mañana siguiente, me pidió perdón llorando, y me prometió que nunca volvería a pasar. Esa fue la pauta durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

—¿Te quedaste con él?

Avergonzada, Clarke se sonrojó y después palideció de golpe.

—Estábamos casados, y pensé que podía hacer que funcionara. Cuando llegamos a la casa de sus padres, me odiaron nada más verme. Su hijo, el gran heredero al trono, se había casado a sus espaldas con una mujer insignificante. Vivíamos con ellos, y aunque hablamos varias veces de mudarnos, nunca lo hicimos. Eran increíbles, podías estar sentada a la mesa con ellos hablando de naderías y sentir que te estaban ignorando por completo. Finn fue a peor, empezó a verse con otras mujeres y casi alardeaba de ello delante de mí. Sus padres sabían lo que hacía y lo que me estaba pasando, pero el ciclo no hizo más que ir empeorando cada vez más, hasta que supe que tenía que salir de allí. Le dije que quería el divorcio.

Clarke se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de continuar.

—Eso pareció hacer que reaccionara por un tiempo. Me hizo todo tipo de promesas, me juró que iría a terapia, que acudiría a un consejero matrimonial, que haría todo lo que yo le pidiera, y

hasta empezó a buscar una casa para nosotros dos. A aquellas alturas yo ya había dejado de quererlo, y sé que me equivoqué de lleno al acceder a quedarme con él, al engañarme a mí misma. No me di cuenta de que sus padres estaban presionándolo, dificultando que pudiera mudarse, porque ellos tenían el control financiero. Entonces descubrí que estaba embarazada.

Clarke apoyó una mano sobre su vientre, con los dedos extendidos.

—Finn se mostró un poco… ambivalente ante la idea de tener un hijo, pero sus padres se entusiasmaron. Su madre empezó a redecorar un cuarto para el niño, compró cunas de época, cucharas de plata, lino irlandés. Aunque no acababa de gustarme la forma en que se estaba haciendo cargo de todo, pensé que quizás el niño podría ayudarnos a mejorar nuestra relación, pero la verdad es que no me veían como la madre del niño, igual que no me consideraban la esposa de Finn. Era su nieto, su legado, su inmortalidad. Finn y yo dejamos de buscar casa, y él empezó a beber otra vez. Me marché la noche que llegó borracho y me pegó.

Inhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse, mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en el fuego.

—Ya no me estaba pegando sólo a mí, también le estaba haciendo daño al niño, y eso lo cambiaba todo; de hecho, hizo que me resultara increíblemente fácil marcharme. Enterré mi orgullo y llamé a Geoffrey para pedirle un préstamo. Me dejó dos mil dólares, y con ellos conseguí un piso, encontré trabajo y empecé los trámites del divorcio. Diez días después, Finn murió.

Al sentir la inevitable oleada de dolor, Clarke cerró los ojos.

—Su madre vino a verme, me suplicó que ocultara lo del proceso de divorcio y que asistiera al funeral como la viuda de Finn. Su reputación y su recuerdo eran lo único que importaba, y accedí porque… porque aún recordaba aquellos primeros días en París. Después del funeral, me pidieron que fuera a su casa porque teníamos que hablar de un par de cosas, y fue entonces cuando me dijeron lo que querían, lo que pensaban conseguir. Dijeron que me pagarían todos los gastos médicos, que tendría los mejores cuidados, y que cuando el niño naciera me darían cien mil dólares para que me hiciera a un lado. Cuando me negué, cuando me enfadé por lo que estaban sugiriendo, me explicaron que se limitarían a quitarme a mi bebé si no cooperaba. Era el hijo de Finn, y me dejaron claro que tenían bastante dinero para poder conseguir su custodia. Me amenazaron con sacar a la luz el «hecho» de que había sido la amante de Geoffrey y que había aceptado su dinero, y me dijeron que habían investigado mi pasado y que demostrarían que no era una persona estable para criar a un niño. Dijeron que dejarían claro que, como abuelos del bebé, podían darle una educación mejor. Me dieron veinticuatro horas para que me lo pensara, y lo que hice fue huir.

Lexa permaneció en silencio, ya que se había quedado con un amargo sabor de boca. Le había pedido que se lo contara todo, casi se lo había exigido, pero al conocer por fin su historia no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Clarke, a pesar de lo que te dijeron y de sus amenazas, no creo que pudieran quitarte al niño.

—Eso no me basta, ¿es que no lo ves?, no puedo arriesgarme mientras hay a la más mínima posibilidad. Nunca podría enfrentarme a ellos de igual a igual, no tengo ni el dinero ni los contactos.

—¿Quiénes son? —al verla dudar, Lexa volvió a tomarle la mano—. Has confiado en mí hasta ahora.

—Su apellido es Collins. Son Finian y Lorraine Collins, de Boston.

Al oír aquello, Lexa frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran, pero a causa de la posición social de su propia familia, aquel apellido representaba más que un simple nombre, que una imagen.

—¿Estabas casada con Finn Collins?

—Sí —Clarke se volvió hacia ella antes de decir con voz calmada—: Le conocías, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que muy poco, era más… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir que era más de la edad de Costia, y optó por decir—: Más joven. Me encontré con él una o dos veces cuando fue a la costa —y lo que había visto no le había gustado lo más mínimo, así que ni siquiera se había molestado en formarse una opinión sobre él. —Leí que había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, y supongo que se mencionó que estaba casado, pero este año ha sido bastante difícil y no le presté demasiada atención al asunto. Mi familia y los Collins han coincidido en algunas ocasiones, pero no hay demasiada relación.

—Entonces, sabes que es una familia con mucho dinero. Consideran al niño una más de sus… propiedades, y me han estado siguiendo la pista por todo el país. Cada vez que me asiento en un sitio y empiezo a relajarme, me entero de que hay detectives husmeando. No puedo… no voy a dejar que me encuentren.

Lexa se levantó para pasearse por la habitación, para encender un cigarro, para intentar organizar sus ideas y, sobre todo, sus sentimientos.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime —dijo ella, con un suspiro cansado.

—Cuando te pregunté si tenías miedo, me contestaste que no, que tenías vergüenza. Quiero saber por qué.

—Porque no luché ni intenté arreglar las cosas con la fuerza necesaria, y simplemente dejé que sucediera. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí estar aquí sentada y admitir que permití que me utilizaran, que me pegaran, que llegué tan bajo como para aceptarlo sin más.

—¿Aún te sientes así?

—No —dijo ella, mientras levantaba la barbilla—. Nadie va a volver a controlar mi vida.

—Bien —Lexa se sentó en el borde de la chimenea—. Ángel, creo que has pasado por un infierno, por algo peor de lo que nadie se merece. No importa que tú tuvieras parte de culpa, como pareces creer, o que fuera sólo cuestión de circunstancias. Todo eso pertenece al pasado.

—Lexa, no es tan fácil. Ahora también tengo que tener en cuenta a mi hijo.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para enfrentarte a ellos?

—Ya te he dicho que no puedo…

Ella la interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—Si tuvieras los medios, ¿hasta dónde?

—Hasta el final, hasta donde hiciera falta. Pero eso no importa, porque no tengo los medios.

Lexa tomó una calada del cigarro, lo contempló con aparente interés y lo echó al fuego.

—Los tendrías, si estuvieras casada conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Clarke no contestó, incapaz de articular palabra, y Lexa permaneció sentada en la chimenea con la mirada fija en su rostro. Su enorme talento se debía en parte a su capacidad de centrarse en una expresión y captar las emociones que se ocultaban bajo la superficie, y quizás por eso era capaz de ocultar sus propios sentimientos a la perfección.

Los troncos chisporroteaban tras ella, y el sol de media mañana entraba por las ventanas hasta ir a parar a sus pies.

Parecía muy tranquila, como si acabara de sugerir que podían comerse un plato de sopa al mediodía, y ella no habría sabido decir si lo que le había propuesto realmente le resultaba tan indiferente.

Clarke se apoyó en la mesa, y se levantó con cuidado antes de decir:

—Estoy cansada, voy a tumbarme un rato.

—Vale, después hablaremos de esto.

Ella se giró de golpe hacia la morena, y Lexa no vio ni rastro de angustia ni de miedo en su cara, sino una furia lívida y fulminante.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así después de todo lo que te he contado?

—Puede que lo haya dicho precisamente por eso.

—Vaya, aquí está otra vez la buena samaritana —Clarke notó la amargura en su propia voz, pero no pudo hacer nada por esconderla—. El caballero en su caballo blanco, que acude galante y cargado de buenas intenciones para salvar a la inepta mujercita. ¿Crees que debería arrodillarme y sentirme agradecida?, ¿que voy a volver a ponerme ciegamente en manos de alguien, a entrar en la misma pauta lamentable y destructiv a, porque una mujer me of rece una vía de escape?

Lexa intentó controlar su genio, pero decidió dejar que ella la viera y se levantó de golpe.

—No quiero controlarte, y no pienso dejar que me compares con un maldito maltratador alcohólico.

—Entonces qué quieres, ¿salvar a damiselas en peligro como una caritativa caballero andante?

La morena soltó una carcajada, pero aún seguía demasiado enfadada.

—Nadie me ha acusado nunca de algo parecido. Una de las razones de mi propuesta es que soy una egoísta. Me conoces lo bastante bien para saber que soy una gruñona, que tengo mi genio y que puedo enfadarme, pero yo no pego ni utilizo a las mujeres, soy una de ellas si no te has dado cuenta.

Clarke se esforzó por controlar sus emociones, y logró calmarse un poco.

—Yo no he insinuado eso, ni te he comparado con nadie. Lo único parecido es la situación.

—La situación no se parece en nada, el hecho de que yo tenga dinero es una ventaja para ti.

—No me casé con Finn por su dinero.

—Ya lo sé, de eso no tengo ninguna duda —dijo la castaña, con voz más suave—. Pero en este caso, estoy dispuesta a aceptar que te cases conmigo por el mío.

—¿Por qué?

En los ojos de Lexa relampagueó una extraña expresión, pero desapareció antes de que ella pudiera interpretarla.

—A lo mejor deberías haber preguntado eso antes de nada.

—Puede, pero te lo estoy preguntando ahora —dijo ella, arrepintiéndose como siempre de su arranque de furia y de sus duras palabras.

—Siento algo por ti. No sé lo que es, pero es muy fuerte, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado en toda mi v ida —Lexa levantó un dedo hacia el rostro del lienzo y deseó poder explicarse mejor, pero siempre se había expresado mejor a través de la pintura—. Me siento atraída por ti, y hace poco me he dado cuenta de que ya llevo suficiente tiempo sola.

—Eso puede que sea suficiente, o casi, para algunos matrimonios, pero no lo es para mí… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la carga que tendrías que soportar.

—Tengo que saldar algunas cuentas pendientes —murmuró la artista, antes de volverse hacia ella de nuevo—. A lo mejor ayudar al niño y a ti me sirve para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Al ver la ternura y el dolor en sus ojos, Clarke sintió que su enfado se evaporaba por completo.

—Ya nos has ayudado, y nunca podré llegar a pagártelo.

—No quiero que me pagues nada —dijo la castaña con voz cortante, impaciente—. Lo que quiero es a ti, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga?

—Creo que de ninguna.

Los nervios empezaron a corroerla de nuevo, y se retorció las manos en un gesto de ansiedad. Estaba claro que la pintora estaba hablando muy en serio, y la posibilidad de que la deseara la entusiasmaba y la aterrorizaba a la vez.

—Ya me equivoqué una vez y fue terrible, ¿es que no lo ves?

Lexa se acercó a la rubia, le separó las manos con ternura y las mantuvo en las suyas.

—¿No te soy indiferente?

—No, pero…

—¿No me tienes miedo?

—No —contestó ella, mientras sentía que parte de la tensión se disipaba.

—Entonces, deja que te ayude.

—Voy a tener un hijo de otra persona.

—No —Lexa tomó su rostro entre las manos porque quería que ella la mirara a los ojos—. Si te casas conmigo, el niño es de las dos, tanto en privado como de cara al público. Totalmente.

—Vendrán por él —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Deja que vengan. No volverán a tocarte, y no van a llevarse al niño.

Lexa le estaba ofreciendo seguridad, y Clarke se preguntó si realmente aquello que siempre la había eludido podía estar sólo a una promesa de distancia. Abrió la boca, a punto de aceptar su ofrecimiento, pero entonces sintió un nudo en el estómago y posó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña.

—¿Cómo voy a hacerte algo así?

La respuesta de Lexa fue cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Clarke fue incapaz de negar el deseo y el anhelo que las unía, ya que lo saboreó cuando su boca la devoró, y lo sintió cuando la mano de ella se deslizó por su pelo para detenerse posesivamente en su nuca. De forma instintiva, deseosa de dar además de recibir, Clarke llevó la otra mano a su rostro en un tierno gesto de consuelo.

Era obvio que ella no era la única que tenía que luchar contra sus propios demonios, ni la única que necesitaba amor y comprensión. Lexa era una persona fuerte, y resultaba fácil olvidarse de que ella también podía estar pasándolo mal. Clarke la atrajo con más fuerza hacia sí, intentando ofrecerle su calor.

Lexa deseó poder hundirse en ella, en su dulzura, en su generosidad. Eso era lo que quería captar sobre el lienzo, su calidez y su espíritu, aunque sabía que jamás sería capaz de plasmarlo. Aquella parte fundamental de su belleza no podía pintarse, pero podía ser protegida y adorada.

—Me necesitas —murmuró al apartarse ligeramente—. Y yo te necesito a ti.

Clarke asintió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, porque aquellas palabras lo habían dicho todo.

Empezó a nevar de nuevo, y pasaron tres días hasta que Lexa pudo arriesgarse a ir al pueblo. Clarke la observó mientras apuraba su taza de café y se ponía el abrigo.

—Volveré lo más rápido posible.

—Prefiero que te tomes tu tiempo y vayas con cuidado.

—El todoterreno es como un tanque —Lexa aceptó los guantes que ella le dio, pero no se los puso—. No me gusta dejarte sola.

—Lexa, llevo mucho tiempo cuidando de mí misma.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Seguramente, mis abogados ya me han enviado la licencia de matrimonio.

Ella empezó a trastear de inmediato con los platos del desayuno, y comentó:

—Eso sí que sería rapidez.

—Les pago para que sean eficientes, y ya han pasado tres días desde que me puse en contacto con ellos. Si puedo arreglarlo, me gustaría traer a un juez de paz.

A la rubia se le cayó un vaso de la mano, y fue parar al agua jabonosa.

—¿Hoy?

—No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad?

—No, pero…

—Quiero que mi nombre esté en la partida de nacimiento —al verla dudar, Lexa sintió una punzada de pánico—. Sería menos complicado si nos casáramos antes de que nazca el niño.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Sin embargo, todo parecía muy precipitado… como su primer matrimonio, que había sido un torbellino de f lores, champán y seda blanca.

—Entiendo que prefieras algo más festivo, pero en estas circunstancias…

—No, no me importa —se volvió hacia la castaña, y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa—. Si puedes arreglarlo para celebrar la boda hoy, no hay problema.

—De acuerdo. Clarke, me gustaría que descansaras un poco hasta que vuelva, no has dormido bien.

Ella volvió a girarse hacia el fregadero. Había vuelto a tener la pesadilla, y no había conseguido pegar ojo hasta que Lexa se había metido en la cama con ella.

—No te preocupes, procuraré no cansarme.

—No creo que un beso te quite demasiadas fuerzas, ¿verdad?

clarke sonrió, se volvió con las manos aún chorreando y levantó los labios hacia los suyos.

—Aún no estamos casadas, y ya me besas como si lleváramos veinte años de matrimonio.

Lexa cambió el ambiente distendido con sólo mordisquearle juguetonamente el labio inferior. En cuestión de segundos, Clarke estaba aferrándose a la artista, en un abrazo que no tenía nada de despreocupado.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró la morena—. Ve a tumbarte, estaré de vuelta en menos de dos horas.

—Ten cuidado.

Lexa cerró la puerta, y al poco tiempo Clarke oyó el motor del todoterreno. Fue a la sala de estar, y vio cómo se marchaba.

Por extraño que pareciera, no se sintió sola a pesar de que en la cabaña se había hecho un silencio absoluto. Soltó una suave carcajada al admitir para sí que estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque se dijo que era lo normal para una futura novia. Si Lexa se salía con la suya… y empezaba a sospechar que casi siempre era así… se casarían esa misma tarde.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que su vida iba a volver a cambiar por completo, pero esa vez sería mejor, porque ella se aseguraría de que fuera así.

Llevaba toda la mañana sintiendo un ligero dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, y se llevó una mano a la zona para intentar calmarlo. Pensando que seguramente se debía al colchón y a la noche inquieta que había pasado, fue a echarle un vistazo al retrato.

Lexa lo había terminado el día anterior, lo sabía porque ella le había advertido que no lo tocara, porque la pintura tardaría un par de días en secarse del todo. Se sentó en el taburete que la pintora solía utilizar, y contempló su propio rostro. De modo que así era como la veía, pensó. Tenía la piel pálida, con sólo una ligera sombra de color en los pómulos, y aquella blancura, aquella cualidad traslúcida, era en parte lo que hacía que pareciera el ángel que la castaña la llamaba a veces. Parecía como si estuviera atrapada en una ensoñación, una de las muchas en las que se había sumergido durante las horas en que Lexa la pintaba. Como ya le había dicho, la vulnerabilidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos y alrededor de su boca era excesiva, y aunque la pose y la inclinación de su cabeza revelaban fuerza e independencia, la mirada triste de sus ojos negaba aquella firmeza.

Clarke decidió que estaba leyendo demasiado en un simple cuadro, y al sentir de nuevo el dolor, se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la cabaña mientras se frotaba la base de la espalda. En un par de horas, iba a casarse allí mismo. No habría una multitud de conocidos, ni un pianista tocando canciones románticas, ni un reguero de pétalos de rosa, pero iba a ser una novia a pesar de no tener toda aquella parafernalia. Quizás no podía hacer que fuera una ceremonia festiva, pero decidió que al menos se celebraría en un sitio ordenado y empezó a arreglar un poco la cabaña.

Finalmente, el dolor en su espalda hizo que se acostara un rato, y dos horas más tarde oyó que el todoterreno se acercaba. Se quedó allí tumbada un poco más, intentando aliviar la incomodidad que sentía, y se dijo que más tarde se daría un largo baño para ver si se le pasaba. Salió a la sala de estar justo cuando Lexa entraba con una pareja bastante mayor.

—Clarke, te presento al señor y a la señora Witherby. Él es un juez de paz.

—Hola, muchas gracias por venir hasta aquí.

—No se preocupe, forma parte de mi trabajo —dijo el señor Witherby, ajustándose las gafas empañadas—. Además, su futura esposa no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No le haga caso a este viejo cascarrabias, le encanta quejarse —comentó la señora Witherby, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su esposo en el brazo y miraba a Clarke con atención.

—¿Quieren algo?, ¿un café?

—No se preocupe, la señorita Woods ha traído un montón de provisiones. Usted siéntese y deje que ella se encargue de todo —la mujer tomó del brazo a Clarke con una de sus frágiles manos, y la llevó hasta el sofá—. La señorita está tan nerviosa como un pato en Navidad, deje que se mantenga ocupada un rato. Clarke no pudo imaginarse a Lexa nerviosa por nada, pero supuso que los Witherby esperaban aquella reacción de una mujer a punto de casarse. Al oírla trastear con bolsas y cacharros en la cocina, sugirió:

—A lo mejor tendría que ir a echarle una mano.

—No, es mejor que se quede aquí sentada —la señora Witherby le indicó con un gesto a su marido que se sentara también, y añadió—: Una mujer tiene derecho a que la mimen cuando está embarazada, Dios sabe que no tendrá demasiado tiempo para sentarse cuando nazca el niño.

Agradecida, Clarke se movió ligeramente para intentar aliviar el dolor de su espalda.

—¿Tienen hijos?

—Seis, además de veintidós nietos y cinco biznietos.

—Y otro de camino —anunció el señor Witherby, mientras sacaba una pipa.

—Guarda ahora mismo esa cosa apestosa —le ordenó su mujer—. No quiero que fumes en una habitación donde hay una mujer embarazada.

—No iba a encenderla —le contestó el hombre, antes de empezar a mordisquear la boquilla.

Satisfecha al ver que su marido se comportaba, la señora Witherby se volvió hacia Clarke.

—Qué cuadro tan bonito, ¿es que su futura esposa es una artista? —comentó, señalando un paisaje que podría venderse por una cantidad de seis cifras.

Su futura esposa. Clarke sintió una punzada mezcla de pánico y placer al oír aquellas palabras.

—Sí, Lexa es una artista.

—Me gustan los cuadros, tengo uno de una playa encima de mi sofá —dijo la mujer.

Lexa entró en la habitación con un montón de flores en los brazos, y se aclaró la garganta al sentirse un poco incómoda.

—Las vendían en el mercado —dijo.

—Y ella las compró todas —dijo la señora Witherby, divertida, mientras se levantaba del sofá—. ¿Tiene un jarrón?, su prometida no puede acarrearlas todas.

—No, creo que… no lo sé.

—Y se dice mujer —la Señora suspiró, y le guiñó el ojo a Clarke—. Démelas, yo me ocupo de ellas. Usted vaya a hacer algo útil, como poner algo más de leña en el fuego. No quiero que su futura esposa se resfríe.

—Ahora mismo, señora.

Lexa no recordaba haberse sentido tan inútil en toda su vida. Fue a la chimenea, deseando ocuparse con algo.

—No deje que le intimide, muchacha. Se ha pasado cincuenta y dos años dándome la tabarra —le dijo el señor Witherby, que seguía cómodamente sentado en una silla.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo —exclamó la señora Witherby desde la cocina.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, y comentó:

—¿Está segura de que sabe dónde se está metiendo?

Lexa se limpió las manos en los pantalones y sonrió.

—No.

—Muy bien, de eso se trata —Witherby se echó a reír, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla—. Essie, ¿quieres acabar de una vez? A estas señoritas les gustaría casarse un día de estos.

—Mantén la lengua en la boca, ya has perdido los dientes que te quedaban —dijo la mujer, al entrar en la sala de estar con una regadera llena de flores. La colocó en el centro de la mesita de café, asintió con aprobación, y le dio a Clarke un único clavel.

—Gracias, son preciosas —empezó a levantarse, y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido al sentir otra punzada de dolor en la espalda.

Lexa se acercó a ella y se colocaron juntas frente al fuego, mientras la leña crepitaba y el aroma de las flores se mezclaba con el del humo. Las palabras que pronunciaron fueron simples y ancestrales, y a pesar de la cantidad de bodas a las que había asistido esta era la primera que oficiaba entre dos mujeres, la señora Witherby se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

«Para amarte, honrarte y respetarte».

«En la riqueza y en la pobreza».

«Y prometo serte fiel».

Lexa le colocó un anillo muy sencillo, una simple banda de oro que le quedaba demasiado grande, y al mirarla Clarke sintió que algo crecía en su interior, algo cálido, dulce y trémulo. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, y repitió las mismas palabras con una sinceridad que provenía directa del corazón.

—Puede besar a la novia —dijo Witherby.

Lexa ni siquiera lo oyó. Ya estaba, era irrevocable, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto significaba para ella.

Con la mano de Clarke aún en la suya, la besó y selló la promesa.

—Felicidades —la señora Witherby posó sus labios resecos en la mejilla de la morena, y después en la de la rubia—. Señora Woods, ahora siéntese mientras yo le preparo una taza de té, antes de que su esposa nos lleve de vuelta a casa.

—Gracias, pero no tenemos té.

—He comprado un paquete —dijo Lexa.

—Sí, y todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Venga, Ethan, ven a echarme una mano.

—¿Es que no puedes preparar una taza de té tú sola? La señora Witherby puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ha casado a más de quinientas parejas, y no entiende nada de romanticismo. Ethan, ven a la cocina y deja cinco minutos de intimidad a estas jóvenes.

El hombre refunfuñó que quería irse a cenar, pero obedeció a su mujer.

—Son muy amables —murmuró Clarke.

—No creo que hubiera conseguido apartarlo de la tele, si ella no lo hubiera sacado de la casa.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Gracias por pensar en las flores… y en el anillo —dijo ella al f in.

Lexa le levantó la mano, y contempló la joya.

—En Lonesome Ridge no hay ninguna joyería, pero en la ferretería venden estos en una caja junto a un montón de clavos. Puede que el dedo se te ponga verde.

Ella se echó a reír, consciente de que iba a atesorarlo aún más.

— Aunque no te lo creas, puede que me hayas salvado la vida al comprarme el té.

—También te he traído palomitas.

Clarke se enfadó consigo misma por no poder controlarse, pero se echó a llorar.

—Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

Lexa no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba un poco nerviosa, y las lágrimas de ella no ayudaron a que se tranquilizara.

—Mira, ya sé que no ha sido la boda del siglo exactamente, podríamos organizar una fiesta o un banquete cuando volvamos a San Francisco.

—No, no es eso —Clarke se pasó las manos por la cara, pero las lágrimas siguieron cayendo—. Ha sido preciosa, maravillosa… no sé cómo darte las gracias.

—Para empezar, podrías dejar de llorar —La morena se sacó un pañuelo enorme del bolsillo, que la mayoría de las veces solía usar como trapo cuando pintaba, y se lo ofreció—. Clarke, estamos legalmente casadas, así que no tienes que agradecerme cada puñado de flores que te dé.

Ella se sorbió las lágrimas, e intentó sonreír.

—Creo que han sido las palomitas.

—Si sigues así, no voy a comprarte más.

—Quiero que sepas… —Clarke se secó la cara, mientras intentaba recomponerse—. Quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por hacerte feliz, para que nunca te arrepientas de esto.

—Voy a arrepentirme si sigues haciendo que parezca que le he dado a alguien mi salvavidas cuando el barco se hunde — dijo Lexa, súbitamente impaciente—. Me he casado contigo porque he querido, no por nobleza.

—Sí, pero…

—Clarke, cállate.

Para asegurarse de que ella le hacía caso, Lexa cerró la boca sobre la suya, y por primera vez la rubia se dio cuenta de la verdadera fuerza del deseo y la pasión de aquella mujer. Con un murmullo de sorpresa, la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Aquello era lo único que Lexa necesitaba para tranquilizarse, pero cuando la tensión empezó a desvanecerse, empezó a surgir en ella un deseo irrefrenable.

—Pronto vamos a llegar hasta el final —susurró la castaña contra su boca—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, y te aseguro que después no te quedarán fuerzas para darme las gracias.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una respuesta adecuada, la señora Witherby apareció con el té.

—Ahora, deje que la pobrecilla descanse un poco y que se lo tome antes de que se enfríe —la mujer dejó la taza sobre la mesa que había frente a Clarke—. Siento hacer que tenga que salir en el día de su boda, señora woods, pero cuanto antes nos lleve de vuelta, antes podrá volver y prepararle a su mujer ese suculento filete que compró para la cena.

La señora Witherby fue a recoger su abrigo, y siguiendo un impulso, Clarke sacó una de las flores de la regadera y se la dio.

—Nunca la olvidaré, señora Witherby.

—Gracias —emocionada, la mujer olió la flor—. Cuídese, espero que todo vay a bien con el niño. Ethan, vámonos.

—Volveré en una hora más o menos, las carreteras no están demasiado mal —le dijo Lexa—. Clarke, creo que deberías descansar, pareces exhausta.

—Se supone que debería estar resplandeciente, pero te prometo que no levantaré nada más pesado que mi taza de té hasta que vuelvas.

Contempló cómo se alejaba el todo terreno, pasando el dedo una y otra vez por su anillo de casada. Era increíble lo poco que hacía falta para cambiar tanto, se dijo mientras se frotaba la espalda dolorida. Cruzó la habitación para acabarse el té, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había dolido tanto, ni siquiera después de un día entero de trabajo en la granja de su tía. El dolor era constante y profundo, y empezó a estirarse y a encogerse una y otra vez. Se impacientó e intentó ignorarlo, pensar en palomitas y en té caliente, pero todo fue en vano. Llevaba sola menos de diez minutos, cuando tuvo la primera contracción. No fue la ligera advertencia que mencionaban los libros, sino un dolor agudo y prolongado. Como la tomó desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo de emplear la técnica de respiración para soportarla, así que se tensó y luchó contra el dolor, y se desplomó contra los cojines cuando remitió.

Su frente se cubrió de sudor mientras intentaba convencerse de que era imposible que estuviera de parto. Era demasiado pronto, un mes antes de lo previsto. Seguramente era una falsa alarma, causada por los nervios y por la emoción de aquel día. Pero el dolor de espalda… luchando por mantener la calma, consiguió sentarse. ¿Era posible que llevara toda la mañana con dolores de parto? No, tenía que ser una falsa alarma. Tenía que serlo. Pero cuando tuvo la segunda contracción, empezó a cronometrar.

Cuando Lexa volvió estaba en la cama, pero no pudo llamarla porque estaba en medio de una dolorosa contracción; sin embargo, el miedo de la última hora se desvaneció un poco. Ella estaba allí, y de alguna forma eso significaba que todo iría bien.

Oyó que ponía un tronco en el fuego, respiró hondo cuando pasó el dolor, y entonces la llamó.

Lexa cruzó la sala de estar en tres zancadas al oír el apremio en su voz, pero al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio se paró en seco y sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

Clarke estaba apoyada contra las almohadas, medio tumbada y medio sentada, con el rostro bañado en sudor y los ojos húmedos y casi negros.

—Me parece que no voy a poder cumplir con lo que acordamos —consiguió decir. Al ver el mismo terror que ella sentía reflejado en el rostro de Lexa, intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. El niño ha decidido adelantarse un poco.

La morena no le preguntó si estaba segura, ni empezó a protestar enloquecida que aquello no era una buena idea. Quiso hacerlo, pero en un santiamén estuvo junto a ella, aferrándole la mano.

—Tranquila. Aguanta un poco, voy a llamar para que venga un médico.

—Lexa, no hay línea —dijo ella, con voz nerviosa—. Intenté llamar cuando me di cuenta de que esto iba muy deprisa.

—Vale —luchando por conservar la calma, Lexa le apartó el pelo húmedo de la frente—. Ha habido un accidente, la línea debe de haberse cortado. Iré por unas cuantas mantas más, y te llevaré en el todo terreno.

Laura apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Es demasiado tarde, no aguantaría el viaje —intentó tragar, pero el miedo le había secado la boca y la garganta—. Llevo horas de parto, toda la mañana, pero no me he dado cuenta. Me dolía la espalda, pero no le di importancia porque pensé que era culpa de los nervios y de lo mal que había dormido.

—Hace horas —murmuró la artista, al sentarse en el borde de la cama. Por un momento se le quedó la mente en blanco, pero entonces sintió que los dedos de la rubia se tensaban sobre los

suyos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hay entre contracciones?

—Unos cinco minutos, he estado… —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a respirar con jadeos cortos y profundos.

Lexa le pasó la mano sobre el abdomen, y notó que se tensaba. Había estado leyendo los libros sobre parto y cuidado de bebés que la rubia había llevado, y aunque en su momento se había dicho que sólo era para pasar el rato, algo muy dentro le había llevado a intentar entender por lo que estaba pasando. A lo mejor había sido el instinto lo que había hecho que asimilara los consejos, los detalles y las instrucciones, pero al verla sufriendo se olvidó de todo.

Cuando pasó la contracción, Clarke tenía la cara aún más sudorosa.

—Cada vez son más f recuentes, no queda mucho tiempo — susurró. Aunque se mordió los labios, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo—. No puedo perder a mi bebé.

—Al bebé no le va a pasar nada, y a ti tampoco —dijo la castaña, mientras le apretaba la mano tranquilizadoramente.

Iban a necesitar montones de toallas, había que esterilizar unas tijeras y también algo de hilo. Si uno lo pensaba con calma, la verdad era que resultaba bastante simple… Lexa esperaba que fuera tan fácil en la práctica.

—Aguanta, voy por un par de cosas —vio el brillo de duda en sus ojos, y se inclinó sobre ella—. Clarke, no voy a dejarte sola. Voy a cuidarte, confía en mí.

Ella asintió, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Cuando Lexa volvió, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo y estaba jadeando. La pintora dejó unas toallas limpias en el pie de la cama, y la cubrió con otra manta.

—¿Tienes frío?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Habrá que mantener caliente al niño, es un poco prematuro.

—He puesto más leña en el fuego, y tenemos un montón de mantas —le limpió la cara tiernamente con un trapo húmedo, y añadió—: Has hablado con médicos y has leído un montón de libros, así que sabes lo que va a pasar.

Clarke la miró, mientras intentaba tragar con dificultad. Sí, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero leer sobre ello, imaginárselo, era muy diferente a la experiencia real.

—Todos mienten —esbozó una débil sonrisa al verla fruncir el ceño—. Te dicen que no duele tanto si intentas acompañar al dolor.

Lexa se llevó la mano de la rubia a sus labios, y la mantuvo allí.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, haz que el techo se venga abajo con tus alaridos. Nadie va a oírte.

—No voy a traer este niño al mundo en medio de gritos — Clarke soltó un jadeo, y apretó con fuerza su mano—. No puedo…

—Sí, claro que puedes. Jadea, apriétame la mano. Con más fuerza. Vamos, concéntrate en eso —mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella, mientras la rubia expulsaba el aire—. Lo estás haciendo bien, mejor que bien —cuando el cuerpo de ella se relajó, la castaña fue hasta los pies de la cama—. Cada vez hay menos tiempo entre contracciones, ¿verdad? —mientras hablaba, se arrodilló en el colchón y levantó la manta.

—Ya casi se van sucediendo sin apenas descanso.

—Eso significa que ya se está acabando, aférrate a eso.

Clarke intentó humedecerse sus labios resecos, pero sentía la lengua hinchada.

—Prométeme que, si me pasa algo…

—No te va a pasar nada —dijo la artista con brusquedad.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la de la rubia cargada de dolor, la de la castaña de decisión.

—Maldita sea, no voy a perder a ninguno de los dos, ¿está claro? Los tres vamos a sacar esto adelante. Ahora tienes trabajo que hacer, ángel.

Lexa se estremeció con cada contracción que sacudió su cuerpo. El tiempo parecía ralentizarse mientras la rubia sufría, y acelerarse cuando descansaba. La morena iba de un lado para otro, colocándole bien las almohadas, secándole la cara y arrodillándose a sus pies para comprobar el progreso del parto.

Aunque Lexa oía el fuego crepitando con fuerza en la sala de estar, le preocupaba que la cabaña estuviera demasiado fría. Después empezó a preocuparse por el calor, ya que el cuerpo de Clarke parecía una estufa.

Jamás se habría imaginado que el parto podía ser tan duro para una mujer. Sabía que ella estaba exhausta, pero aun así conseguía superar el dolor una y otra vez, y parecía recargar las fuerzas de alguna forma en los breves momentos de respiro entre contracciones. El dolor parecía sacudirla de forma implacable con una dureza terrorífica, y con su propia camisa empapada de sudor, la morena soltó un juramento en silencio mientras la animaba a que respirara, a que jadeara, a que se concentrara.

Todas sus ambiciones, sus alegrías y sus penas se desvanecieron, y sólo existía aquella habitación, aquel momento y aquella mujer.

Lexa creyó que la rubia se iría debilitando con el cuerpo tan castigado por la nueva v ida que luchaba por nacer, pero conforme fueron pasando los minutos, Clarke pareció llenarse de energía renovada. Con expresión fiera y valerosa, se echó hacia delante y se preparó para lo que estaba por llegar.

—¿Has pensado en el nombre? —le preguntó, para intentar distraerla.

—He hecho unas listas. Algunas noches, intentaba imaginarme su apariencia, y … oh, Dios.

—Aguanta. Respira, ángel, respira.

—No puedo, tengo que empujar.

—Aún no, aún no. Dentro de poco —desde su posición a los pies de la cama, Lexa la acarició—. Clarke, jadea.

La rubia intentó mantener la concentración, consciente de que si la miraba a los ojos y sacaba fuerza de ellos, conseguiría salir adelante.

—No puedo aguantar mucho más.

—No hace falta, ya veo la cabeza —dijo la castaña con voz maravillada, al volver a mirarla—. Puedo verla. Empuja en la próxima.

Mareada, Clarke empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y al oír un largo y profundo gemido gutural, no se dio cuenta de que había salido de su propia boca. Lexa le lanzó gritos de ánimo, y ella empezó a jadear de nuevo.

—Bien, muy bien —la artista apenas reconoció su propia voz, ni sus propias manos. Ambas cosas le temblaban—. Ya tengo la cabeza, tienes un hijo precioso. Ahora los hombros.

Ella se preparó, desesperada por ver algo.

—Oh, Dios —las lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor, y Clarke se cubrió la boca con las manos—. Es tan pequeño…

—Y fuerte como un toro. Tienes que empujar para que salgan los hombros —con la frente cubierta de sudor, Lexa colocó la mano bajo la cabeza del niño y se inclinó hacia delante — Venga, Clarke, vamos a verlo de pies a cabeza.

Ella enterró los dedos en las sábanas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dio a luz. Por encima de su propia respiración jadeante, oyó el primer llanto del bebé.

—Es una niña —con ojos húmedos, Lexa sostuvo a la nueva vida que se retorcía en sus manos—. Tienes una hija.

Mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, Clarke se echó a reír. El terror y el dolor quedaron olvidados al instante.

—Una niña, una niña pequeñita.

—Con unos buenos pulmones, cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco en cada pie —la agarró de la mano, y se la apretó con fuerza—. Es perfecta, ángel.

Con los dedos entrelazados, sonrieron mientras la cabaña se llenaba con el ensordecedor e indignado llanto de la recién nacida.

No podía descansar. A pesar de que Lexa quería que durmiera un poco, Clarke era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. La niña, que ya casi había cumplido una hora de vida, estaba envuelta en sábanas y acurrucada en la curva de su brazo, y aunque estaba durmiendo, ella no pudo contenerse y trazó su carita con la yema de un dedo.

Era tan pequeña… pesaba dos kilos y medio según la balanza de cocina que Lexa había sacado y limpiado a conciencia, medía cuarenta y cinco centímetros, y tenía un poco de pelusilla rubia en la cabeza. Clarke no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—Supongo que sabes que no va a desaparecer de repente, ¿no?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y sonrió. Tenía la piel casi traslúcida a causa de la fatiga, y sus ojos resplandecían con un brillo triunfal.

—Ya lo sé —extendió la mano hacia Lexa para que se acercara, y cuando ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, le dijo—Sé que debes de estar muy cansada, pero me gustaría que te quedaras un rato.

—Tú has hecho todo el trabajo —murmuró la castaña, mientras acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla de la niña.

—Eso no es verdad, y es lo primero que quería decirte. No lo habríamos conseguido sin ti.

—Claro que sí, yo sólo te he dado ánimos.

—No —Clarke le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, para hacer que la mirara a la cara—. Eres tan responsable por esta nueva vida como yo. Sé lo que dijiste sobre lo de poner tu nombre en la partida de nacimiento y sobre lo de ayudarnos, pero quiero que sepas que es mucho más que eso. Tú la has traído al mundo, y jamás podré decir o hacer bastante. Y no me mires así —Clarke soltó una suave carcajada, y se acomodó entre las almohadas—. Ya sé que no te gusta nada que te dé las gracias, y no es lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro que no —Clarke le puso a la niña en los brazos, en un gesto más elocuente que las palabras—. Te estoy diciendo que hoy no sólo has conseguido una mujer.

La bebé siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, acurrucada entre ellas.

Sin saber qué decir, Lexa acarició una pequeña manita y la vio cerrarse. Como artista, había creído que entendía lo que era la belleza… hasta ese momento.

—He estado leyendo sobre los bebés prematuros —comentó — Tiene un peso correcto, y según el libro, un niño que nace después de treinta y cuatro semanas de gestación no tiene por qué tener ningún problema. Aun así, quiero llevarlas al hospital. ¿Crees que estarás lo bastante fuerte para ir a Colorado Springs mañana?

—Sí, las dos lo estaremos.

—Entonces, nos iremos por la mañana. ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Me comería un caballo.

Lexa sonrió, pero fue incapaz de devolverle la niña.

—Tendrás que conformarte con un filete de ternera. Y ella, ¿no tiene hambre?

—Supongo que cuando la tenga nos lo hará saber.

Igual que Clarke antes que ella, Lexa sintió la necesidad de trazar la forma de su carita.

—¿Qué me dices del nombre?, no podemos seguir llamándola «ella».

—No, no podemos —Clarke acarició la suave pelusilla que le cubría la cabeza, y comentó—: He pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría elegirlo tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Supongo que tienes algún nombre preferido, o de alguien importante para ti, y me gustaría que lo eligieras tú.

—Costia —murmuró Lexa, al contemplar a la pequeña dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

San Francisco. Aunque Clarke siempre había querido visitar aquella ciudad, jamás había esperado llegar allí con una hija de dos semanas y una esposa, ni ir a vivir a una elegante casa cerca de la bahía.

La casa de Lexa… y también la suya, pensó mientras frotaba su alianza con el pulgar en un gesto nervioso. Sabía que era absurdo sentirse incómoda porque la casa fuera grande y preciosa, y que resultaba ridículo sentirse pequeña e insegura al notar la opulencia y el poder que se respiraban en el aire, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo, deseó con desesperación volver a la calidez reconfortante de la pequeña cabaña. El día que se habían ido de Colorado había empezado a nevar otra vez, y aunque le encantaba la suave brisa primaveral y los pequeños brotes de las plantas en California, descubrió que echaba de menos el frío y la ferocidad de las montañas.

—Es preciosa —consiguió decir, mientras seguía con la mirada la suave curva ascendente de las escaleras.

—Era de mi abuela, la conservó después de casarse —Lexa dejó el equipaje en el suelo, y contempló aquel lugar tan familiar para ella. Era una casa que siempre le había gustado mucho, por su belleza y su equilibrio—. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe, o prefieres descansar un poco?

Clarke estuvo a punto de hacer una mueca, porque daba la impresión de que la castaña estaba hablando con una simple invitada.

—Si descansara tanto como tú quieres, me pasaría lo que queda del año durmiendo.

—Vale, entonces te enseñaré el piso de arriba.

Lexa era consciente de que sonaba amable, incluso demasiado, pero había empezado a ponerse nerviosa desde que habían bajado del avión, porque Clarke parecía haberse ido refugiando más en sí misma conforme se iban alejando de Colorado. No habría sabido explicarlo exactamente, pero sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Agarró dos maletas, y empezó a subir las escaleras. Estaba llevando a casa a su mujer y a su hija, y no estaba segura de qué decirles a ninguna de las dos.

—Yo utilizo este dormitorio —entró en la habitación, y dejó las maletas a los pies de la enorme cama de roble—. Si te gusta otra, puede arreglarse.

Clarke asintió. Aunque habían compartido la habitación del hotel mientras la niña permanecía en el hospital, sólo habían dormido juntas en la cabaña, la noche antes de que Costia naciera. Pero allí las cosas serían diferentes… todo sería diferente.

—Es una habitación muy bonita.

Notó que su voz parecía un poco tensa, pero sonrió para intentar suavizar la situación. El dormitorio, que tenía un techo elevado y estaba decorado con elegantes antigüedades, era precioso. Había una terraza, y a través de las puertas acristaladas se veía el jardín que había debajo, donde las hojas de los árboles ya empezaban a brotar. Los suelos resplandecientes estaban oscurecidos por el paso de los años, y los colores ligeramente descoloridos de la alfombra hablaban de una herencia transmitida a través de generaciones.

—El cuarto de baño está ahí —le dijo Lexa, mientras la rubia recorría con un dedo las formas talladas en una antigua cómoda. — Mi estudio está al final del pasillo, porque allí hay mejor luz. Creo que podríamos poner a la niña en la habitación que hay al lado de esta.

Cualquier tensión que pudiera haber entre ellas siempre se relajaba al hablar del bebé.

—Me gustaría ir a verla. Después de estar en el hospital, Costia se merece tener su propio cuarto.

Fueron al dormitorio de al lado, que estaba decorado en tonos azules y grises, y que tenía una majestuosa cama de matrimonio y un asiento acolchado debajo de la ventana. Como en el resto de habitaciones que habían visto hasta el momento, las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros; algunos de ellos eran de Lexa, y otros de artistas a los que ella respetaba.

—Es preciosa, pero ¿qué vas a hacer con el mobiliario?

—Podemos almacenarlo en algún sitio —dijo la castaña, sin darle la más mínima importancia a todas aquellas antigüedades. — Costia puede quedarse en nuestra habitación hasta que la suya esté terminada.

— ¿No te importa? Seguramente va a seguir despertándose por la noche durante algunas semanas más.

—Podría dejarlas a las dos en un hotel hasta que me vaya bien.

Clarke abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces vio una mirada en sus ojos que conocía a la perfección.

—Lo siento, no consigo acostumbrarme.

—Pues intenta hacerlo —dijo la artista, antes de ir hacia ella y posar una mano en su mejilla.

Cada vez que hacía aquel tierno gesto, la rubia estaba casi dispuesta a creer que los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

—Puede que no tenga el equipamiento necesario para darle de comer, pero puedo aprender a cambiar un pañal —Lexa trazó su mandíbula con el pulgar, y añadió—: Se me dan bien los trabajos manuales.

Clarke sintió que se le encendían las mejillas, y no supo si apretarse contra ella o apartarse. En aquel momento la niña se despertó, y tomó la decisión por ella.

—Hablando de darle de comer…

—¿Por qué no vas al dormitorio?, allí estarás más cómoda. Yo tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

Clarke sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Vas a llamar a tu familia?

—Van a querer conocerte. ¿Crees que estás lo bastante fuerte para que vengan a cenar?

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle con brusquedad que no era una inválida, pero sabía que la castaña no estaba hablando de su fuerza física.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Vale. También lo organizaré todo para empezar con lo de la habitación de la niña. ¿Has pensado en algún color en concreto?

—Bueno, la verdad es que… —Clarke había pensado que tendría que pintar la habitación ella misma, y de hecho quería hacerlo, pero se recordó que las cosas habían cambiado. La cabaña se había convertido fácilmente en algo que les pertenecía a ambas, pero la casa era sólo de Lexa—. Me gustaría un color amarillo, con adornos en blanco —dijo finalmente.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana mientras amamantaba a Costia, que parecía estar hambrienta. Era maravilloso poder estar con ella constantemente, en vez de tener que ir al hospital para darle de comer, para tocarla y contemplarla. Había sido increíblemente duro tener que dejarla allí, volver al hotel donde se hospedaban y esperar a que llegara la hora de poder ir a verlo de nuevo.

Sonriente, la contempló mientras comía. La niña tenía los ojos cerrados, y una mano apretada contra el pecho de ella. Ya había empezado a ganar peso, y el doctor que la había atendido en Colorado Springs les había asegurado que estaba completamente sana, mientras la enfermera le colocaba en la muñeca una pulsera identificativa con su nombre: Costia Alexa Woods.

Clarke se preguntó quién sería la Costia de Lexa. No se lo había preguntado, pero sabía que aquel nombre, aquella persona, era alguien importante para la castaña.

—Ahora, tú eres Costia—le murmuró a la niña, que empezó a quedarse adormilada contra su pecho.

Más tarde, Clarke la acostó en la cama, y la rodeó de almohadas aunque sabía que aún era demasiado pequeña para darse la vuelta. Aunque sabía que era una tontería querer dejar alguna marca de sí misma en la habitación, fue a sacar un peine de su maleta y lo dejó sobre el tocador antes de salir.

Encontró a Lexa en la planta baja, en una biblioteca de madera oscura con una suave alfombra color gris. Al ver que estaba hablando por teléfono hizo ademán de marcharse, pero ella le señaló que entrara sin interrumpir su conversación.

—Los cuadros deberían llegar a finales de semana. Sí, vuelvo a estar en circulación. Aún no lo he decidido, será mejor que tú eches un vistazo primero. No, voy a estar muy ocupada aquí durante unos días, pero gracias de todas formas. Ya te diré algo, adiós —Lexa colgó el teléfono, y se volvió hacia ella

—. ¿Dónde está Costia?

—Durmiendo. Ya sé que no ha habido tiempo para arreglarlo, pero necesita un sitio para dormir. He pensado que podría ir a comprarle una cuna, si puedes vigilarlo un rato.

—No te preocupes, mis padres van a llegar de un momento a otro.

—Ah.

Lexa se sentó en el borde de su escritorio, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Clarke, no son unos monstruos.

—Claro que no, lo que pasa es que… me da la impresión de que estamos completamente al descubierto. Cuánta más gente sepa de la existencia de Costia, más riesgo estaremos corriendo.

—No puedes mantenerla en una burbuja de cristal; además, pensaba que confiabas en mí.

—Claro que confiaba… que confío en ti —aunque se apresuró a corregirse, no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—Así que «confiabas», en pasado —comentó la castaña, más herida que enfadada—. Clarke, tomaste una decisión. El día que Costia nació, dijiste que era mía. ¿Vas a quitármela?

—No, pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes. La cabaña era…

—Un sitio fantástico para que las dos pudiéramos escondernos del mundo, pero ha llegado la hora de enfrentarnos a la siguiente etapa del camino.

—¿Y cómo va a ser esa etapa?

Lexa agarró un pisapapeles, una esfera color ámbar con reflejos dorados más oscuros en el centro. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, y se acercó a ella. Estaba perdiendo peso con rapidez, su estómago estaba casi plano, tenía los senos firmes y plenos, y unas caderas increíblemente estrechas. Lexa se preguntó cómo sería tomarla en sus brazos.

—No lo sé, pero podríamos empezarla con esto —dijo, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Al principio la besó con ternura, hasta que notó que los nervios de ella se disolvían en su calidez. Aquello era lo que la castaña había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas, aquella promesa, aquella dulzura reconfortante. Cuando la apretó contra sí, sus cuerpos encajaron a la perfección, como tantas veces había imaginado.

La rubia llevaba el pelo recogido, pero la artista se lo soltó con un simple movimiento de la mano.

Clarke soltó un pequeño sonido, como un murmullo que podía ser de sorpresa o de aceptación, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y entonces, el beso dejó de ser meramente tierno. Entre ellas pareció estallar una pasión casi imposible de contener, un deseo voraz que no conseguían saciar. Clarke sintió que un anhelo largamente enterrado en su interior empezaba a crecer y a inundarla, y se apretó con fuerza contra Lexa, susurrando su nombre.

Los labios de la castaña empezaron a recorrerle la cara y el cuello, marcándole a fuego la piel mientras sus manos la acariciaban y la exploraban con una nueva libertad.

Era demasiado pronto. En algún rincón de su mente que aún conservaba la cordura, Lexa sabía que era demasiado pronto para algo más que una caricia o un beso, pero cuanto más la saboreaba, más se acrecentaba su impaciencia. Finalmente, la tomó de los hombros y la apartó ligeramente mientras luchaba por recobrar el aliento.

—Ángel, puede que no confíes en mí como antes, pero quiero que no dudes ni por un segundo que te deseo.

Cediendo a la tentación, Clarke se aferró a ella y apretó la cara contra su hombro.

—Lexa, ¿está mal desear que pudiéramos estar las tres solas?

—Claro que no está mal —dijo la artista, con la vista fija por encima de su cabeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo—. Pero no es posible, y tampoco sería justo para Costia.

—Tienes razón —Clarke respiró hondo, y retrocedió un paso.— Voy a ver cómo está.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, sacudida por las emociones que la castaña despertaba en ella, pero a medio camino se detuvo en seco, atónita. Estaba enamorada de ella. No era la clase de amor que había llegado a aceptar, el que procedía de la gratitud y de la dependencia, y ni siquiera era el vínculo fuerte y hermoso que habían forjado en la llegada al mundo de Costia. Era algo mucho más básico, el amor más elemental de una mujer por otra, y era aterrador. Ya había estado enamorada una vez, y había sido algo breve y muy doloroso, un amor que la había encadenado. Había sido una víctima durante toda su v ida, y aunque su matrimonio había acentuado eso al principio, al final había acabado por liberarla. No había tenido más remedio que aprender a ser fuerte, a dar los pasos adecuados. No podía volver a ser aquella mujer, pensó mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la barandilla. Se negaba a volver a pasar por aquello. Eso era lo que más la había inquietado al ver la casa, al ver las cosas que contenía, porque no era la primera vez que entraba en un sitio así, y en el pasado se había sentido fuera de lugar y completamente indefensa.

Otra vez no, se dijo al cerrar los ojos. Nunca más. Cualesquiera que fueran sus sentimientos por Lexa, no permitiría que la convirtieran de nuevo en la clase de mujer que había sido en el pasado. Tenía una hija a la que debía proteger. En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, y tras echar una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, Clarke acabó de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando Lexa abrió la puerta, una oleada de intenso perfume y un abrigo de piel le golpearon de lleno. Era su madre, una mujer de una belleza inalterable y con unas convicciones inquebrantables, que consideraba que un mero roce de las mejillas no era un saludo adecuado, y prefería apretar con fuerza y durante el máximo tiempo posible.

—Te he echado mucho de menos. No sabía lo que haría falta para traerte de vuelta, pero nunca pensé que serían una mujer y una hija.

—Hola, madre —dijo Lexa, con una sonrisa.

La miró de los pies a la cabeza, y decidió que estaba tan guapa como siempre. Su madre tenía el pelo castaño, las mejillas tersas y los ojos de Costia. Eran de un color verde más oscuro que los suyos, con toques de gris, y al verlos Lexa sintió una extraña mezcla de dolor y de felicidad.

—Tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Y tú también, aunque has perdido más de cuatro kilos. Vas a tener que recuperarlos. ¿Dónde están? —Sin más ceremonia, Rebecca Woods entró en la casa.

—Becca, deja respirar a la niña —dijo su marido, un hombre alto y muy inteligente, con expresión seria. Se volvió hacia su hija, y se dieron un enorme abrazo—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, ahora podrá darte la lata a ti y me dejará en paz.

—Puedo con los dos —dijo Rebecca, que ya estaba quitándose los guantes con movimientos rápidos y decididos—. Hemos traído una botella de champán, pensé que aunque nos habíamos perdido la boda, el parto y todo lo demás, al menos podíamos brindar para celebrar vuestra llegada. Lexa, por el amor de Dios, no te quedes ahí plantada… ¡estoy deseando conocerlas!

—Clarke ha subido a ver cómo está la niña, ¿por qué no vamos a sentarnos al salón?

—Vamos, Becca —dijo Gus Woods, tomando a su mujer del brazo cuando ella empezó a protestar.

—Muy bien, voy a darte cinco minutos para que me expliques cómo te va el trabajo.

—Va muy bien —dijo la castaña.

Cuando llegaron al salón, sus padres se sentaron, pero ella estaba demasiado tensa para hacer lo propio.

—Ya he llamado a Ontari —siguió diciendo—. Los cuadros que pinté en Colorado deberían llegar a su galería de arte a finales de semana.

—Me alegro, estoy deseando verlos.

Lexa se paseó por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos, presa de una agitación que sus padres reconocieron al instante.

—Hay una obra en particular con la que estoy especialmente encariñada, y pienso colgarla aquí mismo, encima de la chimenea.

Rebecca enarcó una ceja, y lanzó una mirada al espacio vacío por encima de la repisa. Lexa nunca había encontrado nada que le pareciera adecuado para aquel sitio.

—Tendrán que juzgar por ustedes mismos —añadió ella. Sacó un cigarro, pero lo dejó cuando Clarke apareció en la puerta.

La rubia no dijo nada por unos segundos, y se limitó a observar a la pareja que estaba sentada en el sofá. Aquellos eran los padres de Lexa. Su madre era guapísima; su piel tersa apenas estaba maquillada, y su peinado acentuaba sus facciones aristocráticas y su fina estructura ósea. Lucía unos pendientes y un collar de esmeraldas, y llevaba un vestido rosa de seda y una estola de piel de zorro.

El padre de la castaña era alto y delgado, igual que ella, y Clarke vio el brillo de un diamante en su dedo meñique. Parecía triste y callado, pero sus ojos la observaban con una expresión aguda y alerta.

—Les presento a Clarke, mi mujer, y a nuestra hija.

Clarke hizo acopio de valor, apretó a la niña contra su pecho en un ademán protector, y entró en el salón. Rebecca se levantó la primera, pero sólo porque siempre parecía moverse más rápidamente que nadie.

—Me alegro de conocerte por fin —a pesar de que tenía sus reservas, la madre de la artista sonrió con amabilidad—. Lexa no mencionó lo guapa que eres.

—Gracias —Clarke sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, y a que era obvio que estaba ante una mujer formidable. Levantó la barbilla de forma instintiva, y comentó — Me alegro de que hayan podido venir.

Rebecca notó con aprobación el pequeño gesto de orgullo y desafío.

—Queríamos ir a recibiros al aeropuerto, pero Lexa nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos.

—Y con razón —apostilló Gus , con su voz tranquila y pausada—. Si hubiera conseguido contener a mi mujer, habríamos esperado un día más.

—Tonterías, quiero ver a mi nieta. ¿Puedo?

Los brazos de Clarke se tensaron de forma automática, pero al mirar a Lexa se relajó un poco.

—Claro —con gran cuidado, colocó a la pequeña en los brazos de Rebecca.

—¡Es preciosa! —dijo la mujer, con un ligero temblor en su sofisticada voz—. Qué hermosa es… —el aroma de la bebé, la mezcla de talco, jabón y piel delicada, la hizo suspirar—. Lexa me dijo que fue prematura, ¿ha tenido algún problema?

—No, está perfectamente bien.

Como si quisiera probar la verdad de aquellas palabras, Costia abrió los ojos y contempló lo que le rodeaba con expresión adormilada.

—¡Me ha mirado! —con las esmeraldas brillando sobre su piel, Rebecca contempló embobada a la niña y empezó a hacerle arrumacos—. Has mirado a tu abuelita, ¿a que sí?

—Oye, me ha mirado a mí —Gus se acercó y le acarició la barbilla.

—No digas tonterías, ¿para qué iba a querer mirarte a ti? Anda, haz algo útil y descorcha el champán —Rebecca siguió arrullando a la niña, mientras a su lado la rubia se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo—. Clarke, ¿v as a poder beber?, no me acordé de preguntarle a Lexa si le das el pecho a la niña.

—Sí que le doy, pero no creo que haya ningún problema por un trago.

Rebecca volvió a aprobar su actitud, y fue a sentarse al sofá.

Clarke dio un paso instintivo hacia delante, pero se obligó a detenerse. Aquella mujer no era Lorraine Collins, y ella tampoco era la misma persona que se había dejado avasallar en el pasado; sin embargo, a pesar de que intentó apartar aquella imagen de la mente, se vio de nuevo en la parte exterior del círculo familiar.

—Iría a buscar unas copas, pero no sé dónde están —dijo con voz insegura.

Sin decir palabra, Lexa se acercó a una vitrina y sacó cuatro copas altas de champán.

Gus tomó a Clarke del brazo, y sugirió:

—¿Por qué no te sientas?, supongo que estarás cansada después del viaje.

—Ya veo que se parece a su hija —Clarke sonrió, y se sentó en una silla.

Cuando todo el mundo tuvo una copa, Rebecca levantó la suya.

—Brindaremos por… vaya, aún no me habéis dicho cómo se llama la niña.

—Costia —dijo Clarke.

En los ojos de Rebecca apareció un brillo de dolor, y los cerró por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaban húmedos y brillantes.

—Por Costia —murmuró, y después de tomar un trago, bajó la cabeza y besó a la pequeña en la mejilla. Entonces miró a Lexa con una sonrisa, y le dijo—: Tu padre y yo tenemos una cosa para la niña en el coche, ¿quieres ir a buscarlo?

Aunque no se tocaron y la mirada duró sólo un instante, Clarke vio que madre e hija compartían algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

—Por el amor de Dios, no nos la vamos a comer — refunfuñó Rebecca cuando Lexa salió de la habitación.

Gus soltó una carcajada, y le acarició el hombro en un gesto que a Clarke le resultó extrañamente familiar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era algo que Lexa solía hacerle a ella, y que rebosaba de una intimidad cargada de naturalidad.

En aquel momento, el hombre la sacó de su ensoñación al preguntarle:

—¿Habías estado antes en San Francisco?

—No, había… no. Me gustaría ofrecerles algo, pero no sé lo que tenemos —de hecho, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la cocina.

—No te preocupes, no nos merecemos nada después de irrumpir en tu casa cuando acabas de llegar —dijo Gus , mientras colocaba el brazo tranquilamente en el respaldo de la silla.

— Las familias no irrumpen —protestó Rebecca.

—La nuestra sí —con una enorme sonrisa, Gus se inclinó y volvió a acariciarle la barbilla a la niña.—Me ha sonreído.

—Yo diría que ha hecho una mueca… abuelo —Rebecca soltó una carcajada, y besó la mejilla de su marido.

—Supongo que la cuna es para Costia y las rosas para mí —dijo Lexa, al entrar en el salón con una cuna de madera de pino cargada de sábanas con encaje, sobre las que descansaba un ramo de rosas.

—Ah, sí, las flores, se me habían olvidado. Y no, claro que no son para ti, son para Clarke —Rebecca le entregó la bebé a su marido y se levantó.

Clarke hizo ademán de levantarse, pero vio que Gus colocaba a la niña en la curva de su brazo sin ningún problema.

—Necesitaremos agua para ponerlas —siguió diciendo la castaña mayor—. Esperen, ya voy yo a buscarla.

Nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, y la mujer salió de la habitación con las flores.

—Es preciosa —dijo Clarke. Acarició con un dedo la suave madera de la cuna, y comentó—: Poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, estábamos comentando que Costia necesitaba una.

—Es la cuna de los Woods —dijo Gus —. Lexa, arregla las sábanas y vamos a ver si a la niña le gusta.

—Esta cuna es una tradición familiar —le explicó la artista, mientras sacaba obedientemente las mantas sobrantes y alisaba la suave tela blanca—. La construyó mi bisabuelo, y todos los niños de la familia Woods han podido mecerse en ella —cuando todo estuvo listo, tomó a la pequeña de brazos de su padre—. Vamos a ver si te gusta, princesita.

Al ver que Lexa acostaba a la niña y le daba un pequeño empujoncito a la cuna para que se meciera, Clarke sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

—Lexa, no puedo.

La castaña estaba de cuclillas junto a la cuna, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, Clarke vio en sus ojos un desafío, un reto, y una furia velada.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes?

—No está bien, no es justo —Clarke sacó a la niña de la cuna—. Tienen que saberlo.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero en aquel momento Rebecca apareció con las rosas en un jarrón de cristal.

La mujer notó la tensión que vibraba en el ambiente, y entró en la habitación preguntándose a qué se debía.

—¿Dónde quieres que las ponga, Clarke?

—No lo sé, no puedo… por favor, Lexa…

—Creo que quedarán bien al lado de la ventana —comentó la mujer mayor con voz calmada. Cuando las hubo colocado, añadió sin inmutarse—: Bueno, creo que ustedes tres deberían ir a entretenerse con algo mientras Clarke y yo tenemos una pequeña charla.

Clarke sintió una punzada de pánico, y se volvió hacia su esposa.

—Lexa, tienes que decírselo.

La castaña tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la apoyó en su hombro antes de mirarla. Su expresión era serena, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando su enfado.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo, y sin más la dejó a solas con su madre.

Rebecca volvió a sentarse en el sofá, cruzó las piernas y se alisó la falda del vestido.

—Qué lástima que la chimenea no esté encendida, ¿verdad? Aún hace bastante fresco para esta época del año.

—Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de…

—Querida, no me hagas caso —señaló con un gesto una de las sillas, y le preguntó—: ¿No preferirías sentarte? —cuando la rubia lo hizo sin protestar, la mujer enarcó una ceja—. ¿Siempre eres tan obediente?, espero que no, me gustabas más cuando me mirabas con la barbilla y la frente en alto.

Clarke entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

—No sé qué decir, no sabía que Lexa se lo había explicado todo. Al ver cómo se comportaban… —dejó la frase a medias, pero al ver que Rebecca permanecía en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que continuara, volvió a intentarlo—. Pensé que creían que Costia era … la hija biológica de Lexa.

—Aunque todavía no entiendo las formas de fertilización de ahora, pero da igual. ¿Debería suponer una diferencia tan grande para nosotros?.

Clarke logró recuperar la calma, al menos en apariencia, y consiguió devolverle la mirada sin pestañear.

—Supongo que eso sería lo que cabe esperar, sobre todo en una familia como la suya.

Rebecca frunció el ceño, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquellas palabras.

—Quiero que sepas que conozco a Lorraine Collins —al ver el instantáneo y aplastante miedo en los ojos de Clarke, la mujer se echó atrás. No solía tener demasiado tacto, pero no era una persona cruel—. Ya hablaremos de ella en otra ocasión, en este momento creo que lo mejor será que me explique. Soy una mujer directa y firme, pero no me importa que me planten cara.

—Eso no se me da demasiado bien.

—Entonces tendrás que aprender, ¿no crees? Puede que lleguemos a ser amigas y puede que no, es demasiado pronto para que pueda decirlo, pero adoro a mi hija. Cuando se fue hace meses, no sabía si algún día volvería a recuperarla, pero por alguna razón tú has hecho que regrese, y te estoy agradecida.

—Habría vuelto a casa de todas maneras, cuando se hubiera sentido preparada.

—Pero a lo mejor no habría regresado como una persona completa. Bueno, dejemos el tema y vayamos al fondo de la cuestión: tu hija. Lexa considera a la niña como suya propia, ¿y tú?

—Sí.

—Ya veo que no has dudado ni un momento —dijo Rebecca, con una sonrisa idéntica a la de la castaña—. Si Lexa considera a Costia como hija suya y tú también, ¿por qué vamos a sentir otra cosa Gus y yo?

—Porque no tiene su sangre, su ascendencia.

—Será mejor que dejemos a los Collins al margen, de momento.

Clarke se la quedó mirando, sorprendida de que la mujer hubiera dado de lleno en el blanco.

—Si Lexa hubiera sido incapaz de tener hijos y hubiera adoptado a un niño, yo lo querría y lo consideraría mi nieto, así que ya es hora de que superes todas estas tonterías y aceptes la situación, ¿no crees?

—Hace que parezca muy fácil.

—Me parece que tu vida ya es bastante complicada — Rebecca tomó la copa que había dejado antes sobre una mesa

—. ¿Te parece bien que seamos los abuelos de Costia?

—No lo sé.

—Ya veo que eres sincera —comentó Becca, antes de tomar un sorbo de champán.

—¿Le parece bien que sea la mujer de Lexa?

Con una ligera sonrisa, Rebecca levantó su copa.

—No lo sé. Bueno, supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver lo que pasa, ¿no? Mientras tanto, no querría que me pusieras impedimentos para que vea a Lexa o a Costia.

—No, claro que no, jamás haría algo así. Señora Woods, nadie ha sido tan buena y generosa conmigo como Lexa, le prometo que nunca haré nada que pueda hacerle daño.

—¿Le quieres?

Incómoda, Clarke lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la puerta.

—No hemos… Lexa y yo no hemos hablado de eso. Yo necesitaba ayuda, y creo que ella necesitaba dármela.

Rebecca frunció los labios y contempló su copa.

—Creo que no ha sido eso lo que te he preguntado.

Clarke volvió a levantar la barbilla.

—Eso es algo que tengo que discutir con Lexa antes de comentarlo con nadie más.

—Eres más dura de lo que parece, gracias a Dios —Rebecca apuró su copa, y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa—. Creo que vas a acabar gustándome… aunque puede que acabemos odiándonos, claro. Pero, sin importar lo que pase entre nosotras dos, no cambiará el hecho de que Lexa se ha comprometido contigo y con la niña. Forman parte de la familia —se reclinó en el sofá y enarcó las cejas, pero sintió una pequeña punzada de simpatía—. Por la expresión de tu cara, deduzco que eso no te entusiasma.

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a pertenecer a una familia.

—No has tenido una vida demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? —la voz de Becca contenía un cierto matiz de compasión, pero no en exceso, ya que no quería que la rubia se sintiera incómoda. En aquel momento, tomó nota mental de indagar un poco sobre los Collins.

—Estoy intentando dejar atrás todo eso.

—Espero que lo consigas. Hay cosas del pasado que deben recordarse, y otras que es mejor olvidar.

—Señora Woods … ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí, pero con la condición de que empieces a tutearme. Puedes llamarme Rebecca, Becca o cualquier otra cosa… bueno, menos «mamá Woods », por favor.

—Trato hecho. ¿Por quién se le puso Costia a la niña?

Rebecca volvió la mirada hacia la cuna vacía, y se quedó contemplándola con una expresión de tristeza que hizo que Clarke le cubriera la mano con la suya.

—Por mi hija, la hermana pequeña de Lexa. Murió hace aproximadamente un año —se levantó con un largo suspiro, y anunció—: Es hora de que nos vayamos, para que puedas instalarte.

—Gracias por venir.

Clarke dudó un segundo, porque nunca estaba completamente segura de lo que se esperaba de ella en aquellos casos. Finalmente, obedeció a lo que le decía el corazón, y le dio un beso a Rebecca en la mejilla.

—Y gracias por la cuna, significa mucho para mí —añadió.

—Para mí también —la mujer pasó la mano por la madera, antes de salir del salón—. Gus, ¿no fuiste tú el que me dijiste que no debíamos quedarnos más de media hora?

Cuando les llegó el sonido de su voz desde el piso de arriba, Rebecca chasqueó la lengua y empezó a ponerse los guantes.

—Siempre está fisgoneando en el estudio de Lexa. No sabe distinguir un Monet de un Picasso, pero le encanta admirar el trabajo de su hija.

—Ha pintado unos cuadros preciosos en Colorado, deben de estar muy orgullosos de ella.

—Cada día más —Rebecca oyó a su marido, y alzó la mirada hacia el piso superior—. Si necesitas ayuda para decorar la habitación de la niña, para buscar un buen pediatra, no dudes en decírmelo. Supongo que entenderás que vacíe todas las tiendas de niños que encuentre a mi paso.

—Yo no…

—Bueno, a lo mejor no lo entenderás, pero tendrás que tolerarlo. Gus , dale un beso de despedida a tu nuera.

—No hacía falta que me lo dijeras.

En vez del beso formal y vacío de sentimiento que Clarke esperaba, el padre de Lexa le dio un enorme abrazo que la dejó aturdida y sonriente.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Clarke.

Ella sintió el deseo de devolverle el gesto, de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y volver a inhalar el aroma especiado de la loción para después del afeitado que había notado en su cuello, pero se dijo que aquella reacción era absurda y se limitó a entrelazar las manos.

—Gracias, espero que vuelvan pronto. A lo mejor podrían venir a cenar la semana que viene, cuando haya tenido tiempo de descubrir dónde está cada cosa.

—¿También cocina? —el hombre le pellizcó juguetonamente la mejilla, y le dijo a su hija—: Bien hecho, Lexa.

Cuando se marcharon, Clarke se quedó en el recibidor, restregándose la mejilla con un dedo.

—Son muy agradables.

—Sí, siempre lo he pensado.

Al oír el tono cortante en la voz de Lexa, la rubia sé volvió a mirarla.

—Te debo una disculpa.

—Olvídalo —Lexa fue hacia la biblioteca, pero se paró en seco y se giró hacia ella. Qué demonios, claro que no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo—. ¿Pensaste que les mentiría sobre Costia?, ¿que habría necesidad de hacerlo?

Clarke aceptó su enfado sin inmutarse, y admitió:

—Sí.

La castaña había abierto la boca para soltar algún comentario furioso, pero su respuesta hizo que la cerrara de golpe.

—Vaya, no te andas por las ramas.

—Pensé que no aceptarían a Costia como su nieta si sabían la verdad, y me alegro de haberme equivocado. Tu madre ha sido muy amable conmigo, y tu padre…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Clarke había estado a punto de subrayar el hecho de que su padre la había abrazado, pero creyó que la artista no podría entender lo mucho que aquello la había afectado.

—Se parece mucho a ti. Intentaré no decepcionarlos a ninguno de los tres.

Lexa se pasó una mano por el pelo, que le caía sobre los hombros en una masa castaña desgreñada, como a ella le gustaba más.— Sería mejor que no te decepcionaras a ti misma. Maldita sea, Clarke, no estás aquí a prueba. Eres mi mujer, esta es tu casa, y para bien o para mal, los Woods son tu familia.

Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—Tendrás que darme tiempo para que me acostumbre —dijo con voz tranquila—. Las únicas familias que he conocido en mi vida apenas me toleraban, y no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo —se volvió y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero le dijo por encima del hombro—: Por cierto, voy a pintar el cuarto de Costia yo misma.

Sin saber si echarse a reír o soltar una palabrota, Lexa se quedó mirándola desde el pie de la escalera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Clarke pasó la brocha con la lustrosa pintura blanca esmaltada por el rodapié, mientras sujetaba un trozo de cartón en la otra mano para no manchar el amarillo de las paredes que ya había terminado. La radio que Lexa había tenido en la cocina de la cabaña estaba en el suelo, en una de las esquinas, sintonizando una emisora que ponía animadas canciones de rock. Había dejado el volumen bastante bajo, para poder oír a Costia si se despertaba.

No sabía lo que la entusiasmaba más, lo mucho que estaba avanzando la habitación de la niña, o el hecho de poder doblarse y agacharse. Incluso había podido gastar parte de sus ahorros en comprarse dos pantalones con la talla de antes de su embarazo; le estaban un poco ajustados en la cintura, pero era optimista.

De repente, deseó que todos los aspectos de su vida recuperaran la normalidad con tanta facilidad. Lexa aún estaba enfadada con ella. Se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a meter la brocha en el cubo de pintura. La castaña era una mujer con genio y bastante temperamental, nunca había intentado ocultárselo o negarlo, y lo cierto era que ella se había equivocado al no confiar en que la castaña haría lo correcto. Pero ya le había pedido perdón, y aunque sabía que no debería permitir que la afectara su continua frialdad, no podía evitarlo.

De alguna forma, eran dos desconocidas como nunca lo habían sido en la pequeña cabaña de Colorado. No era por la casa, aunque ella seguía culpando en parte a su tamaño y su elegancia; anteriormente, la falta de espacio les había obligado a compartir, a acercarse, a depender la una en la otra. Sentir que alguien dependía de ella, aunque sólo fuera para dar una taza de café en el momento justo, se había convertido en algo importante para Clarke.

Sin embargo, en aquella casa enorme no tenía que hacer casi nada, aparte de ocuparse de Costia. Lexa y ella podían pasar horas bajo el mismo techo, sin saber apenas de la existencia de la otra.

Pero la diferencia no estaba en las paredes, en las ventanas y en los suelos, sino en ellas mismas. Ella seguía siendo Clarke Griffin, una chica de clase baja, la misma que había ido de casa en casa sin tener la posibilidad de vivir realmente en ningún sitio. La misma que había ido de familia en familia, sin tener la posibilidad de pertenecer a algún lugar.

Y la castaña era… Clarke soltó una carcajada con cierta amargura. Ella era Alexandria Woods, una mujer que había sabido cuál era su lugar desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, que nunca tendría que preguntarse si seguiría en el mismo sitio al día siguiente.

Eso era lo que Clarke quería para Costia, lo único que le importaba. Le traían sin cuidado el dinero, el apellido y la enorme casa con las cristaleras y las elegantes terrazas, lo importante era pertenecer, sentirse parte de algo, encontrar el sitio de uno en la vida. Era algo que ella siempre había deseado, de modo que estaba decidida a que su hija lo tuviera, y por su parte estaba dispuesta a esperar… a pertenecerle a Lexa.

Al parecer, la castaña y ella sólo eran capaces de aunar esfuerzos en las cuestiones relacionadas con Costia. Clarke esbozó una sonrisa, ya que no había ninguna duda de que Lexa adoraba a la niña. No se agachaba junto a la cuna ni se paseaba por la habitación a las tres de la madrugada por pena o por obligación, sino porque era una mujer con una gran capacidad para amar, y le había entregado todo su amor a Costia, sin ningún tipo de reserva. Lexa era una persona atenta, cariñosa y participativa… cuando se trataba de Costia.

Pero cuando estaban juntos sin la niña, el ambiente siempre se cargaba de tensión.

Ni siquiera se tocaban. Aunque vivían en la misma casa y dormían juntas, no se tocaban casi nunca, y cuando lo hacían era de forma totalmente fortuita e impersonal.

Como una familia, habían ido a comprar todas las cosas que Costia podía necesitar… los muebles para su cuarto, sábanas, un juguete que tocaba una canción de cuna al darle cuerda, y un montón de peluches a los que seguramente la niña tardaría meses en prestar atención.

Había sido muy fácil, incluso divertido, discutir sobre sillas y parquecitos, y elegir juntas los artículos que iban comprándole a la niña. Clarke nunca había esperado poder darle tantas cosas a su hija, o poder compartir la experiencia.

Sin embargo, al volver a casa había vuelto a aparecer la tensión entre ellas.

Se dijo que era una tonta; al fin y al cabo, había recibido un hogar, protección y cuidados, y sobre todo una madre tierna y cariñosa para su hija. Desear más de lo que tenía era lo que siempre la había llevado a sufrir decepciones en el pasado.

Pero no podía evitar anhelar que Lexa volviera a sonreírle de nuevo… a ella, no a la madre de Costia ni a la modelo de uno de sus cuadros.

Quizás era mejor seguir así, como un par de amigas que compartían un interés común, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando ella la buscara como mujer. Sabía que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, porque el deseo de la castaña era obvio, y era una mujer demasiado sexy para seguir compartiendo la cama con ella sin tocarla.

Su experiencia con el acto sexual le había enseñado que el hombre exigía y la mujer se sometía. Lexa podía desearla sin amarla, sin sentir siquiera algo de afecto por ella, y Clarke sabía perfectamente bien la falta de amor y de cariño que podía haber en la cama de un matrimonio. Una mujer como Lexa tendría muchas exigencias, y ella cedería, porque la amaba demasiado para negarle algo. Y de ese modo, el ciclo que había conseguido romper volvería a empezar de nuevo.

Lexa la contempló desde la puerta, consciente de que algo iba muy, pero que muy mal. Por la expresión de su rostro y la postura de sus hombros, era obvio que Clarke estaba muy inquieta. Su nerviosismo parecía ir en aumento conforme iban pasando los días, y aunque ella fingía que no pasaba nada, a ella no podía engañarla.

Era algo que la enfurecía, y cuanto más controlaba su genio, más se incrementaba su enfado. No le había levantado la voz ni una sola vez desde el día que habían llegado a la casa, pero ella parecía estar esperando un arrebato de genio por su parte.

Le había dado todo el espacio que le había sido humanamente posible, y eso le estaba matando. Dormir con ella, sentir que se volvía hacia ella en medio de la noche y que sólo las separaba el fino algodón de su camisón, había dado un nuevo significado al insomnio.

Había empezado a trabajar en medio de la noche, y a pasar el tiempo libre en su estudio o en la galería de arte, con tal de resistir la tentación de reclamar lo que ya le pertenecía legalmente.

Clarke aún seguía muy delicada, tanto física como emocionalmente, y por eso no se atrevía a pedirle nada. Sin importar lo egoísta que pudiera haber sido en el pasado, no podía justificar de ninguna manera satisfacerse a expensas de ella… o asustarla dejando que viera con cuánta desesperación, con cuánta violencia la deseaba.

Aun así, sabía que dentro de la rubia había una pasión explosiva, la había visto reflejada en sus ojos. Clarke la necesitaba tanto como la castaña a ella, y no estaba segura de si alguna de las dos alcanzaba a entender realmente adónde podía llevarles aquel anhelo.

Podía ser paciente. Sabía que el cuerpo de ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse del parto, y sería capaz de dárselo; sin embargo, no sabía si podría esperar a que se curaran las heridas de su mente.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir hacia ella, sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el pelo, quería reconfortarla, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo expresar lo que sentía en palabras. De modo que se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y le dijo:

—¿Aún no has acabado por hoy ?

Sobresaltada, Clarke se salpicó una mano con pintura y se apoyó en los talones.

—No te he oído llegar.

—No te levantes. Vaya, estás hecha un cuadro.

Lexa entró en la habitación, y contempló las luminosas paredes antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ella. Llevaba un par de viejos vaqueros suyos, y se los había asegurado en la cintura con un poco de cuerda de tender la ropa. También se había puesto una de sus camisas, que le quedaba un poco grande, y el dobladillo estaba rasgado a la altura de su cadera.

—¿Esa ropa es mía?

—Pensé que no habría problema —Clarke agarró un trapo, y empezó a limpiarse la pintura de la mano—. Ya estaba manchada de pintura, así que era obvio que habías trabajado con ella.

—A lo mejor no conoces la diferencia entre pintar y … — señaló la pared con un gesto, y añadió—: Pintar.

Ella estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Lexa estaba bromeando. Al ver que la castaña ya no parecía estar de mal humor, pensó que a lo mejor eso significaba que volvían a ser amigas de nuevo.

—No, no tengo ni idea. Pensé que a lo mejor tus pantalones me darían algo de inspiración artística.

—Podrías haber acudido a la fuente.

Clarke dejó la brocha encima del bote abierto de pintura, y sintió un gran alivio. Aunque la artista no lo sabía, Lexa había encontrado las palabras perfectas para tranquilizarla.

—Nunca podría haberle sugerido a la famosa Alexandria Woods que malgastara su genialidad en un simple zócalo.

Lexa pensó que todo parecía muy fácil cuando ella estaba así, tan relajada, y con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Está claro que tenías miedo de que te pusiera en evidencia.

Clarke esbozó una sonrisa un poco vacilante, ya que hacía días que Lexa no la miraba de aquella forma, entonces la castaña se agachó a su lado, y ella se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas.

—¡Lexa, no! Te vas a manchar de pintura, y estás muy guapa.

—¿En serio? —dijo la artista, con la brocha en la mano.

—Sí —la rubia intentó quitársela, pero ella no la dejó—. Siempre te pones muy elegante para ir a la galería de arte.

—Vaya —dijo la castaña, con expresión de disgusto.

Clarke se echó a reír.

—Bueno, es verdad —dijo, mientras contenía el impulso de pasarle la mano por el flequillo—. Es un aspecto muy diferente a la de masculina mujer de campo que tenías en Colorado, aunque aquel también me gustaba mucho.

Lexa no supo si sonreír o soltar un comentario burlón.

—¿Masculina mujer de campo?

—Sí, con tus pantalones de pana, tu camisa de franela, el pelo alborotado y la cara sin maquillaje. Creo que a Geoffrey le habría encantado fotografiarte con un hacha…

Clarke la contempló, comparando su apariencia en la cabaña con la que tenía en ese momento. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba cubriendo con la mano la suya en el mango de la brocha, y se apresuró a apartarla mientras luchaba por acordarse de lo que había estado diciendo.

—Ahora no estás vestida para trabajar en medio de las montañas, y estuve metida en el negocio de la moda el tiempo suficiente para reconocer la ropa de buena calidad. Los pantalones que llevas son de lino, y te los vas a manchar.

Aunque Lexa era plenamente consciente de la súbita tensión en los dedos de ella, y había visto la mirada que había aparecido en sus ojos, se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy descuidada?

—Sólo cuando pintas.

—Le dijo el cazo a la sartén —rezongó la castaña. Haciendo caso omiso del respingo que dio cuando le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, lo levantó frente a ella para demostrar que tenía razón.

Clarke frunció la nariz al ver la pintura blanca en su dedo… e intentó ignorar el reguero de calor que le había dejado su caricia en la piel.

—Yo no soy una artista —con el trapo en una mano, la agarró por la muñeca con la otra para limpiarle la mancha.

Lexa tenía unas manos preciosas, y se imaginó cómo sería sentirlas recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente, acariciándola como si le importara de verdad la mujer que había debajo de la piel.

Se humedeció los labios, y levantó los ojos para mirarla. Estaban sentadas la una junto a la otra encima de un trapo, y ella tenía aferrada una de sus manos. Asombrada, notó que el pulso de Lexa se aceleraba, y vio en sus ojos lo que la artista le había ocultado durante días: deseo, puro y simple. La intensidad que percibió en ella la puso un poco nerviosa, pero incapaz de resistirse, se inclinó hacia la castaña.

El trapo se le cayó de la mano.

Costia empezó a llorar.

Lexa y Clarke se apartaron bruscamente, como niñas pilladas in fraganti con la mano en la caja de galletas.

—Debe de tener hambre, y seguramente habrá que cambiarle el pañal —dijo la rubia, al levantarse.

Lexa la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

—Me gustaría que volvieras aquí cuando acabes.

Clarke sintió una mezcla de deseo y nerviosismo que la confundió.

—Vale. No te preocupes por el zócalo, lo acabaré después.

Clarke estuvo más de una hora con Costia, y se sintió decepcionada al ver que Lexa no iba, como solía hacer, a tomar en brazos a la niña y a jugar con ella antes de que volviera a dormirse. Esos eran los mejores momentos, los que compartían con sencillez en familia; sin embargo, al tapar a la niña con las mantas se recordó que Lexa no podía dedicarles cada minuto que tuviera libre a la niña y a ella.

Dejando a la pequeña sequita y tranquila, fue al cuarto de baño contiguo para refrescarse un poco. Después de lavarse y quitarse la pintura que le manchaba la cara, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había enfrente de la enorme bañera.

Vestida con ropa un poco masculina que le quedaba grande y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, no tenía un aspecto nada sexy, y sin embargo, por un instante Lexa había parecido completamente seducida en la habitación de Costia.

¿Era eso lo que ella quería?

Preguntándose cómo podía saber lo que realmente quería, Clarke presionó los dedos contra sus ojos mientras intentaba desenmarañar sus sentimientos, pero estaba completamente confundida. A veces intentaba imaginarse cómo sería estar con Lexa, hacer el amor con ella, pero entonces se acordaba de cómo había sido en el pasado, cuando el acto no había tenido nada que ver con el amor.

Sabía que no debía dejar que los recuerdos siguieran inmiscuyéndose en su vida, se dijo que era una persona demasiado sensata para caer en ese error… o al menos, quería serlo. Había asistido a terapia, y había hablado con asesoras y con otras mujeres que habían padecido situaciones muy similares a la suya. Como había tenido que mudarse constantemente, no había podido permanecer en ningún grupo en concreto durante demasiado tiempo, pero la habían ayudado inmensamente.

Saber que no era la única persona en el mundo que había pasado por algo así, ver y hablar con otras mujeres que habían conseguido cambiar sus vidas, le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.

Ella sabía, al menos desde un punto de vista intelectual, que lo que le había pasado había sido el resultado de la enfermedad de un hombre sumada a su propia inseguridad, pero era muy diferente saberlo que aceptarlo y superarlo, que arriesgarse a tener otra relación.

Quería ser una persona normal, y estaba decidida a conseguirlo. Ese había sido el lema común de todas las sesiones a las que había asistido en diferentes ciudades. Junto con el miedo, la rabia y el enfado consigo misma, había habido una necesidad desesperada de volver a ser una mujer normal.

Pero era muy difícil dar ese paso enorme y aterrador hacia el futuro. Con los ojos fijos en el reflejo de sus propios ojos en el espejo, Clarke se recordó que era algo que tenía que hacer por sí sola, que nadie podía hacerlo por ella. Pero con Lexa y sus sentimientos por la castaña, sabía que tenía una oportunidad de conseguirlo… si estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Sabía que no sabría lo unidas que podían llegar a estar, lo mucho que podían significar la una para la otra, si no se permitía desear compartir su intimidad con ella.

Clarke se mordió el labio inferior, y se volvió para contemplar el lujoso cuarto de baño, que era casi tan grande como algunas de las habitaciones en las que había vivido a lo largo de los años. Estaba decorado completamente en blanco, y era un espacio reluciente que invitaba al relax y a la complacencia.

Podía hundirse en el agua caliente y profunda de la bañera, y permanecer allí hasta que su piel estuviera sonrosada. Aún tenía un bote casi entero de un seductor perfume francés que Geoffrey le había comprado en París, podía ponerse un poco, y entonces… entonces, ¿qué?

No tenía nada hermoso o femenino que ponerse, la única ropa que no había llevado a casas de empeño o a tiendas de segunda mano durante su huida a través del país era de premamá. Los dos pares de pantalones y las blusas de algodón no contaban.

En todo caso, ¿qué importaba si tenía o no un armario lleno de picardías de encaje? Seguiría sin saber qué decir o hacer, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en sí misma sólo como mujer, a lo mejor nunca lo había hecho; además, quizás sería mejor reestablecer la antigua camaradería con Lexa, antes de que intentaran tener relaciones sexuales.

Si eso era lo que la castaña quería… y lo que ella quería, claro.

Clarke salió del cuarto de baño y fue a buscarla.

Al llegar a la habitación de Costia, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el zócalo ya estaba terminado, las latas de pinturas cerradas y los pinceles y las brochas limpios. Se volvió hacia Lexa, y lo vio doblando tranquilamente un trapo.

—Has acabado de pintar —consiguió decir al fin.

—Sí, parece que lo he conseguido sin ningún incidente.

—Ha quedado precioso, como siempre me había imaginado —Clarke entró en la habitación, y empezó a colocar mentalmente los muebles—. Creo que debería poner unas cortinas blancas, aunque supongo que poner gasas y encajes quedaría demasiado excesivo para una bebé, ¿no crees?

—Sí, creo que sí. No hace frío, así que he abierto las ventanas. No quiero poner a Costia en la habitación hasta que se vaya del todo el olor a pintura.

—Claro —dijo ella distraídamente, mientras pensaba en si sería buena idea poner la cuna entre las dos ventanas.

—Ahora que hemos acabado con la pintura, quiero darte una cosa… considéralo un regalo atrasado del día de la madre.

—Pero si ya me diste un ramo de rosas…

Lexa se sacó una cajita del bolsillo, y contestó:

—En ese momento no tuve el tiempo ni la oportunidad de comprar nada más, estábamos viviendo de lo que habías guardado en una maleta y nos pasábamos el día en el hospital; además, las flores fueron de parte de Costia, y esto es de parte mía.

Eso hacía que el regalo fuera más especial, más íntimo.

Clarke se sintió de nuevo atraída hacia ella como un imán, pero otra vez se resistió a ceder a la tentación.

—No tienes por qué comprarme nada, Lexa.

La artista no ocultó el familiar brillo de impaciencia en sus ojos.

—Vas a tener que aprender a aceptar regalos.

Clarke sabía que ella tenía razón, y que no estaba bien continuar con las comparaciones, pero Finn había sido muy pródigo en hacerle regalos carentes de significado.

—Gracias —tomó la cajita, la abrió y se quedó de piedra.

El anillo de diamantes engarzados en oro parecía un círculo de fuego sobre terciopelo. La rubia lo recorrió con un dedo en un gesto instintivo, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no se quemaba al tocarlo.

—Es precioso, una maravilla, pero.

—Claro, tenía que haber un «pero».

—Es que es una alianza de matrimonio, y yo ya tengo una.

Lexa le tomó la mano izquierda, y comentó:

—Me sorprende que no se te haya caído el dedo con este anillo.

—Al anillo no le pasa nada —protestó ella, a punto de apartar la mano.

—¿Es que tiene tanto valor sentimental para ti, ángel? — aunque su tono de voz se había suavizado, seguía agarrándole la mano con firmeza. Quizás ese fuera el momento de intentar averiguar lo que ella sentía por la castaña—. ¿Tanta importancia le das a este trozo de metal?

—En su momento nos sirvió, no necesito nada más.

—Fue algo sólo temporal. No te estoy pidiendo que lo tires por la ventana, pero vas a tener que ser un poco práctica. Si no estuvieras siempre encogiendo el dedo, se te caería constantemente.

—Podría llevarlo a que me lo pongan a medida.

—Hazlo si quieres —Lexa se lo quitó del dedo, y lo reemplazó con el anillo de brillantes—. A partir de ahora, tendrás dos anillos de boda —cuando le devolvió el que le había dado en Colorado, Clarke lo agarró y lo encerró en su puño—. El nuevo contiene las mismas intenciones y promesas.

—Es precioso —Clarke se puso el primer anillo en el índice de la mano derecha, donde le quedaba más ajustado—. Gracias, Lexa.

—La otra vez lo celebramos mejor.

Clarke no necesitaba que se lo recordara, pero aun así, cuando la castaña la rodeó con los brazos, su mente se inundó con imágenes de lo sucedido en la cabaña. Cuando su boca cubrió sus labios, la recorrieron un sinfín de emociones.

Los labios de Lexa eran firmes y cálidos, y apenas insinuaban la impaciencia que ella sentía. Aunque sus brazos la apretaban con cuidado y ternura, Clarke intuía que en el interior de su esposa había un volcán ardiente a punto de estallar.

Se apoyó más contra la artista, y posó una mano en su mejilla en un gesto tranquilizador lleno de comprensión y aceptación.

Aquella caricia hizo que estallara el deseo que la atormentaba noche y día, e incapaz de contenerse, lexa tensó los brazos a su alrededor y empezó a devorarle la boca. Clarke respondió con un gemido que la castaña apenas logró oír, con un temblor que casi ni notó. Tensa, hambrienta, cayó víctima de ella y de sus propios anhelos.

La pasión no era algo nuevo para la artista, había sentido deseo de forma pasajera, deseo apasionado y con más o menos intensidad; entonces, ¿por qué aquello parecía una experiencia completamente nueva? Había tenido a otras mujeres en sus brazos en el pasado, había sentido su suavidad y había saboreado su dulzura, pero jamás había conocido una suavidad ni había experimentado una dulzura como las de Clarke.

La boca de Lexa inició un lento recorrido por su cara, por el contorno de su mandíbula, por su cuello, saboreándola y devorándola. Sus largas manos se deslizaron bajo la camisa que ella llevaba, y empezaron a explorarla en dirección ascendente.

Al principio, la delicada línea de su espalda fue suficiente para la castaña, y no deseó otra cosa que sentir la suavidad de su piel y los dulces temblores que la recorrían. Pero de repente, la necesidad de tocar, de poseer, se intensificó y se hizo incontenible, y mientras su boca regresaba de nuevo a los labios de ella, su mano se deslizó hasta cubrirle un pecho.

Clarke se quedó sin aliento al sentir el primer roce, pero tras inhalar con rapidez, soltó el aire lentamente. Ni siquiera cegada por el amor y el deseo que sentía por la artista, había podido llegar a imaginarse la desesperación con la que necesitaría sentir sus manos acariciándola. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, pertenecer a aquella mujer de todas las maneras posibles.

La confusión, las dudas y los miedos se desvanecieron.

Ningún recuerdo podía irrumpir en su mente cuando la castaña la abrazaba de aquella manera, ningún susurro del pasado podía burlarse de ella. Lo único que existía para ella era Lexa, y la promesa de una nueva vida y de un amor eterno.

Le temblaban las rodillas, así que se apoyó contra ella, y se arqueó en una invitación tan instintiva que sólo la castaña la reconoció por lo que era.

La habitación olía a pintura, y rebosaba luz gracias al sol que entraba por las ventanas desnudas de cortinas. Estaban completamente solas, envueltas en silencio, y Lexa se imaginó recostándola en el suelo, arrancando su ropa hasta que estuvieran desnudas, piel contra piel, en el suelo de parqué. Se imaginó poseyéndola en aquella habitación bañada de luz, hasta que ambas estuvieran exhaustas y repletas.

Quizás con otra mujer lo habría hecho sin prestar atención a cuándo ni a dónde, y mucho menos a como, pero no con esa.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se obligó a apartarse de ella.

Clarke tenía los ojos nublados, y la boca suave y plena. Con una contención que no sabía que poseía, Lexa soltó un juramento sólo para sí.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Clarke estaba flotando, fluyendo en una neblina tan fina que era invisible, pero al oír sus palabras emprendió el rápido camino de vuelta a tierra firme, completamente confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Que tengo que ir a trabajar —repitió la castaña.

Lentamente, se alejó unos pasos de ella. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, ya que sabía que Clarke aún no era físicamente capaz de darle lo que necesitaba de ella.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en mi estudio —añadió.

¿Si le necesitaba?, pensó la rubia mientras oía cómo sus pasos se alejaban por el pasillo. ¿Acaso no acababa de demostrarle lo mucho que la necesitaba? Era imposible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta, que no la hubiera entendido. Soltó un juramento, se volvió y fue hasta la ventana, se acurrucó en el pequeño y duro asiento y bajó la vista hacia el jardín, que estaba empezando a florecer. De pronto, se preguntó por qué las personas la consideraban un mero objeto que podían tomar o rechazar según les conviniera. ¿Acaso parecía tan débil, tan maleable? Sintió una oleada de frustración, y apretó los puños con fuerza. Ella no era una persona débil, ya no, y había pasado mucho tiempo, en cierta forma toda una vida, desde que había sido maleable.

Había dejado de ser una niñita atrapada en una red de mentiras de cuento de hadas, era una mujer, una madre, con responsabilidades y ambiciones.

Aunque estaba enamorada, y era posible que su amor resultara ser tan insensato como la vez anterior, no permitiría que la utilizaran, que la ignoraran ni que intentaran moldearla a voluntad.

Al apoyar la barbilla sobre las rodillas, pensó que hablar era muy fácil, pero que ponerse en marcha, pasar de la palabra a la acción, era mucho más difícil. Se dijo que debería ir a ver a Lexa para dejarle las cosas claras, pero tras lanzar una breve mirada hacia la puerta, se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana. No tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Ese había sido siempre su problema. Podía decir lo que iba a hacer o a dejar de hacer, pero cuando llegaba la hora de actuar, le resultaba más fácil permanecer pasiva. En una época de su vida, había creído que la pasividad era lo mejor para ella, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era así cuando su matrimonio con Finn se había desmoronado. Se recordó que entonces sí que había tomado una decisión firme y había hecho algo palpable… o al menos había empezado a hacerlo, hasta que había permitido que la presionaran y la convencieran para que fingiese que su intento de conseguir el divorcio nunca había existido.

Había sido así durante toda su v ida. De niña no había tenido elección posible, le habían dicho que viviera en un sitio o en otro, y ella no había tenido más remedio que obedecer. Cada casa tenía su propia serie de reglas y sus valores establecidos, y ella había tenido que acatarlos, como una de esas muñecas de plástico que uno podía doblar y girar hasta ponerla en la posición que le diera la gana.

Aquella niña había permanecido en la mujer, hasta que la mujer había descubierto que llevaba un bebé en su vientre.

Clarke creía que la única acción positiva que había realizado en su vida había sido proteger a su hija. Y lo había hecho, se recordó con fiereza. Había sido algo aterrador y muy duro, pero no se había acobardado, y se preguntó si eso significaba que la fuerza que siempre había deseado tener estaba en su interior, enterrada debajo de años de resignación silenciosa. Tenía que creer que era así, y actuar en consecuencia.

Amar a Lexa no significaba, no podía significar que fuera a permanecer apartada a un lado sin rechistar, mientras la castaña tomaba todas las decisiones por ella. Era hora de plantar los pies en el suelo y dejarse oír.

Clarke se levantó, salió de la habitación de Costia y avanzó por el pasillo. Con cada paso sentía que su resolución se tambaleaba, y tenía que apuntalarla de nuevo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del estudio, volvió a dudar por unos segundos mientras se frotaba el pecho con el dorso de la mano, donde residía el dolor sordo de la incertidumbre.

Finalmente, respiró hondo, abrió la puerta y entró.

Lexa estaba junto a la larga hilera de ventanas, con un pincel en la mano, trabajando en uno de los cuadros que había estado apilado a medio terminar en la cabaña. La rubia se acordaba de él, era una escena en la nieve, un paisaje solitario y desnudo que lograba atraer la atención. La combinación de tonos blancos, fríos azules y plateados reflejaba un cierto aire de desafío.

Clarke pensó que el cuadro se adecuaba perfectamente a la situación, ya que un impulso desafiante era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

La artista estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo, que ni siquiera la había oído entrar. No estaba dando largas pinceladas, sino añadiendo con delicadeza detalles tan diminutos, tan exactos, que Clarke casi podía oír el sonido del viento.

—¿Lexa? —dijo, asombrada de que hiciera falta hacer tanto acopio de valor para pronunciar un simple nombre.

La castaña se detuvo de inmediato, y se volvió hacia ella con obvia irritación. Nunca había permitido interrupciones en su estudio… como había vivido sola hasta entonces, jamás había tenido que soportarlas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con voz cortante, sin dejar a un lado el pincel ni apartarse del cuadro.

Era obvio que pensaba continuar exactamente desde donde lo había dejado, en cuanto consiguiera que se fuera de la habitación y la dejara en paz.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿No puedes esperar?

Clarke estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

—No —dijo. Dejó la puerta abierta para poder oír a la niña si se despertaba, y fue hasta el centro de la habitación. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo de tensión en el estómago, pero levantó la barbilla y añadió—: Y aunque pudiera esperar, no quiero hacerlo.

Lexa enarcó una ceja, ya que sólo la había oído utilizar aquel tono un par de veces en las semanas que llevaban juntas.

—Vale, pero date prisa, quiero terminar esto.

La oleada de indignación la inundó de forma tan súbita, que la rubia no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante su propio arranque de genio.

—Muy bien, entonces voy a resumírtelo en pocas palabras: si voy a ser tu mujer, quiero que me trates como tal.

—¿Perdona?

Ella estaba demasiado enfadada para darse cuenta de que la había dejado atónita, demasiado furiosa para reconocer su propia sorpresa ante lo que había sido capaz de decir.

—Así que «perdona», ¿eh? No me vengas con esas, tú no has pedido perdón en tu vida. Nunca has tenido que hacerlo, porque siempre haces lo que te da la gana. Eres capaz de ser la mujer más amable y cariñosa del planeta, pero si te apetece ser arrogante, también lo llevas al límite.

Lexa dejó el pincel con movimientos deliberadamente controlados.

—Clarke, si quieres decirme algo con todo esto, no acabo de entenderlo.

—¿Me deseas o no?

La artista se la quedó mirando sin decir palabra, pensando que acabaría suplicándole que le dejara tocarla si seguía allí de pie, bañada por la luz del sol con los ojos oscuros y desafiantes y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —logró decir al fin, con voz aparentemente tranquila.

—Me dices que me deseas y después me ignoras, me besas y te vas sin más —La rubia se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando sus dedos encontraron la cinta que lo sujetaba se la quitó con impaciencia, y su pálida melena rubia le cayó sobre los hombros—. Sé que nos casamos por Costia, pero quiero que me digas cuál es mi situación, que me digas si voy a ser sólo una invitada que vas a entretener o a ignorar según te convenga, o si voy a ser tu mujer.

—Eres mi mujer, y no te estoy ignorando —contestó Lexa, indignada, al levantarse del taburete en el que estaba sentada—. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, y me tengo que poner al día.

—No trabajas veinticuatro horas al día, y por la noche… — Clarke sintió que su valor empezaba a flaquearle, y soltó apresuradamente la pregunta que necesitaba hacerle—. ¿Por qué no me haces el amor?

Lexa pensó que era una suerte que hubiera dejado el pincel sobre una mesa, porque si no, lo habría partido por la mitad.

—¿Esperas que rinda según tus exigencias?

Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron de vergüenza. En el pasado, eso era algo que se había esperado de ella, y se sentía mortificada al pensar que acababa de exigirle lo mismo a Lexa.

—No, no he querido decir eso, sólo quería que supieras cómo me siento —retrocedió un paso, y se giró hacia la puerta para salir de allí—. Me voy para que puedas seguir trabajando.

—Clarke, espera —se apresuró a decir la castaña. Prefería mil veces su enfado a la humillación que había visto en sus ojos.

La rubia se volvió como un torbellino hacia ella, y le pidió con fiereza:

—No te disculpes.

—Vale —al comprobar que el fuego en ella no se había apagado del todo, Lexa no supo si sentirse aliviada o no—.Quiero darte una explicación.

—No hace falta.

Cuando ella fue hacia la puerta de nuevo, la artista la agarró del brazo y la obligó a que se volviera hacia ella bruscamente; sin embargo, al ver el miedo inmediato que apareció en sus ojos, soltó una maldición.

—Maldita sea, no me mires así. Nunca en tu vida me mires así —le apretó el brazo con más fuerza sin darse cuenta, y al verla hacer una mueca de dolor, la soltó y dejó caer los brazos a los lados—. Clarke, no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana mi forma de ser por ti, así que gritaré cuando necesite hacerlo y me pelearé contigo cuando haga falta, pero ya te lo dije una vez y voy a repetírtelo: yo no pego a las mujeres.

El miedo había surgido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, sentía su amargo y repugnante sabor en la garganta, y tuvo que esperar a calmarse un poco antes de poder hablar.

—No espero que cambies, pero yo tampoco puedo cambiar de repente por ti; además, aunque pudiera hacerlo, ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que quieres de mí. Sé que debería sentirme agradecida…

—¡No quiero tu agradecimiento! —la interrumpió la castaña.

—Sé que debería sentirme agradecida —continuó ella con calma—, y lo estoy, pero en este último año he descubierto algo sobre mí misma. No voy a volver a ser nunca más el felpudo de nadie, ni siquiera el tuyo.

—¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que quiero?

—Lexa, no puedo saber lo que quieres si tú no me lo dices —había conseguido llegar hasta allí, y se obligó a continuar—. Quisiste que confiara en ti desde el principio, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, tú aún sigues sin confiar en mí. Si quieres que este matrimonio funcione, vas a tener que dejar de considerarme una obra de caridad, y empezar a verme como una persona.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo te veo.

—A lo mejor tienes razón, puede que las cosas se vuelvan un poco más fáciles cuando consiga entender la imagen que tienes de mí —dijo ella con una sonrisa. En ese momento oyó el llanto de la bebé, y miró hacia el pasillo—. Parece que hoy está un poco nerviosa.

—Espera, iré a ver qué le pasa en un minuto, no puede tener hambre otra vez —Lexa decidió que, si ella podía ser completamente sincera, la castaña no iba a ser menos. La tomó del brazo para que no se fuera, y le dijo—: Creo que tenemos que aclarar un malentendido. No hemos hecho el amor porque es demasiado pronto, no porque no te desee.

—¿Demasiado pronto para qué?

—Para ti.

Ella empezó a sacudir la cabeza con confusión, pero entonces entendió lo que quería decir.

—Lexa, Costia ya tiene más de cuatro semanas.

—Sé perfectamente bien la edad que tiene, yo estaba allí cuando nació —levantó una mano antes de que ella pudiera protestar, y añadió—: Maldita sea, Clarke, vi lo mucho que sufriste, lo duro que fue para ti. No importa lo que yo sienta, no puedo hacer nada hasta que esté segura de que estás completamente recuperada.

—He tenido un bebé, no una enfermedad terminal —Clarke soltó un bufido, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no le habían causado irritación, ni siquiera diversión. No, lo que sentía era un tremendo placer, el único y maravilloso placer de sentirse cuidada—. Me siento bien, estoy perfectamente. De hecho, probablemente no me haya sentido mejor en toda mi vida.

— Eso no importa. Acabas de tener una hija, y por lo que he leído…

—¿También has leído sobre este tema?

Lexa se indignó al ver su expresión sorprendida, y el brillo de humor en sus ojos.

—No pienso tocarte hasta que esté segura de que te has recuperado del todo —dijo con voz firme.

—¿Qué quieres, un certificado médico?

—Más o menos —Lexa levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, pero se lo pensó mejor y volvió a bajarla—. Voy a ver a Costia.

Se fue sin más, y Clarke no supo si sentirse enfadada, divertida o encantada. Lo único que sabía era que su interior rebosaba de emociones, y que todas se centraban en Lexa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

—Es increíble lo rápido que está creciendo —con orgullo de abuela y luciendo un nuevo y elegante peinado, Becca se sentó en la mecedora de la habitación de la pequeña, con la bebé en sus brazos.

—Sí, nadie diría que nació prematuramente —dijo Clarke, sin saber aún cómo comportarse con su suegra. Con movimientos tranquilos, siguió doblando la ropita recién sacada de la secadora—. La hemos llevado hoy a hacerle una revisión, y el médico dice que está sana como un roble —se llevó un pequeño pijama a la mejilla, y disfrutó de la suavidad aterciopelada de la prenda, que sin embargo no podía compararse a la de la piel de su hija—. Quería darte las gracias por recomendarme al doctor Sloane, es fantástico.

—Me alegro de que te guste, pero no hace falta la palabra de un pediatra para saber que la niña está completamente sana, mira la fuerza que tiene —Becca rio con suavidad mientras Costia se aferraba a su mano, pero la detuvo cuando la niña quiso chupar su anillo de zafiros—. Tiene tus ojos.

—¿De verdad? —entusiasmada, Clarke fue hasta ellas. La niña olía a polvos de talco… y Becca a París—. Ya sé que aún es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera así.

—No hay duda —Rebecca continuó meciendo a la niña, mientras observaba con atención a su nuera—. ¿Y qué me dices de tu revisión?, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien —dijo la rubia, pensando en la hoja de papel que había guardado en el cajón superior de su tocador.

—Pareces un poco cansada —comentó Becca. Su voz, carente de inflexión alguna, sonó brusca y práctica—. ¿Te has movido ya para intentar buscar ayuda?

Clarke irguió la espalda de forma automática.

—No necesito ninguna ayuda.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso es una tontería. Con una casa tan grande como esta, una esposa exigente y una niña pequeña, está claro que te iría bien que alguien te echara una mano, pero haz lo que quieras —Costia empezó a gorjear, y Becca la contempló embelesada—. Habla con la abuelita, cariño. Dile a la abuelita lo que pasa.

La niña respondió con más sonidos ininteligibles, y Becca se echó a reír.

—Eso es, dentro de nada empezarás a hablar sin parar.

Acuérdate de que una de las primeras cosas que tienes que decir es «mi abuelita es preciosa». Eres un cielo —le dio un beso en la frente, y le dijo a Clarke—: Hay que cambiarle los pañales a esta princesa, y estaré más que encantada de dejarte la tarea a ti.

Con lo que ella consideraba uno de los privilegios de ser la abuela, Becca le entregó la bebé mojada a su madre, y continuó sentada mientras Clarke llevaba a la niña al cambiador.

Había un montón de cosas que habría querido decir. Estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus opiniones alto y claro… y si era necesario, a darle en la cabeza con ellas a cualquiera que se le pusiera a tiro. No le gustaba nada tener que morderse la lengua, pero había averiguado lo suficiente sobre los Collins y sobre la vida que Clarke había tenido con ellos para saber que era lo mejor. Con mucho cuidado, intentó otra táctica.

—Lexa está pasando mucho tiempo en la galería de arte últimamente, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que está casi decidida a organizar otra exposición —con un amor desbordante, la rubia se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de Costia con la nariz.

—¿Has estado allí?

—¿En la galería? No, aún no.

Rebecca golpeteó en el brazo de la mecedora con una de sus uñas perfectamente redondeadas.

—Creía que te interesaría el trabajo de Lexa.

—Y así es —alzó a Costia por encima de su cabeza, y la niña empezó a hacer pompitas y a sonreír—. Pero no he querido interrumpir con la niña a cuestas.

Becca estuvo a punto de recordarle que Costia tenía unos abuelos que estarían encantados de quedarse unas horas con ella, pero volvió a morderse la lengua.

—Estoy segura de que a Lexa no le molestaría, adora a la niña.

— Ya lo sé —dijo Clarke, mientras desataba el lazo de los patucos rosados de la bebé—, pero también sé que necesita tiempo para poner en orden su trabajo, su carrera —le dio a su hija un pequeño conejito de trapo, y ella se lo metió feliz en la boca—.¿Tienes idea de por qué no tiene claro lo de montar la exposición?

—¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No, no quería que se sintiera presionada.

—Puede que un poco de presión sea exactamente lo que necesita.

Desconcertada por aquellas palabras, Clarke se volvió hacia su suegra.

—¿Por qué?

—Tiene que ver con Costia, con mi hija pequeña, pero preferiría que se lo preguntaras a Lexa.

—¿Estaban unidas?

—Sí, mucho, aunque eran muy diferentes —dijo Becca, con una sonrisa. Había aprendido que era menos doloroso recordar que intentar olvidar—. Se quedó destrozada cuando Costia murió. Creo que el tiempo que ha pasado en la montaña le ha ayudado a recuperar su arte, y también creo que la bebé y tú le habéis ayudado a recuperar su corazón.

—Si eso es verdad, me alegro, porque nunca podré llegar a pagarle lo mucho que ella me ha ayudado a mí.

Rebecca la miró con expresión indescifrable.

—Entre un matrimonio no hay nada que pagar.

—Puede que no.

—¿Eres feliz?

Clarke metió a la niña en su cuna y le dio cuerda al móvil musical para que pudiera jugar con él; cuando ya no pudo aplazar más su respuesta, dijo:

—Claro que soy feliz, ¿por qué no iba a serlo?

—Esa era mi siguiente pregunta.

—Soy muy feliz —dijo, mientras se ponía otra vez a plegar y a guardar la ropa de la niña—. Te agradezco mucho tu v isita, pero sé lo ocupada que estás y no quiero entretenerte.

—No creas que vas a poder echarme amablemente, al menos hasta que yo decida irme.

Al volverse, Clarke vio la sonrisa divertida en los labios de su suegra. No era propio de ella ser tan grosera, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Perdona.

—No te preocupes, sé que es demasiado pronto para que te sientas cómoda conmigo. La verdad es que yo también me siento un poco insegura al tratar contigo.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, bastante más relajada.

—Dudo mucho que alguna vez te sientas insegura, es algo que envidio de ti. Y de verdad que siento haber sido tan maleducada.

—No pasa nada.

Becca se levantó de la mecedora, y empezó a pasearse por el dormitorio de la niña. Su nuera había hecho un trabajo fantástico, y había creado una habitación alegre y llena de luz; no estaba demasiado recargada, y la decoración era lo bastante tradicional para recordarle a la habitación infantil que ella misma había preparado tantos años atrás. El olor a polvos de talco y a ropa limpia flotaba en el ambiente.

Era un cuarto cargado de amor, y aquello era todo cuanto podía desear para Lexa. Estaba claro que Clarke era una mujer con una ilimitada capacidad para amar.

—Es una habitación preciosa —comentó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un oso de peluche color lavanda de más de un metro—. Pero no puedes esconderte aquí para siempre.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le contestó Clarke, aunque lo sabía perfectamente bien.

—Dijiste que nunca habías estado en San Francisco, y ahora vives aquí. ¿Has ido a algún museo, o al teatro?, ¿has paseado por el muelle de los pescadores?, ¿te has montado en un tranvía?, ¿has ido a Chinatown? Dime, ¿has hecho alguna de las cosas que haría cualquier recién llegado?

Clarke se puso a la defensiv a, y contestó con voz fría:

—No, pero sólo llevo aquí unas semanas.

Becca decidió que era hora de dejar de andarse con rodeos.

—Clarke, v amos a hablar de mujer a mujer, olvídate de que soy la madre de Lexa. Estamos solas, y lo que se diga en esta habitación quedará estrictamente entre nosotras.

La rubia notó que las palmas de las manos habían empezado a sudarle, y se las limpió en los pantalones.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga.

—Lo que haga falta —finalmente, al ver que Clarke permanecía en silencio, Becca asintió y dijo—: Muy bien, entonces empezaré yo. Has sufrido algunos momentos terribles a lo largo de tu vida, algunos de ellos incluso trágicos. Lexa nos contó apenas lo imprescindible, pero me he enterado de muchas cosas haciendo las preguntas adecuadas a las personas apropiadas —Rebecca volvió a sentarse, y al ver la expresión que relampagueó en los ojos de Clarke, le dijo—: Espera a que acabe, entonces podrás ofenderte todo lo que quieras.

—No estoy ofendida —contestó ella con voz tensa—, pero no sé de qué sirve hablar de cosas que pertenecen al pasado.

—No podrás reemprender tu vida hasta que seas capaz de enfrentarte al pasado —Becca intentó hablar con voz firme, pero su sólida compostura se tambaleó un poco—. Sé que Finn Collins te maltrataba, y que sus padres hicieron la vista gorda ante ese comportamiento monstruoso y criminal. Me rompe el corazón que tuvieras que pasar por algo así.

—Por favor, no —consiguió decir Clarke, con voz estrangulada.

—¿No puedes aceptar un poco de comprensión, ni siquiera de mujer a mujer?

Clarke negó con la cabeza. Le daba miedo aceptarla, pero aún más necesitarla.

—No puedo soportar que me compadezcan.

—Comprender a una persona es muy diferente a compadecerse de ella.

—Todo eso ha quedado atrás, ya no soy la persona que era entonces.

—No puedo darte mi opinión, porque no te conocía en esa época, pero está claro que una mujer que ha conseguido salir adelante completamente sola tiene grandes reservas de fuerza y determinación. ¿No crees que es hora de que las utilices, y plantes cara a tus enemigos?

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Te has cobijado en tu propio oasis. Sé que necesitabas hacerlo por un tiempo, y que al huir demostraste tener tanto una enorme valentía como una gran resistencia, pero llega un momento en la vida en que hay que plantar los pies en el suelo y hacer que se escuche tu voz.

Clarke era consciente de que se había dicho mil veces cosas parecidas, y que se había odiado por no ser capaz de llevar las palabras a la práctica. Miró hacia la cuna y contempló a su hija, que gorjeaba alegremente mientras intentaba atrapar los pajaritos de colores que giraban por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿que vaya a juicio, que se lo cuente a la prensa, que saque a la luz lo que pasó para que todo el mundo se entere?

—Sí, si es necesario —la voz de Becca adquirió un matiz orgulloso, que llegó hasta el último rincón de la habitación—. Los Woods no le tienen miedo al escándalo.

—No soy …

—Claro que lo eres —la interrumpió su suegra—. Eres una Woods, igual que esa niña. Estoy pensando en el bienestar de Costia a la larga, pero también en el tuyo. ¿Qué importa lo que la gente piense o sepa?, tú no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

—Dejé que sucediera —dijo Clarke, con una furia extrañamente sorda, amortiguada—. Siempre me avergonzaré de eso.

—Mi querida niña…

Incapaz de contenerse, Becca se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Clarke se dejó llevar; no sabía si el gesto la afectó tanto porque provenía de una mujer, pero rompió todas sus defensas como nada había logrado hacerlo hasta entonces.

Becca la dejó llorar, incluso se echó a llorar ella también, y el hecho de que lo hiciera, de que pudiera hacerlo, reconfortó más a Clarke que cualquier palabra de consuelo. Mejilla contra mejilla, de mujer a mujer, se abrazaron con fuerza mientras la tormenta pasaba, y el lazo que Clarke nunca había esperado llegar a experimentar se forjó en lágrimas. Finalmente, rodeándola aún con un brazo, Becca la condujo hacia el sofá cama.

—Supongo que era algo que necesitaba salir a la superficie—murmuró la mujer. Se sacó un pañuelo con bordes de encaje de un bolsillo, y se secó los ojos sin reserva ninguna.

—No sé, supongo que sí —dijo Clarke, mientras acababa de secarse las lágrimas con la muñeca—. En teoría, ya no debería sentir la necesidad de echarme a llorar, sólo me pasa cuando echo la vista atrás y recuerdo lo que pasó.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Becca, sin rastro alguno de suavidad en la voz—. Eras joven y estabas sola, y no tienes nada, ¿me oyes?, nada de qué avergonzarte. Algún día tú misma te darás cuenta de que es así, pero de momento quizás sea suficiente que sepas que ya no estás sola.

—A veces me siento tan furiosa al pensar que me utilizaron como si fuera un objeto conveniente, un saco de boxeo o un símbolo de estatus… —Clarke pensó que era asombroso que la furia pudiera acarrear una calma absoluta, y borrar el dolor que sentía—. Y cuando siento esa furia tan enorme, sé que no importa lo que me cueste, nunca volveré a caer en aquello.

—Entonces, sigue furiosa.

—Pero… la furia la siento por mí, es algo personal —volvió la mirada hacia la cuna, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y admitió—: Cuando pienso en Costia, y sé que van a intentar quitármela… entonces siento miedo.

—Pero ahora ya no van a tener que enfrentarse sólo a ti, ¿verdad?

Clarke la miró, y al ver su expresión decidida y el brillo de sus ojos, supo de dónde había sacado Lexa su actitud guerrera.

Sintió crecer dentro de ella un nuevo tipo de amor, y le resultó lo más normal del mundo tomarle la mano a su suegra.

—No, ya no.

En ese momento, oyeron que la puerta principal se abría en el piso de abajo, y Clarke se pasó las manos por la cara para asegurarse de que no quedaba ni rastro de lágrimas.

—Esa debe de ser Lexa. No quiero que me vea así.

—Bajaré y le mantendré ocupada —siguiendo un impulso,

Becca le echó una ojeada a su reloj y le preguntó—: ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

—No, sólo…

—Perfecto. Baja en cuanto estés lista.

Diez minutos después, Clarke se encontró a Lexa atrapada en el salón, con la mirada fija en un vaso de agua con gas y cara de pocos amigos.

—Entonces, está decidido —Becca se arregló el pelo con una mano, satisfecha de sí misma—. Clarke, ¿estás lista?

—¿Para qué?

—Ya le he explicado a Lexa que nos vamos de compras, está entusiasmada con la fiesta que he planeado para la semana que viene en vuestro honor —la fiesta que se le había ocurrido al bajar las escaleras.

—Estoy resignada —la corrigió la artista, aunque la miró con una sonrisa; sin embargo, su expresión se volvió seria cuando vio el rostro de la rubia—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó ella, consciente de que había sido absurdo creer que un poco de agua y maquillaje podrían esconderle algo a aquella mujer—. Tu madre y yo nos hemos puesto un poco sensibleras con Costia.

—Lo que necesita tu mujer es pasar una tarde fuera — Becca se levantó, y le dio un beso a su hija—. Tendría que regañarte por mantenerla encerrada aquí, pero te quiero demasiado.

—Yo no…

—No la has animado ni una sola vez a que salga de la casa —acabó su madre por ella—. Así que yo voy a encargarme de hacerlo. Ve por tu bolso, querida, tenemos que encontrarte algo despampanante para la fiesta. Lexa, supongo que Clarke necesita tus tarjetas de crédito.

—Mis… ah, claro —sintiéndose como un árbol zarandeado por un vendaval, la castaña sacó su billetera.

—Estas nos bastarán —Becca tomó dos de ellas, y se las dio a Clarke—. ¿Estás lista?

—Bueno, eh… sí —dijo impulsivamente—. Costia acaba de comer, y le he cambiado el pañal. No deberías tener ningún problema.

—No te preocupes, me las arreglaré —le dijo la artista.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que se sentía bastante agraviada.

En primer lugar, habría sacado de compras a Clarke ella misma si se lo hubiera pedido, y en segundo lugar, aunque no quería admitirlo, no estaba completamente segura de poder arreglárselas sola con la niña.

Rebecca adivinó de inmediato lo que estaba pensando su hija, y le dio otro beso.

—Si te portas bien, te traeremos un regalo.

Lexa no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Venga, vayanse —les dijo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran obedecer agarró a Clarke y la besó con naturalidad, y se sorprendió cuando ella le devolvió el abrazo ardientemente.

—Que no te convenza de que te compres algo con lazos, no te quedarían bien —murmuró—. Deberías comprarte algo que vaya a juego con tus ojos.

—Si no dejas que se vaya, no vamos a poder comprar nada —le dijo su madre con sequedad, aunque estaba encantada y emocionada al ver que su hija estaba completamente enamorada de su mujer.

Nadie tuvo la culpa de que Costia eligiera precisamente aquella tarde para exigir todo el tiempo y la atención que se le podían dar a una niña. Lexa la paseó, la meció, le cambió los pañales, jugó con ella, la arrulló… sólo le faltó hacer el pino. Por su parte, Costia gorjeó, la miró con sus ojos enormes… y se desgañitó llorando cada vez que se veía de nuevo en la cuna. Hizo de todo, menos dormir.

Al final, Lexa abandonó la idea de trabajar y se llevó a la niña de un lado a otro. Se comió un muslo de pollo y empezó a leer el periódico con ella acurrucada en el brazo, y como no había nadie que pudiera reírse de ella a escondidas, discutió con la bebe sobre asuntos de política internacional y sobre los resultados de la liga de fútbol mientras la niña se dedicaba a sacudir un sonajero y a hacer pompitas con la boca.

Cuando Lexa consiguió encontrar uno de los sombreritos de punto que Clarke había comprado para proteger a la niña de la brisa primaveral, salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín, y se sintió entusiasmada al ver que las mejillas de la niña se sonrosaban y que observaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, alerta y muy interesada.

Costia tenía los ojos de Clarke… la misma forma, el mismo color, pero carecían de las sombras que hacían que los de ella fueran tristes y a la vez fascinantes. Los ojos de la niña eran claros, y no contenían ningún tipo de pena.

Cuando Lexa la colocó en un pequeño columpio para bebés, Costia protestó un poco pero al final decidió aceptar su destino. Después de taparla bien, Lexa se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a la bebe y empezó a estirarse.

Los narcisos estaban en pleno apogeo, y entremedio de sus flores amarillas y blancas asomaban los lirios, morados y exóticos. Las lilas, aunque aún no habían acabado de florecer, aportaban su aroma.

Por primera vez desde la tragedia que había sufrido, Lexa se sintió en paz. En las montañas, a lo largo de invierno, había empezado a recuperarse, pero allí en su casa, rodeada de la primavera, podía ver y aceptar finalmente que la vida seguía su curso. La niña seguía meciéndose, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos luminosos, levantando y bajando las manos al ritmo del balanceo. Su carita ya había empezado a engordar, a definirse con su propia forma y con sus rasgos personales, y la aterradora fragilidad que había tenido al nacer se había desvanecido. La castaña supuso que eso era señal de que la pequeña ya había empezado a crecer.

—Te quiero, Costia.

Aquellas palabras se las dijo tanto a la que se había ido, como a la que se balanceaba felizmente delante de ella.

Clarke no había esperado estar tanto tiempo fuera, pero las horas caóticas que había pasado de tienda en tienda habían hecho que recordara aquel breve periodo en que había estado sola y ansiosa por saborear la vida.

Había sentido cierto remordimiento al utilizar las tarjetas de crédito de Lexa con tanta libertad, pero después había sido casi demasiado fácil justificar las compras con el apoyo de Becca.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado a ser Clarke Woods.

Siempre había tenido buen ojo para los colores y las líneas, y ese rasgo se había agudizado en su época como modelo, así que el vestido que había elegido para la fiesta no era demasiado extravagante ni ostentoso. Además, había sentido una gran satisfacción al ver que Becca iba asintiendo con aprobación con cada una de las prendas que seleccionaba.

Al entrar en la casa cargada de bolsas y de cajas, se dijo que era un paso en la dirección adecuada, uno que seguramente sólo podría entender otra mujer. Estaba volviendo a tomar las riendas de su vida, aunque sólo fuera admitiendo que necesitaba ropa que se ajustara a su gusto y a su estilo.

Tarareando una canción, empezó a subir las escaleras.

Se las encontró juntas en el piso de arriba. Lexa estaba tumbada en la cama, y Costia descansaba acurrucada en la curva de su brazo. Su esposa estaba dormida, pero su hija se había desembarazado de su sábana y estaba de espaldas, agitando un sonajero.

Dejó las bolsas en el suelo con cuidado, y se acercó a ellas.

Era una escena puramente maternal… la mujer tumbada en la cama, con los zapatos puestos y una novela de espionaje boca abajo sobre la colcha, y con un vaso de algo que en su momento debía de haber estado frío, y que estaba dejando una marca circular en la mesita de noche.

Como si entendiera que pertenecía a aquel mundo fraternal, la niña permanecía en silencio, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

Clarke deseó tener tan sólo una pizca del talento de Lexa, para poder pintarlas juntas tal y como estaban y que la dulzura de la escena no se perdiera nunca. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y permaneció mirándolas durante un rato.

Le pareció increíblemente íntimo observar a una mujer mientras dormía. Sintió el impulso de acariciar el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente, recorrer las líneas de su rostro, pero tenía miedo de despertarla. Entonces aquella vulnerabilidad desaparecería, y aquella oportunidad de ver su lado más privado e íntimo se esfumaría.

Era una mujer muy guapa, aunque a ella no le gustaba que se lo dijeran, y era capaz de mostrar una gran compasión, aunque a menudo la ocultaba tras una barrera de genio y de sarcasmo.

Cuando la miraba como en ese momento, libremente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, podía ver todas las razones que habían hecho que se enamorara de esa castaña.

Cuando Costia empezó a ponerse nerviosa, se inclinó para intentar levantarla sin despertar a Lexa, pero en cuanto ella sintió el primer movimiento abrió los ojos, que estaban adormilados y muy cerca de los de ella.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

La castaña no contestó, y continuando con un sueño que Clarke no podía ver pero del que era parte fundamental, le puso una mano en la nunca y la acercó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. La besó con una ternura que ella no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y que parecía contener un ofrecimiento, una promesa.

Clarke deseaba aquel compromiso, y si Lexa se lo ofrecía, estaba decidida a confiar en ella.

Costia se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre, y decidió que era hora de comer.

Un poco desconcertada, y deseando que la caricia se hubiera podido prolongar un poco más, Clarke se apartó de Lexa.

Costia empezó a buscar su pecho, así que se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y empezó a amamantarla.

—¿Te ha cansado mucho?

—Nos estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso —dijo Lexa. Siempre la fascinaba verla amamantando a la niña, y ya la había plasmado así en un boceto, aunque era algo que no pensaba compartir con nadie—. No me había dado cuenta de la energía que se necesita para manejar a alguien tan pequeño.

—Pues empeora con los años. En una de las tiendas, vi a una mujer con un niño pequeño que ya andaba, y la pobre no paraba de correr de un sitio a otro. Tu madre me ha contado que se desplomaba cada tarde, cuando por fin te quedabas rendida y dormías la siesta.

—Eso no es verdad, yo era una niña muy buena —protestó ella, mientras colocaba un par de almohadas a su espalda y se ponía cómoda.

—Entonces, debió de ser otra niña la que pintó con un lápiz de colores en las paredes forradas de seda.

—Eso fue un caso de expresión artística, fui una niña prodigio.

—No lo dudo.

Lexa se limitó a enarcar una ceja, pero entonces vio las bolsas que había en el suelo de la habitación.

—Iba a preguntarte si te lo habías pasado bien con mi madre, pero creo que no hace falta.

Clarke estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero se detuvo a tiempo y se recordó que tenía que dejar de pedir perdón por todo.

—Ha sido fantástico comprarme zapatos y poder verlos estando de pie, y un vestido con cintura.

—Supongo que perder la figura durante el embarazo debe de ser difícil para una modelo.

—La verdad es que yo disfruté de cada minuto del embarazo, la primera vez que no conseguí abrocharme unos pantalones me puse eufórica —Clarke se detuvo en seco, al darse cuenta de que eso era algo que Lexa no había podido vivir. Las primeras alegrías y los miedos iniciales, los primeros movimientos de la bebé… bajó la mirada hacia Costia, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera la hija de Lexa en todos los sentidos—. De todas formas, me alegro de haber dejado de parecerme a un portaaviones.

—Yo diría que te parecías más a un dirigible.

—Dices unos piropos encantadores.

Lexa esperó hasta que ella se cambió de pecho a Costia, y sintió el súbito deseo de recorrer con un dedo la zona donde la niña había estado mamando. No era un impulso sexual, ni siquiera romántico, sino una especie de asombro maravillado; sin embargo, colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y comentó:

—He calentado algunas sobras que había en la nevera, pero no sé si el resultado será comestible.

Clarke volvió a estar a punto de disculparse, pero llena de determinación, se obligó a sonreír sin más.

—Estoy tan hambrienta, que me comeré lo que sea.

—Bien —Lexa se inclinó hacia delante, aunque sólo recorrió con un dedo la cabecita de Costia—. Baja cuando se duerma; después de la tarde que me ha dado, sospecho que se quedará rendida en cuanto acabe de comer.

—No tardaré —la rubia esperó a que ella saliera de la habitación, y entonces cerró los ojos, esperando tener el valor de llevar a cabo lo que había planeado para el resto de la velada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sido sólo una mujer. De pie frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, que estaba empañado con el vaho de la ducha, Clarke pensó que en ese momento parecía muy femenina. El camisón que llevaba era de un tono azul muy claro, casi blanco, y lo había elegido porque le había recordado a la nieve de las montañas en Colorado. Tenía unos pequeños tirantes y un corpiño de encaje, y al pasar la mano por encima experimentalmente, comprobó de nuevo la suavidad y la finura del tejido.

¿Debería recogerse el pelo, o dejarlo suelto?, ¿acaso importaba realmente?

¿Cómo sería convertirse en la mujer de Lexa… totalmente?

Se llevó una mano al estómago y esperó a que se disipara un poco su nerviosismo, y cuando los recuerdos amenazaron con salir a la superficie, luchó por hacer que retrocedieran. Esa noche iba a seguir el consejo de Becca, y no iba a pensar en el pasado, sino en el futuro.

Amaba a Lexa con todo su corazón, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Expresarse con palabras resultaba difícil e irrevocable, pero su mayor miedo era que la castaña aceptara su declaración de amor con la misma incomodidad e indiferencia que su gratitud; sin embargo, esa noche esperaba poder empezar a demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

Lexa se estaba quitando la camisa cuando ella apareció en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Por unos segundos, la luz que la iluminaba desde detrás cayó de lleno en su pelo y en la fina tela de su camisón, y ella se quedó inmóvil mientras su estómago se tensaba y un deseo ardiente la recorría.

Entonces ella apagó la luz del cuarto de baño, y la artista acabó de quitarse la camisa.

—He ido a ver a Costia —dijo, sorprendida al comprobar que era capaz de hablar con normalidad—. Está durmiendo, así que he pensado que podría ir a trabajar una o dos horas.

—Eh… claro —Clarke se dio cuenta de que iba a empezar a estrujarse las manos, y se detuvo a tiempo. Era una mujer adulta, y debería saber cómo seducir a su esposa—. Ya sé que no has podido trabajar en toda la tarde al tener que cuidarla.

—Me gusta ocuparme de ella —Lexa pensó que ella parecía increíblemente delgada y frágil; con su piel blanca como la leche y el camisón azul claro volvía a ser un ángel, con una melena de rizos rubios en vez de halo.

—Eres una madre fantástica, Lexa —Clarke avanzó un paso hacia ella, mientras empezaba a temblar.

—Costia hace que sea fácil.

Ella se preguntó si era normal que le resultara tan difícil el simple acto de cruzar una habitación.

—¿Y qué me dices de mí?, ¿es que hago que te resulte difícil ser una esposa?

—No —Lexa levantó el dorso de la mano para acariciarle la mejilla mientras contemplaba sus ojos, que eran capas y más capas de un tono más oscuro que el camisón que llevaba.

Apartó la mano de repente, sorprendida por su propio nerviosismo—. Debes de estar muy cansada.

Clarke contuvo un suspiro al volverse, y dijo:

—Está claro que esto no se me da nada bien. Como intentar seducirte no funciona, vamos a intentar una técnica más práctica y directa.

—¿De verdad estabas intentando seducirme? —Lexa quería sentir diversión, pero tenía los músculos completamente tensos.

—Pues sí —Clarke abrió un cajón, y sacó una hoja de papel

—. Este es el informe de mi médico, en el que pone que soy una mujer normal y sana. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿verdad?

—Dijiste que me deseabas —dijo, arrugando sin darse cuenta el papel—. Creía que habías sido sincera.

La castaña la agarró por los brazos antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de retroceder. Tenía los ojos secos, pero Lexa vio de inmediato su orgullo herido, y la carga que soportaba se volvió aún más pesada. Sabía que lo que tenían era aún muy frágil, y tenía miedo de cometer un error y perderla para siempre.

—Clarke, claro que fui sincera, te he deseado desde el primer día. No ha sido nada fácil estar a tu lado y no poder tocarte.

Ella posó una mano sobre su torso, y sintió que sus músculos se tensaban.

—Ahora no hay nada que te impida poder hacerlo.

Lexa deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros, y sus dedos rozaron los tirantes del camisón. Si aquello era un error, no tenía más opción que cometerlo.

—No hay ningún impedimento desde el punto de vista físico, pero cuando te lleve a la cama, sólo habrá sitio para nosotras dos. No habrá lugar para fantasmas, ni recuerdos — cuando ella bajó la barbilla, la apretó más contra sí, retándola a que volviera a alzarla—. No pensarás en nadie más que en mí.

Ninguna de las dos supo si aquello era una amenaza o una promesa, y cuando Lexa bajó la cabeza y la besó, las manos de Clarke quedaron atrapadas entre sus cuerpos.

Era sólo la caricia de unos labios sobre los suyos, pero aun así la sangre de ella pareció correr como un torrente por sus venas. La excitación que la castaña podía despertar tan fácilmente en ella la recorrió mucho antes de que las manos de la artista empezaran a acariciarla, antes de que sus propios labios se abrieran.

Aunque sus manos estaban aprisionadas, Clarke no se sentía vulnerable, y aunque la boca de Lexa se movía exigente sobre la suya, no tenía miedo. El beso se fue profundizando, y cuando el grado de intimidad fue creciendo, Clarke no recordó a ninguna otra persona.

Ella sabía como la primera vez, suculenta y fresca. Lexa devoró su boca con la lengua, ansiosa por saborearla. Con ella apretada contra su cuerpo y las luces tenues iluminándolas, la castaña supo que ya no había marcha atrás posible. Podía oír la respiración temblorosa de ella, y el rítmico tictac del reloj de péndulo que había en el pasillo. Estaban solas, en medio de la quietud y la oscuridad… y esa noche iban a sellar su matrimonio.

La excitación de Lexa se incrementó aún más al notar el latido acelerado del corazón de la rubia contra su propio pecho. Al deslizar las manos por su cuerpo sintió la suavidad de su piel, el tacto resbaladizo del camisón, cada temblor que la recorría y cada suspiro que ella dejaba escapar a causa de sus caricias.

Le mordisqueó el labio mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia abajo con avidez, y la pasión estalló entre ellas de forma súbita y fulminante. Cuando Lexa sintió que el cuerpo de su esposa se arqueaba hacia ella en una ofrenda del regalo más valioso que podía existir, su confianza, las emociones que la inundaron templaron su deseo y una ternura dolorosamente dulce, más valiosa que los diamantes, ocupó su lugar.

Al sentir que sus manos quedaban libres, Clarke rodeó a Lexa con los brazos, y el papel arrugado que aún sujetaba en su mano cayó al suelo. Sus movimientos seguían siendo un poco tentativos, y sintió que sus huesos se iban licuando poco a poco, hasta que se preguntó cómo era posible que aún siguiera de pie. Su mente, que hasta ese momento había sido un torbellino de deseo desatado, se nubló con un placer dulce y verdadero que nunca había podido llegar a imaginar.

Sintió el poder de sus músculos al acariciarle la espalda, y se asombró de que alguien con tanta fuerza pudiera ser tan tierna. La boca de Lexa rozó sus labios ligeramente, de forma provocativa, como invitándola a que ella estableciera el ritmo… o quizás estuviera retándola.

Clarke se apretó contra la castaña y la besó ávidamente, con impaciencia. Lexa la levantó en sus brazos, y bajo la luz tenue ella sólo pudo ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos de deseo.

Ninguna de las dos apartó la mirada mientras la artista la depositaba sobre la cama.

Clarke esperaba que todo fuera rápido, un frenesí de avidez hacia la gratificación personal, y supo que al terminar su opinión de ella no habría cambiado, que su amor seguiría igual de fuerte.

Sintió su cuerpo tenso contra el suyo, y la rodeó con los brazos, preparada para darle lo que le pidiera.

Pero Lexa no quería rapidez, y no estaba ávida sólo de recibir, sino también de dar.

Cuando empezó a cubrirle el cuello de besos pausados y de mordisquitos, Clarke también se tensó, y sólo pudo susurrar su nombre cuando la castaña continuó su lento recorrido por sus hombros y la curva de sus senos, y cuando después volvió a ascender en círculos provocativos. Ella se volvió instintivamente en busca de su boca, su mandíbula, su sien, mientras su cuerpo parecía calentarse y enfriarse de placer.

Lexa sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa por ella. Se había sentido aterrorizada con el primer contacto de su piel, porque a pesar de que la rubia había estado con un hombre y había dado a luz a una bebé, tenía una inocencia que ella había visto hora tras hora al pintarla. Y si iba a arrebatarle esa inocencia, estaba decidida a darle placer a cambio.

Ella era increíblemente receptiva y sensible, y su cuerpo parecía fluir bajo sus manos. Su piel se volvía aún más cálida en cada punto que la castaña cubría con sus labios, pero aunque ella le entregaba todo lo que le pedía, aún conservaba cierto aire de timidez, de duda, y la artista quería llevarla más allá de ese límite.

Lentamente, con movimientos que eran apenas un susurro contra su piel, Lexa le fue quitando el camisón mientras seguía el paso del encaje con sus labios. Cuando la oyó gemir, sintió que estallaba en llamas. Jamás había imaginado que un solo sonido, podía llegar a ser tan incitante y seductor.

Con la boca abierta, le cubrió de besos la piel hasta que ella empezó a temblar. A la luz de la lámpara, pudo ver que era absolutamente exquisita, con piel marmórea y cabello como la plata, y que sus ojos estaban llenos de deseos y de inseguridades.

En su día había utilizado su habilidad y su intuición para plasmar las emociones de ella en el lienzo, y en ese momento las utilizó para liberarla.

Clarke no sabía que podía existir tal grado de sensibilidad entre mujeres. Incluso a través de las nubes de placer y de la creciente oleada de deseo, podía intuir la paciencia de Lexa. Nunca había experimentado aquel deseo de tocar a una mujer, y fue descubriendo su delicado cuerpo femenino con los dedos y las palmas de la mano, con los labios y la lengua. Sintió un anhelo avasallador de aferrarse a la castaña, de envolverla con brazos y piernas y no soltarla jamás.

De repente, sin aviso alguno, Clarke se arqueó y jadeó con asombro al sentir un placer indescriptible. Su cuerpo y su mente se vaciaron de todo aquello que no fueran las sensaciones que la recorrían, y por un instante se sintió aterrorizada de perder totalmente el control. Gritó su nombre al estallar en un clímax tan fuerte, tan intenso, que cuando se fue desvaneciendo se quedó sin fuerzas y aturdida.

—Por favor, no puedo… nunca he…

—Ya lo sé —Lexa sintió un asombro reverente, y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Había querido entregarle todo cuanto le fuera humanamente posible, había necesitado hacerlo, pero no había sabido que al dar recibiría tanto—. Relájate, no tenemos ninguna prisa.

—Pero tú no has…

Lexa soltó una carcajada ronca contra su cuello.

—Pienso hacerlo, pero hay tiempo de sobra. Quiero tocarte —murmuró, antes de empezar de nuevo el lento y seductor recorrido.

Era imposible. Clarke no creía posible que su cuerpo reaccionara con tanta pasión ante unas caricias tan tiernas y delicadas, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba temblando de nuevo, deseándola y ardiendo por ella. La lengua de la castaña recorrió su estómago y trazó la curva de su muslo, hasta que ella empezó a retorcerse, víctima de su propio deseo y del ansia de regresar al paraíso que la artista le había mostrado.

De repente, antes de que se diera cuenta volvió a estallar en llamas, pero esa vez, cuando jadeó y se estremeció, Lexa se deslizó en su interior.

El gemido de la castaña se entrelazó con el suyo, y sus cuerpos húmedos empezaron a moverse al unísono, piel contra piel.

Clarke nunca se había sentido tan fuerte, tan completamente libre, como en ese momento de unión total con Lexa.

Ella era todo lo que la castaña había deseado en su vida, todo lo que había soñado, y al estremecerse y sacudirse con un placer indescriptible, se preguntó si aquello era real o si estaba soñando. Tenía la cara apretada contra su cuello y podía oler su provocativa fragancia, mezclada con el especiado y terrenal aroma de la pasión que compartían, y supo que se iría a la tumba recordando aquella mezcla que le embargó los sentidos.

La respiración de ella era rápida y frenética contra su oído, su cuerpo se movía con igual desesperación bajo el suyo, y sus uñas se le hundían en la espalda con abandono.

Lexa sabía que nunca olvidaría nada de aquel momento mágico.

Entonces se olvidó de todo, y se dejó arrastrar hasta un paraíso que nunca antes había conocido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Había habido una época de su vida, aunque muy breve, en la que Clarke se había vestido con ropa elegante y había asistido a fiestas exclusivas. Había conocido a gente cuyos nombres aparecían en los titulares de todo tipo de publicaciones, había bailado con personajes famosos y cenado con los príncipes de la moda. Después de tanto tiempo, casi parecía un sueño, pero había sido algo muy real.

Lo cierto era que había disfrutado de su época de modelo; aunque era un trabajo duro, había sido lo suficientemente joven e ingenua para dejarse deslumbrar por aquel mundo glamuroso, incluso después de pasarse diez horas seguidas de pie.

Geoffrey le había enseñado a andar, a permanecer erguida e incluso a aparentar interés aun estando exhausta. Con él había aprendido a maquillarse para realzar sus rasgos sutilmente o de forma llamativa, y a elegir un determinado peinado para reflejar un estado de ánimo en concreto.

Sus enseñanzas la habían ayudado a mantener una imagen de cara al exterior en los actos públicos a los que había tenido que asistir con los Collins. Había sido capaz de parecer sofisticada y tranquila, y había aprendido que, a veces, las apariencias podían ser un gran consuelo.

No tenía miedo de ponerse en evidencia o de cometer algún error que avergonzara a Lexa en la fiesta que sus padres iban a celebrar en su mansión de Nob Hill, pero tampoco estaba segura de querer volver de nuevo a ese tipo de vida.

Se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas si Lexa fuera una mujer normal, perteneciente a una familia como cualquier otra.

A lo mejor se habrían comprado una casita con un modesto jardín y se las habría tragado el anonimato, y Clarke no podía evitar desear en parte que hubiera sido así. En cierto modo, anhelaba aquella simplicidad. Sin embargo, mientras se abrochaba los pendientes de diseño radial con gemas azules que había comprado la semana anterior, se dio cuenta de que si Lexa procediera de otra familia y tuviera una vida diferente, no sería la mujer que ella amaba… la mujer que ella empezaba a creer que a lo mejor podría llegar a quererla también.

Clarke no cambiaría nada en la castaña, ni de su apariencia ni de su forma de ser. A veces deseaba que ella se abriera un poco más, que compartiera con ella sus sentimientos y sus ideas, pero no había perdido la esperanza, y creía que algún día llegaría a hacerlo.

Quería formar parte de su vida completamente, como amante, esposa y compañera, pero de momento sólo había llegado a ser las primeras dos cosas.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y Clarke se volvió hacia ella.

—Si estás lista, podemos…

Lexa se paró en seco y se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Aquella era la mujer de la que Clarke le había hablado, la que aparecía en las portadas de las revistas y se ponía delante de una cámara luciendo sedas y abrigos de piel. Estaba frente al espejo, y su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto estaba cubierto por un vestido color azul medianoche de corte sencillo, que le dejaba los hombros y el cuello al descubierto y enmarcaba sus senos de forma cautivadora, antes de caerle en líneas totalmente rectas hasta los pies. Se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás, y sólo un par de mechones del color del trigo le rozaban las sienes.

Era hermosa, gloriosamente hermosa, pero a pesar de la fascinación que experimentó, Lexa se sintió como si estuviera frente a una desconocida.

—Estás preciosa —comentó, aunque mantuvo la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y el ancho de la habitación entre ellas—.Tendré que pintarte así —se dijo que tendría que titular el cuadro La belleza de hielo… porque parecía fría, distante e inaccesible.

—Decidí seguir tu consejo en lo del color y los lazos —dijo ella. Agarró su bolso, y lo abrió y lo cerró nerviosamente mientras se preguntaba por qué la estaba mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—Sí, ya lo veo —Lexa pensó que un collar de zafiros habría sido un complemento perfecto para el vestido—. Aún hace un poco de frío, ¿tienes un chal o algo para taparte?

—Sí —molesta por su tono de voz, Clarke fue hasta la cama y agarró bruscamente una ancha bufanda de seda estampada en un arco iris de colores.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que la parte trasera del vestido tenía una raja hasta el muslo, y dijo con sequedad:

—Supongo que vas a causar sensación con ese modelito.

Clarke se sintió mortificada, pero se esforzó por mantener una apariencia calmada.

—Si no te gusta el vestido, ¿por qué no lo dices claramente? —se puso la bufanda alrededor de los hombros en un movimiento rápido, y añadió—: Es muy tarde para cambiarme, pero tranquila, no volveré a ponérmelo.

—Clarke, espera —se apresuró a decir la castaña.

La agarró de la mano derecha antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, y en ese momento sus dedos tocaron la simple alianza que ella llevaba en el índice. Lexa entrelazó los dedos con los suyos al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo su Clarke; sólo tenía que mirarla a los ojos para verlo con claridad.

—Tengo que ir a preparar a Costia —murmuró ella, mientras intentaba apartarse de la artista.

—¿Esperas que me disculpe por ser humana y sentir celos?

El rostro de Clarke pareció quedarse helado, y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda emoción.

—No me he puesto este vestido para atraer a otros hombres o mujeres, sino porque me gustó y pensé que me quedaba bien.

Lexa le acarició la mejilla, y soltó un juramento cuando ella dio un respingo.

—Mírame. No, maldita sea, a él no, sino a mí —cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia la castaña, Lexa le dijo—: Recuerda quién soy, y que no voy a tolerar que compares cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis gestos y mis estados de ánimo con los de ese hombre.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Puede que no sea a propósito, pero sí que lo haces.

—Esperas que le dé un giro a mi vida de la noche a la mañana, y no puedo hacerlo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo la castaña, mientras volvía a recorrer con el dedo la alianza—. Pero puedes recordar que formo parte de tu nueva vida, no de la vieja.

—Tú no te pareces a él en nada —admitió ella. Su mano empezó a relajarse bajo los dedos de Lexa—. De eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero supongo que a veces es más fácil esperar lo peor que desear conseguir lo mejor.

—No puedo prometerte lo mejor.

Clarke sabía que la artista nunca le haría promesas que no pudiera cumplir, y era un rasgo que le encantaba.

—Pero puedes abrazarme, eso es lo más parecido.

Cuando la rodeó con los brazos, su rostro quedó apretado contra el hombro de su chaqueta negra de etiqueta, y al inhalar su aroma Clarke sintió que los últimos retazos de tensión se desvanecían.

—Supongo que yo también me he puesto celosa.

— ¿Qué?

Clarke sonrió, y se echó atrás lo justo para poder mirarla a la cara.—Esta noche estás guapísima.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella, a la vez incómoda y divertida.

—Nunca te había visto en traje de etiqueta —recorrió con un dedo la solapa oscura, que descansaba sobre una camisa blanca todo con un corte femenino que le quedaba como un guante—. Es como ver a la mujer maravilla en esmoquin.

Ella se echó a reír, y tomó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

—Qué imaginación tienes, ángel. No soy ninguna heroína.

—Estás muy equivocada —dijo ella, con ojos solemnes y muy serios—. Eres mi heroina —cuando vio que la artista empezaba a encogerse de hombros, siguió abrazándola con fuerza y añadió—: Por favor, déjame decirlo sin restarle importancia a mis palabras, aunque sólo sea esta vez.

La castaña le dio un toquecito en la nariz con un dedo, y contestó:

—No esperes que vaya por mucho tiempo con armadura. Vamos por la niña, mi madre nos castigará si llegamos tarde.

Ella no era ninguna heroína , y le incomodaba que la consideraran como tal. Se sentía mucho más cómoda conversando sobre su trabajo, o hablando de cómo les iba a ir a los Giants en la liga de baloncesto. Prefería las discusiones a las buenas obras.

Cuando alguien pensaba que uno era heroico, era imposible estar a la altura de sus expectativas, y a que se esperaba que tuviera la respuesta para todo, la llave de la cerradura, la luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Costia la había considerado una heroina, y naturalmente, ella había acabado fallándole.

Mientras bebía un sorbo del champán que parecía fluir incesantemente entre los invitados, Lexa recordó que a su hermana pequeña le encantaban las fiestas como aquella, la risa, la gente y los rumores. Costia había sido una cotilla impenitente.

Todo el mundo le adoraba a los pocos minutos de conocerla, y era una persona extrovertida, divertida y cariñosa tanto con los desconocidos como con sus amigos. Cos había sido la verdadera heroína, ya que siempre estaba haciendo favores sin pedir nada a cambio, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar o a mostrar su entusiasmo por un proyecto. Sin embargo, tenía una vena de genio y firmeza que le había proporcionado un cierto equilibrio, y que había impedido que fuera demasiado… demasiado buena, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Dios, aún la echaba mucho de menos, a veces con una intensidad insoportable.

En aquella fiesta había personas que habían conocido a su hermana, que habían conversado y brindado con ella. A lo mejor eso era lo que había hecho que su dolor se intensificara esa noche… estar en la casa de sus padres, donde Costia y ella habían crecido y habían compartido tantas cosas, y saber que nunca más iba a ver entrar a su hermana por la puerta de aquel salón.

Lexa sabía que, de alguna forma, había que seguir adelante, que unas etapas de la vida se cerraban para siempre y otras se abrían. De forma instintiva, volvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde Clarke estaba hablando con su padre.

Ella había bajado la ventanilla de su coche abollado y había acabado poniendo en sus brazos a un bebé recién nacido, y en algún momento entre esos dos instantes, se había enamorado de ella. No había sido una revelación acompañada de fanfarrias y fuegos artificiales, sino un susurro quedo y dulce. Si de verdad existían los ángeles, uno de ellos le había enviado a Clarke cuando más la necesitaba.

Lexa sabía que ella le estaba agradecida, y que era tan generosa que le ofrecía amor y afecto para corresponder lo que ella le había dado. Había días en que pensaba que aquello sería suficiente, que le bastaría en ese momento y en todos los días que compartirían en el futuro… pero otras veces, sabía que no era así.

Entonces quería agarrarla con fuerza, exigirle una y otra vez que la mirara, que se diera cuenta de quién era ella y de lo que sentía por la rubia. Quería que Clarke se olvidara de lo que había sucedido en el pasado, y que confiara en lo que existía entre ellas. Deseaba poder borrar todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente como habría hecho con un lienzo, eliminar todas las cosas que habían causado las sombras que le oscurecían los ojos, todo lo que hacía que ella dudara por un instante antes de sonreír.

Sin embargo, Lexa sabía mejor que nadie que, cuando una intentaba repintar una vida, siempre se perdía algo. Las buenas y las malas experiencias por las que Clarke había pasado la habían convertido en la mujer que era, en la mujer a la que amaba.

Egoístamente, quería que Clarke le amara tanto como ella la amaba, sin ninguna gratitud ni sombras de vulnerabilidad. Sabía que simplemente con desearlo no iba a conseguir que fuera así, pero tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo le echara una mano, y estaba dispuesta a darle el que ella necesitara.

Alguien se echó a reír al otro lado del salón, y un par de copas tintinearon en un brindis. En el aire se entremezclaban los aromas del vino, de las flores y de los perfumes femeninos, la luna llena brillaba más allá de las puertas abiertas de la terraza, y la sala parecía relucir bajo el resplandor de las lámparas.

De pronto, Lexa sintió la necesidad de alejarse un momento del gentío y del ruido, y se escabulló al piso de arriba para comprobar cómo estaba Costia.

—La niña cada vez se parece más a ti —comentó Gustus .

—¿En serio? —preguntó Clarke, radiante, y pensó que quizás iba a resultar ser un poco vanidosa después de todo.

—Sí, aunque con lo impresionante que estás esta noche, nadie diría que acabas de dar a luz.

Le dio una de aquellas afectuosas palmaditas en la mejilla que siempre hacían que Clarke sintiera una mezcla de timidez y felicidad, y añadió:

—Mi Lexa tiene muy buen gusto.

—Gustus , deberías avergonzarte de flirtear con una mujer guapa a espaldas de tu mujer.

—Hola, Ontari —Gustus se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la recién llegada—. Ya veo que llegas tarde, como siempre.

—Rebecca ya me ha regañado —la mujer se volvió hacia la rubia, y la miró de la cabeza a los pies mientras tomaba un sorbo de champán—. Así que tú eres la misteriosa Clarke.

—Mi nueva hija —dijo Gustus , antes de rodear los hombros de su nuera con un brazo y darles un rápido apretón—. Clarke, te presento a Ontari Azgueda, su galería de arte expone los cuadros de Lexa.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me alegro de conocerte.

Ontari no era una mujer hermosa, pero su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros le daban una apariencia exageradamente impactante. Llevaba un vestido vaporoso y ajustado muy colorido, que conseguía un efecto tanto extravagante como sofisticado.

—Yo también, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos a Lexa en común —Ontari sonrió, pero sus ojos no mostraron ninguna calidez.

Clarke reconoció de inmediato el desdén cuidadosamente refinado en su expresión.

—Se podría decir que tú tienes su corazón, y yo su alma — añadió la mujer.

—Entonces, supongo que las dos deseamos lo mejor para ella.

—Oh, claro —Ontari levantó su copa en un breve brindis—.Gustus , Rebecca me ha pedido que te recuerde que los anfitriones tienen que atender a sus invitados.

—Es una tirana —comentó él, con una mueca—. Clarke, ve a comer algo al bufé, te estás quedando demasiado delgada —sin más dilación, se fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

—Sí, la verdad es que es increíble lo delgada que estás, teniendo en cuenta que has dado a luz… ¿cuánto hace?, ¿un mes?

—Casi dos meses —Clarke se cambió su vaso de agua a la otra mano, un poco nerviosa. Nunca se le había dado bien reaccionar ante ataques velados.

—El tiempo vuela —Ontari se humedeció el labio superior con la lengua—. Es un poco raro que en todo este tiempo no hayas venido a la galería ni una sola vez, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. Tendré que ir un día de estos —Clarke intentó calmarse. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que la intimidaran, ni a caer en el error de leer entre líneas. Si Lexa había tenido algún tipo de relación sentimental con Ontari, pertenecía al pasado—. Sé que Lexa tiene en cuenta tu opinión, así que espero que puedas convencerla de que organice una exposición.

—Aún no he decidido si eso es una buena idea por el momento —dijo Ontari, antes de volverse a sonreír a alguien que la saludaba desde el otro lado del salón.

—¿Por qué no?, los cuadros son fantásticos.

—Ese no es el único factor que hay que tener en cuenta — dijo la mujer.

Se volvió hacia Clarke, y le lanzó una breve mirada centelleante. Jamás había sido la amante de Lexa, y ninguna de las dos había tenido nunca la más mínima inclinación en ese sentido. Sus sentimientos por Lexa Woods iban mucho más allá de lo físico. Lexa era un gran artista, y ella había sido… y pensaba seguir siendo… la catalizadora de su éxito. Si ella se hubiera casado con alguien que perteneciera a su círculo, o hubiera elegido a una mujer que empujara o promoviera su carrera artística, ella se habría sentido satisfecha; sin embargo, no podía soportar que hubiera echado por tierra sus ambiciones, que se hubiera desaprovechado con una cara bonita cuya reputación estaba en entredicho.

—¿He mencionado ya que conocía a tu primer marido?

Clarke no se habría sentido más conmocionada si la mujer le hubiera tirado su bebida a la cara, y el impacto directo hizo que surgiera la primera grieta en la burbuja protectora que había conseguido construir alrededor suyo y de su hija.

—No. Si me disculpas…

—Siempre pensé que era un hombre fascinante. Joven y un poco alocado, pero fascinante. Fue una tragedia que muriera tan pronto, antes de que pudiera ver a su hija —Ontari apuró su copa de un trago.

—Costia es hija de Lexa —dijo Clarke con firmeza.

—Eso he oído —volvió a sonreír, y añadió—: Hubo algunos rumores justo antes y después de la muerte de Finn. Hubo quien dijo que estaba a punto de divorciarse de ti, que ya te había echado de la casa de su familia porque eras… algo indiscreta —se encogió de hombros, y dejó su copa en una mesa—. Pero todo eso pertenece al pasado. Dime, ¿cómo están los Collins?, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con Lorraine.

Clarke supo que, si no lograba controlar el súbito ataque de náusea que le revolvió el estómago, se humillaría vomitando allí mismo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —susurró—. ¿Qué importancia puede tener para ti?

—Querida, todo lo que tiene que ver con Lexa tiene importancia para mí. Voy a hacer que llegue a la cima, y no pienso dejar que nada impida su ascenso a lo más alto. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu vestido —añadió. En ese momento vio que Rebecca se acercaba a ellas, y se escabulló sin añadir nada más.

—¿Estás bien, Clarke? Pareces blanca como la nieve. Ven, siéntate en una silla.

—No, necesito algo de aire —consiguió decir, antes de ir a toda prisa hacia las puertas acristaladas que daban a la terraza de piedra.

Becca la siguió, y una vez fuera, la tomó del brazo y la condujo a una silla.

—Vamos, siéntate un rato, antes de que Lexa nos encuentre. Si te ve así, me echará la culpa por hacer que salgas y qué empieces a hacer vida social demasiado pronto.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Y mucho que ver con Ontari —Becca tomó el v aso de agua que Clarke estaba apretando con fuerza, y le dijo con voz calmada—: Si te ha insinuado que hubo algo… personal entre Lexa y ella, te aseguro que no es cierto.

—Eso no me importaría.

Rebecca soltó una breve carcajada, y lanzó una mirada hacia el interior del salón.

—Si lo dices en serio, eres más comprensiva que yo. Conozco desde hace treinta y cinco años a uno de los antiguos… intereses de mi marido, y aún me gustaría escupirle en el ojo.

Clarke se echó a reír, disfrutando de la suave y perfumada brisa nocturna.

—Sé que Lexa me es fiel.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero también deberías saber que Lexa y Ontari nunca han sido amantes. No puedo decir que lo sepa todo sobre las relaciones de mi hija, pero tengo muy claro que Ontari y ella sólo tienen en común el arte. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho para afectarte tanto?

—No ha sido nada —Clarke se llevó los dedos a las sienes, como intentando calmar un súbito dolor—. De verdad, ha sido culpa mía, he tenido una reacción exagerada. Sólo ha comentado que conocía a mi primer marido.

—Ya veo —indignada, Becca miró con un brillo peligroso en los ojos hacia el interior del salón—. La verdad es que ha sido muy insensible al sacar el tema en la fiesta para celebrar tu boda. Una mujer como Ontari debería tener un poco más de educación.

—El tema está zanjado y olvidado —Clarke irguió los hombros, mientras hacía acopio de valor para volver a entrar en el salón—. Te agradecería que no le mencionaras nada de todo esto a Lexa, no hay razón para molestarle.

—Muy bien, yo misma hablaré con Ontari.

—No —Clarke volvió a tomar su vaso, y bebió un trago de agua—. Si hay que decir algo, lo haré yo misma.

Rebecca sonrió de oreja a oreja, y dijo encantada:

—De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…

—Sí. Becca, ¿podrías quedarte con Costia un día de la semana que viene?, me gustaría ir a la galería a ver los cuadros de Lexa —le dijo con determinación. A veces, las decisiones apresuradas eran las mejores.

* * *

Clarke se despertó sin aliento y temblando. Luchó por salir de la pesadilla, y se encontró en los brazos de Lexa.

—Relájate, no pasa nada —le dijo la castaña.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, y la soltó lentamente.

—Lo siento —susurró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—¿Quieres algo?, ¿un vaso de agua?

—No.

Conforme el miedo se fue desvaneciendo, la irritación fue ocupando su lugar. El despertador indicaba que eran las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada; se habían acostado hacía tres horas, pero estaba completamente despierta e inquieta.

Sin dejar de rodearla con un brazo, Lexa se recostó en la almohada.

—No habías tenido una pesadilla desde que nació Costia, ¿es que ha pasado algo esta noche en la fiesta?

Clarke pensó en Ontari, y apretó los dientes.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me di cuenta de que parecías alterada, y mi madre enfadada.

—¿Crees que me he peleado con tu madre? —Clarke sonrió, y se colocó más cómodamente contra ella—. No, la verdad es que nos llevamos muy bien.

—Pareces sorprendida.

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa que nos hayamos hecho amigas, aún sigo esperando a que saque la escoba y el sombrero de punta.

Lexa se echó a reír, y le besó el hombro.

—Intenta criticar mi trabajo delante de ella, y ya verás.

—No me atrevería —de forma inconsciente, Clarke empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Cuando estaba allí, con ella, estaba convencida de que podría con cualquier cosa que amenazara a su nueva familia—. Me ha enseñado el mural que pintaste en una de las paredes, el de las criaturas míticas.

—Tenía veinte años, y era una romántica —y le había pedido una docena de veces a su madre que lo cubriera con una capa de pintura.

—A mí me gusta.

—No me extraña que te lleves tan bien con ella.

Clarke se movió hasta apoyar los brazos en el pecho de la artista; a pesar de que la luz de la luna era muy tenue, podía verla con claridad. No se dio cuenta de que aquel era el primer movimiento completamente inconsciente y natural que hacía para acercarse a ella, pero Lexa sí.

—Hablo en serio, me gusta. ¿Qué tienen de malo los unicornios, los centauros y las hadas?

—Supongo que nada —admitió ella, aunque lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era hacer el amor con la rubia.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece la idea de pintar un mural en una de las paredes de la habitación de Costia?

Lexa estiró de un rizo que le caía sobre la mejilla.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo un encargo?

—Bueno, he visto algunas muestras de tu trabajo, y no están mal.

Ella estiró del rizo con un poco más de fuerza.

—¿Que no están mal?

—Parecen prometedoras —Clarke soltó una carcajada, y apartó la cara antes de que la castaña pudiera volver a agarrar el rizo—.Mándame unos cuantos esbozos de muestra, para que decida si voy a contratarte.

—¿Y qué me dices de mis honorarios? —le preguntó la artista, con una sonrisa.

Cuando la calidez en su interior fue en aumento, Clarke empezó a pensar que la pesadilla que la había despertado podía tener un aspecto positivo después de todo.

—Son negociables.

—Muy bien, haré el mural con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que dejes que vuelva a pintarte, pero desnuda.

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron, pero se echó a reír, convencida de que estaba bromeando.

—Al menos, podrías dejar que me ponga una boina.

—Has visto demasiadas películas antiguas, pero puedes ponerte una boina si quieres… y nada más.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Vale, entonces sin boina.

—Lexa, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Claro que sí —para probarlo, y porque llevaba un rato deseando hacerlo, la recorrió con la mano—. Tienes un cuerpo increíblemente hermoso… unas extremidades largas como de bailarina, una piel suave y cremosa, y una cintura estrecha.

—Lexa… —dijo, no para intentar detener su mano, sino la conversación. Sin embargo, no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas.

—He querido pintarte desnuda desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Aún puedo verte tal y como estabas cuando te quité el camisón, y captar esa feminidad, esa sexualidad sutil, sería todo un triunfo para mí.

Ella posó la mejilla sobre su pecho, y admitió:

—Me daría vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?, te he visto desnuda de los pies a la cabeza, conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —Lexa tomó sus senos en las manos, y rozó sus pezones con los pulgares. Al ver la respuesta inmediata de ella, se estremeció de placer.

—Pero eres la única —dijo la rubia, con voz ronca. Sin apenas darse cuenta, empezó a recorrerla con las manos lentamente.

Aquel hecho era increíblemente excitante para Lexa. Nadie más conocía los secretos del cuerpo de Clarke, sus curvas y sus valles, ella era la única que sabía dónde tocarla y acariciarla para conseguir que su timidez se disolviera en una corriente de pasión. Quería plasmar sobre el lienzo la belleza de su persona, la dulzura de sus inhibiciones, el fuego apasionado recién descubierto, pero podía esperar.

—Supongo que podría contratar a una modelo.

Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué…? —la oleada de celos fue tan súbita y poderosa, que Clarke se quedó sin palabras.

—Es arte, ángel, no un póster de una revista picante —dijo la artista divertida y encantada con su reacción.

—Estás intentando chantajearme.

—Y tú eres muy lista.

Clarke entornó los ojos, y en un intento de seducción que las sorprendió a ambas, se movió de modo que su cuerpo se rozara tentadoramente sobre el de Lexa.

—Accedería sólo si yo pudiera elegir a la modelo.

Lexa sintió que el corazón le martilleaba, y cuando la rubia bajó la cabeza para cubrirle sus senos de besos, cerró los ojos.

—Clarke…

—No, la señora Drumberry. La he conocido esta noche.

La castaña abrió los ojos, pero cuando ella tiró de uno de sus pezones con los dientes, su cuerpo se arqueó de golpe.

—Mabel Drumberry tiene ciento cinco años —consiguió decir.

—Exacto —ella soltó una risita, pero siguió explorando y descubriendo, con una creciente sensación de poder—. No quiero que estés metida en tu estudio con una sexy y curvilínea pelirroja.

Lexa empezó a reír, pero el sonido se convirtió en un gemido cuando la mano de ella se deslizó hacia abajo.

—¿No crees que pueda resistirme a una sexy y curvilínea pelirroja?

—Claro que sí, pero ella no podría resistirse a ti —frotó la mejilla a lo largo de su mandíbula.—. Eres tan hermosa, Lexa… si supiera pintar, podría mostrártelo.

—Me estás enloqueciendo.

—Eso espero —murmuró, antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla en la boca.

Clarke nunca había tenido la confianza suficiente para llevar la iniciativa, nunca se había sentido lo bastante segura de su habilidad o de su atractivo, pero con Lexa parecía natural e increíblemente satisfactorio provocar y excitar a su mujer en un juego apasionado.

La castaña permaneció con las manos enredadas en su pelo, y sus dedos se tensaron aún más cuando la lengua de la rubia entró en su boca y empezó a explorar. Sus dedos eran más instintivos que experimentados, y eso los hacía mucho más seductores.

Lentamente, Clarke se fue convenciendo del poder que tenía como mujer, y supo que podía ser su compañera plenamente, de igual a igual. Era fácil mostrar su amor, casi tanto como sentirlo.

Conforme fue descubriéndola a ella, fue descubriéndose a sí misma. Ella no tenía tanta paciencia como Lexa, al menos en aquel aspecto; curiosamente, a la luz del día se invertían los papeles. Lexa era una mujer que necesitaba actuar con rapidez, con decisión, y que parecía considerar que, si se cometían errores por culpa de las prisas, podían corregirse o ignorarse sin más. Ella era más cauta, más dada a pensar en las diferentes alternativas y en sus posibles consecuencias antes de actuar. Sin embargo, Clarke se dio cuenta de que en la cama, en el papel de seductora, tenía muy poca paciencia.

Lexa intentó tomarla en sus brazos, pero ella se había convertido en una hechicera salvaje y atrevida, y las sensaciones que estaba despertando en ella la arrastraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era como tener a una mujer completamente diferente en la cama, una que olía como Clarke, que tenía una piel tan tersa como la suya y a la que deseaba con tanta desesperación como a ella.

Cuando la boca de la rubia cubrió la suya, el sabor era el de Clarke, pero en cierto modo más maduro, más intenso. Y el cuerpo de la rubia parecía abrasar su piel mientras se movía sobre ella.

Lexa intentó recordar que aquella era su tímida y aún inocente mujer, a la que tenía que tratar con infinita ternura y con extremo cuidado. Aún no había desatado toda la fuerza de su pasión con ella. Con Clarke se había tomado su tiempo, y había utilizado hasta la última gota de sensibilidad que tenía.

Pero en ese momento, la rubia la estaba despojando de todo su control.

Clarke disfrutó de la gloriosa sensación de poder. A pesar de lo excitada que estaba, su mente estaba completamente despejada. Podía debilitar a Lexa, hacer que enloqueciera de deseo, que se estremeciera. Sin aliento, encontró con los labios de forma instintiva los puntos donde latía su pulso, y comprobó que su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético… por ella. Sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía bajo sus caricias, y oyó cómo gemía enfebrecida su nombre.

Clarke oyó el sonido de su propia risa, cargada de sensualidad y de triunfo femenino. El reloj del pasillo tocó las cinco, y el eco resonó una y otra vez en su cabeza.

De repente, con un largo sonido gutural y primitivo, Lexa la rodeó con los brazos. Su control se rompió como una goma al estirarse demasiado, y los deseos a medio satisfacer que había contenido durante tanto tiempo se desbordaron.

Cuando la artista se apoderó de su boca con una pasión desatada, Clarke no se sintió aterrada, sino victoriosa.

Atrapadas en aquella especie de locura, rodaron por la cama buscando, tomando, exigiendo, con un frenesí que secaba la boca y sacudía el alma. Lexa rasgó las costuras y el encaje del recatado camisón que la rubia llevaba hasta lograr arrancárselo, y sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con ardientes caricias.

Clarke no sintió vergüenza ni timidez, sino una libertad completa, y en cierto modo diferente a la que Lexa ya le había enseñado. Tan desesperada como la castaña, se abrió para recibirla, y cuando la penetró con sus largos dedos, ella también hizo lo propio, ambas parecieron sacudirse en vibrantes oleadas de placer.

Se sumergieron en su propio ritmo, rápido y furioso, la una impulsando a la otra a ir más allá. El placer parecía no tener límites, y el deseo insaciable se extendió como un fuego arrasador.

Mientras se entregaba a la castaña, mientras pedía y recibía más, Clarke se dio cuenta de que el tiempo podía llegar a detenerse para las que eran lo suficientemente afortunadas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Clarke estaba en el jardín cuando empezó a nublarse. Se había acostumbrado a pasar allí las mañanas, mientras la niña dormía o se mecía en su columpio. La casa se ensuciaba poco, y Lexa sólo era descuidada cuando estaba pintando, así que normalmente tenía pocas tareas en las que ocuparse.

Lo cierto era que había tantas habitaciones, tanto espacio, que aún no se había integrado en aquel sitio. Se sentía como en su casa en la habitación de la niña, ya que la había decorado ella misma y se pasaba muchas horas allí, tanto de día como de noche, pero el resto de la casa, repleto de antigüedades, alfombras caras y madera pulida, le resultaba completamente indiferente y distante.

Necesitaba aire y espacio, y gracias al benigno tiempo primaveral había descubierto que le gustaba la jardinería; disfrutaba del tiempo soleado, de los olores y de la sensación de la tierra bajo sus manos, y leía todos los libros sobre plantas que podía encontrar para familiarizarse con las flores y los arbustos, y con los cuidados que requerían.

Los tulipanes habían empezado a florecer, y las azaleas estaban en pleno apogeo. Aunque ella no había plantado ninguna de aquellas plantas, las cuidaba y se enorgullecía de ellas como si lo hubiera hecho, ya que al fin y al cabo, cada año florecían desde cero. Y tampoco se sentía incómoda añadiendo sus propios toques personales a los rosales, y a las bocas de dragón.

Ya estaba planeando plantar lirios de montaña, anémonas y amapolas en otoño, y en invierno pensaba hacer arraigar ella misma plantas que florecerían en primavera; iba a plantarlas primero en unos pequeños botes, que colocaría en una habitación soleada del ala este de la casa.

—El año que viene te enseñaré a plantarlas —le dijo a Costia. Podía imaginársela corriendo por el jardín con sus piernecitas rechonchas, jugando con la tierra, intentando atrapar a las mariposas.

Su bebé se echaría a reír, y ella la levantaría en sus brazos y le haría dar vueltas jugando al avioncito. Los ojos de la niña, que eran tan azules como los suyos, resplandecerían de alegría, y su risa resonaría en el aire. Entonces Lexa se asomaría por la ventana de su estudio y les preguntaría por qué hacían tanto ruido, aunque no estaría realmente enfadada. Ella bajaría hasta el jardín, alegando que de todas formas no podría trabajar en toda la mañana por culpa del jaleo, y entonces se sentaría con Costia en el regazo, y se reirían juntas por algo que nadie más sería capaz de entender.

Clarke se sentó sobre sus talones, y se secó la frente con el dorso de una mano enguantada. Soñar siempre había sido su vía de escape, su defensa, su supervivencia, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y estaba empezando a creer que los sueños realmente podían hacerse realidad.

—Quiero muchísimo a tu mamá —le dijo a Costia, como siempre solía hacer al menos una vez al día—. Le quiero tanto, que me hace creer en los finales felices.

Cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella, Clarke levantó la vista al cielo y vio que las nubes habían empezado a cubrir el sol. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlas y seguir trabajando con las plantas, pero sabía que tardaría un poco en poder recoger todas sus herramientas de jardinería y las cosas de Costia.

—Bueno, el agua es buena para las flores, ¿verdad, cielo?

Guardó las herramientas y las bolsas de fertilizante en el pequeño cobertizo que había junto a la puerta trasera, y entonces sacó a la niña del columpio. Con la coordinación imprescindible que proporcionaba la maternidad, cargó con la niña, con sus juguetes y con el columpio plegado, y entró en la casa.

Apenas había empezado a subir las escaleras cuando estalló el primer trueno, y tanto Costia como ella se sobresaltaron. La pequeña empezó a llorar, y ella intentó tranquilizarla acunándola y arrullándola, mientras luchaba por controlar su propio miedo a las tormentas.

Costia se calmó mucho más rápidamente que ella. Aunque aún no había empezado a llover, Clarke observó desde las ventanas de la habitación de la niña la furia desatada en el cielo. Los relámpagos rasgaban el aire, y la luz pasaba de gris a malva, y otra vez de vuelta a gris, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Costia empezó a quedarse adormilada al cabo de un rato, pero ella continuó sujetándola en sus brazos, tanto para reconfortar a la niña como a sí misma.

—Es absurdo, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Una mujer adulta les tiene más miedo a los truenos que una bebé.

Cuando la lluvia empezó a azotar las paredes de la casa, se obligó a dejar a la niña dormida en su cuna para poder ir a cerrar todas las ventanas.

Mientras iba de habitación en habitación, se dijo que al menos había encontrado algo que la mantuviera ocupada, pero cada vez que retumbaba un trueno, no podía evitar dar un respingo. Cuando por fin terminó, fue hacia la habitación de Costia para acurrucarse en el sofá cama y leer un libro hasta que la tormenta pasara, pero entonces se acordó del estudio de Lexa y se apresuró a ir hacia allí, temerosa de que se dañara alguno de sus trabajos.

Afortunadamente, la casa no se había quedado sin luz a causa de la tormenta, y al darle al interruptor vio que había habido suerte. El suelo bajo las ventanas estaba mojado, pero no había ninguna pintura cerca. Se apresuró a ir cerrando una ventana tras otra, hasta que el sonido de la lluvia quedó completamente amortiguado por los cristales.

Clarke estaba a punto de hacer lo más práctico, ir a buscar una fregona, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía el estudio de Lexa a solas. Ella nunca le había dicho que no podía entrar, pero ella había vivido gran parte de su vida sin poder disfrutar de su privacidad, así que siempre procuraba respetar la de los demás. Sin embargo, descubrió que se sentía muy cómoda en aquella habitación, igual que en la de Costia… y que en la cabaña en medio de las montañas.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que el olor del estudio le recordaba a Lexa. El ambiente contenía aquella mezcla de pintura, aguarrás y tiza que a menudo se pegaba a la ropa de su esposa, y era un aroma que siempre la tranquilizaba, aunque al mismo tiempo la excitaba. Al igual que la mujer, el olor despertaba sus emociones. Podía amarla y sentirse reconfortada por ella a la vez, de la misma manera que podía excitarla y confundirla.

Clarke se preguntó qué era lo que Lexa quería de ella, y por qué. Creía entenderla en parte: la castaña deseaba tener la solidez de una familia, acabar con su soledad y tener pasión en su cama, y la había elegido a ella porque estaba tan ansiosa de darle todas aquellas cosas como la artista de recibirlas.

Eso podía ser suficiente… o casi, pero su problema era que ella anhelaba en silencio tener mucho más.

Decidida, echó a un lado aquellos pensamientos deprimentes e intentó imaginársela allí, trabajando y planificando sus obras. Pensó maravillada en todo lo que se había hecho en aquella habitación, en todas las horas que la castaña se había pasado creando, perfeccionando y experimentando. Se preguntó qué era lo que hacía que una mujer pudiera ser capaz de interpretar lo que le rodeaba y de expresarlo de forma tan diferente al resto, y se acercó al caballete para contemplar el trabajo que ella tenía en curso en ese momento.

Era un retrato de Costia, y aquel gesto tan simple y profundo hizo que Clarke se rodeara con los brazos. Había un esbozo fijado al caballete, y el retrato en el lienzo estaba empezando a tomar forma. Se dio cuenta de que la niña ya estaba un poco cambiada, más crecida, que en el esbozo, y calculó que Lexa debía de haber hecho el dibujo aproximadamente una semana antes; sin embargo, gracias a su esposa, siempre podría mirar atrás y ver a su hija tal y como había sido en aquel momento único que ya pertenecía al pasado.

Con los brazos aún cruzados sobre sus pechos, Clarke se volvió a observar el resto del estudio. Era diferente sin Lexa, más… dramático. Entonces se echó a reír, consciente de que a ella no le habría gustado nada la descripción.

Sin ella, el estudio era una habitación amplia y despejada, con mucho espacio vacío. Había gotas y manchas de pintura seca por el suelo, que podían llevar allí una semana o un año, y un pequeño fregadero en una de las esquinas, con una toalla dejada de forma descuidada en el borde.

También había unas estanterías y una mesa de trabajo, sobre las que había esparcido todo tipo de material de pintura: jarros llenos de pinceles, espátulas, carboncillos, trapos… igual que en Colorado, Lexa había amontonado un montón de lienzos contra las paredes, pero no había colgado ninguno.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no se le había ocurrido preguntarle si tenía algo que pudieran colgar en el cuarto de Costia. Los pósteres que ella había elegido eran muy alegres y coloridos, pero uno de los cuadros de Lexa tendría mucho más significado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrodilló y empezó a mirar los lienzos.

Era increíble la forma en que la castaña podía despertar las emociones de los demás a través de sus cuadros. Encontró un paisaje de colores pastel que hacía soñar, y una imagen descarnada de una barriada llena de miseria que provocaba escalofríos.

También había retratos, como el de un anciano apoyado en su bastón en la parada del autobús, el de tres niñas riendo delante de una tienda, o el espectacular desnudo de una morena tumbada sobre un fondo de satén blanco. Clarke no sintió celos al verlo, sino una admiración maravillada.

Había más de una docena de cuadros, y fue volviéndolos y contemplándolos uno tras otro, preguntándose por qué Lexa los habría apilado de forma tan descuidada. Muchos de ellos no estaban enmarcados, todos estaban de cara a la pared, y conforme los iba viendo, se sentía cada vez más asombrada de estar casada con una mujer que podía conseguir tanto con unos colores y un pincel.

Podía sentir el estado de ánimo y las emociones que ella había experimentado al trabajar en cada obra… rabia, humor, tristeza, impaciencia, deseo, entusiasmo… si Lexa podía sentirlo, podía pintarlo.

De pronto, se sintió frustrada por el hecho de que la castaña hubiera decidido mantener aquellos cuadros encerrados en una habitación, donde nadie podía contemplarlos, apreciarlos o tocarlos. Aquel no era su sitio. La firma de Lexa aparecía en la esquina de cada uno de sus trabajos, con el año justo debajo, y Clarke comprobó que nada de lo que había encontrado hasta el momento tenía más de dos años, ni menos de uno.

Al girar el último lienzo, volvió a quedarse sin habla. Era otro retrato, pero aquel había sido pintado con amor. El sujeto del cuadro era una mujer joven que no debía de llegar aún a la treintena, y su sonrisa parecía un poco despreocupada, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir lo que quería hacer. Su pelo castaño era varios tonos más claro que el de Lexa y estaba peinada hacia el lado, apartado de su rostro delgado y atractivo.

Era un estudio informal, de cuerpo entero, y la modelo estaba cómodamente sentada en una silla, con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos; sin embargo, a pesar de la pose relajada, el retrato transmitía una sensación de movimiento y de energía.

Clarke recordó haber visto aquella silla en el salón de la mansión ele los Woods en Nob Hill, y reconoció a la mujer del cuadro por la forma de su cara, que era muy parecida a la de su esposa. Aquella era la hermana de Lexa… Costia.

Permaneció allí largo rato, con el retrato sobre su regazo. Dejó de oír el sonido de la tormenta, y aunque las luces parpadearon una vez, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Acababa de descubrir que era posible llorar la pérdida de una perfecta desconocida, sentir la pena y el dolor. El profundo amor y el respeto que Lexa sentía por su hermana eran obvios en cada pincelada, y deseó más que nunca que confiara en ella lo suficiente para hablar de aquella Costia, de su vida y de su muerte.

Al contemplar el cuadro, Clarke se dio cuenta de que había visto aquel mismo amor incondicional en el esbozo de la bebé que había en el caballete.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si debería sentirse molesta por la posibilidad de que la castaña estuviera utilizando a su hija para superar la muerte de su hermana. Sabía que eso no significaría que Lexa no quisiera a la niña, pero aun así, la apenaba pensarlo. Si la artista no hablaba con ella, si no le abría sus emociones como hacía en su trabajo, nunca llegaría a ser realmente su mujer, ni Costia su hija.

Volvió a poner cuidadosamente el cuadro contra la pared, y después colocó todos los demás.

Cuando dejó de llover, Clarke decidió llamar a Becca y llevar a la práctica su decisión de visitar la galería de arte, ya que sabía que tenía que predicar con el ejemplo si quería que Lexa diera otro paso más hacia ella.

A pesar de todas las excusas que le había dado, la verdadera razón por la que no había ido aún a la galería era que no se había sentido cómoda en su papel de esposa de la figura pública, de la pintora famosa. Era consciente de que la inseguridad sólo podía superarse enfrentándose a ella y avanzando con firmeza, aunque para eso hubiera que hacer acopio de todo el valor disponible.

Se dijo a sí misma que había crecido y madurado. En el año anterior, no sólo había aprendido a ser fuerte, sino a tener toda la fuerza que fuera necesaria. Aún no había alcanzado la cima, pero al menos ya no estaba luchando por intentar afianzarse en la base de la montaña.

Becca accedió de inmediato a quedarse con Costia, y no quiso ni oír sus palabras de agradecimiento. Después de colgar, Clarke le echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera; si la niña se ceñía a su rutina habitual, se despertaría hambrienta en menos de una hora. Después de amamantarle, daría su primer gran paso y se lo llevaría a Becca, y después iría a la galería. Bajó la mirada hacia los vaqueros que llevaba, y al ver que tenía las rodillas manchadas de tierra, decidió que antes de nada iba a tener que cambiarse de ropa.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó cuando estaba ya a medio camino. Fue a abrir, demasiado optimista para sentirse molesta por la interrupción.

Y el mundo se derrumbó silenciosamente a sus pies.

—Hola,Clarke —Lorraine Collins hizo un seco gesto de saludo con la cabeza, y entró en el vestíbulo sin pedir permiso. Miró a su alrededor mientras se quitaba los guantes, y comentó —: Vaya, vaya… no te ha ido nada mal, ¿verdad? —colocó pulcramente los guantes en un bolso beige de piel de caimán, y le preguntó sin preámbulos—: ¿Dónde está la niña?

Clarke era incapaz de hablar. Tanto las palabras como el aire se le habían quedado atrapados en los pulmones, y el agolpamiento hacía que el pecho pareciera a punto de estallarle. Su mano, que aún permanecía en el pomo de la puerta, estaba paralizada, aunque el ritmo aterrorizado de su corazón resonaba hasta en las puntas de sus dedos.

De pronto, apareció en su mente el terrible recuerdo de la última vez que había visto a aquella mujer cara a cara, y recordó las amenazas, las exigencias y la humillación como si acabaran de suceder. Consiguió encontrar la voz, y dijo:

—Costia está durmiendo.

—Mejor. Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

La lluvia había refrescado el ambiente, y había dejado su sabor en el aire. La luz entraba por la puerta, que seguía abierta, y los pájaros habían empezado a gorjear con optimismo de nuevo. Al ver todas aquellas muestras de normalidad, Clarke se recordó que la vida no se molestaba en detenerse por meras crisis personales.

Aunque no pudo relajar los dedos en el pomo de la puerta, consiguió mantener la mirada serena y la voz firme al decir:

—Recuerde que está en mi casa, señora Collins.

—Las mujeres como tú siempre se las ingenian para conseguir maridos o esposas ricos y crédulos —la mujer arqueó una ceja, satisfecha al ver que Clarke seguía junto a la puerta, tensa y pálida—. Pero eso no cambia quién eres, ni lo que eres. Y quiero que sepas que, aunque hayas sido lo suficientemente lista para conseguir que Lexa Woods se case contigo, no vas a poder evitar que consiga obtener lo que me pertenece.

—No tengo nada suyo. Y ahora, me gustaría que se fuera de aquí.

—Sí, eso no lo dudo —dijo Lorraine, con una sonrisa. Era una mujer alta, morena y muy guapa—. Te aseguro que no tengo ni el deseo ni la intención de prolongar esta visita. Voy a conseguir a la niña.

Clarke se vio de repente en medio de la niebla, con una manta vacía en las manos.

—No.

Lorraine apartó a un lado su negativa, igual que habría hecho con una pelusa en su solapa.

—Sólo tengo que conseguir una orden judicial.

Una oleada de furia ardiente reemplazó al miedo gélido que Clarke había sentido hasta ese momento, y consiguió recuperar la movilidad, aunque sólo fuera para tensarse.

—Adelante, hágalo. Hasta entonces, déjenos en paz.

Lorraine contempló su rostro, pensando que Clarke seguía siendo la misma. Había pasado por un segundo al ataque al sentirse acorralada, pero aún se la podía manipular fácilmente.

Siempre la había enfurecido que su hijo se hubiera rebajado tanto, que se hubiera conformado con tan poca cosa cuando podría haber conseguido algo mucho mejor, pero nunca levantaba la voz, ni siquiera cuando estaba tan enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, el desdén era un arma mucho más poderosa.

—Tendrías que haber aceptado la oferta que te hicimos mi marido y yo. Era muy generosa, y no vas a volver a tenerla.

—No pueden comprar a mi hija, igual que no pueden hacer que Finn vuelva.

A ver la expresión de dolor que apareció en el rostro de Lorraine, un dolor real y enorme, Clarke sintió una punzada de compasión por ella.

—Señora Collins…

—No pienso hablar contigo de mi hijo —dijo Lorraine, mientras el dolor se transformaba en amargura—. Si hubieras sido lo que él necesitaba, aún estaría vivo, y eso es algo que nunca te perdonaré.

En otra época Clarke se habría derrumbado ante aquellas palabras y habría aceptado la culpa de todo, pero Lorraine estaba equivocada y ella ya no era la misma mujer desvalida de entonces.

—¿Quiere quitarme a mi hija para castigarme, o para intentar curarse las heridas? Sabe que ninguna de esas razones está bien.

— Lo que sé, lo que pienso probar, es que no estás capacitada para criar a la niña. Voy a aportar documentos que demostrarán que estuviste con otros hombres, antes y después de casarte con mi hijo.

—Sabe perfectamente bien que eso no es verdad.

Lorraine siguió hablando como si Clarke no hubiera hablado.

—Además, añadiré un informe sobre lo inestables que son tus antecedentes familiares. Si se comprueba que la niña es de Finn, iniciaré un pleito por la custodia, y no hay duda de cuál será el resultado.

—No va a quitarme a Costia, su dinero y sus mentiras no van a servirle de nada.

El volumen de su voz fue creciendo, y Clarke luchó por calmarse, consciente de que perder los estribos no iba a servirle de nada. Sabía demasiado bien la facilidad con la que Lorraine podía apartar de un plumazo cualquier emoción con una simple mirada gélida y fulminante, así que tenía que creer que aún existía alguna posibilidad de poder razonar con ella.

—Si usted quiso alguna vez a Finn, entonces debe de saber lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar para conservar a mi hija.

—Y tú deberías saber lo lejos que estoy dispuesta a llegar yo para asegurarme de que no críes a un Collins.

—Eso es todo lo que Costia es para usted, un apellido, un símbolo de inmortalidad, pero en realidad es sólo una niña por el que no siente nada —a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la voz de Clarke empezó a adquirir un matiz desesperado, y empezaron a temblarle las rodillas.

—Los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Estoy alojada en el Fairmont, tienes dos días para decidir si quieres un escándalo público o no —Lorraine sacó sus guantes del bolso, completamente tranquila, porque el terror en la cara de Clarke revelaba que no había riesgo en ese aspecto—. Estoy segura de que los Woods se sentirían… molestos al enterarse de tus pasadas indiscreciones, así que no tengo ninguna duda de que actuarás con sensatez y no pondrás en peligro lo que has conseguido tan convenientemente —sin más, la mujer salió a la calle y bajó los escalones hacia la limusina que la esperaba.

Sin esperar a que el vehículo se marchara, Clarke cerró la puerta de un portazo y puso el cerrojo. Estaba jadeando, como si hubiera estado corriendo, y eso fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente: salir corriendo, huir. Subió las escaleras a la carrera, entró en la habitación de Costia y empezó a meter las cosas de la niña en una bolsa.

Tendrían que viajar sin mucho equipaje, así que decidió elegir sólo lo que fuera absolutamente imprescindible. Antes de que anocheciera podían estar a kilómetros de allí… iría hacia el norte, a lo mejor a Canadá. Aún le quedaba suficiente dinero para escapar, para poder conseguir el tiempo necesario y desaparecer. Se le cayó un sonajero de las manos, y el sonido del golpe en el suelo pareció retumbar en la habitación.

Cediendo ante la desesperación que sentía, Clarke se hundió en el sofá cama y enterró la cara en las manos. No podían huir. Aunque tuvieran ahorros suficientes para que les duraran una vida entera, no podían hacerlo. No era justo, ni para Costia, ni para Lexa ni para ella misma. Habían construido una vida allí, el tipo de vida con el que siempre había soñado y que necesitaba darle a su hija.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer para protegerla?

Mantenerse firme, enfrentarse al ataque, no dejar que la avasallaran… pero a lo largo de su vida siempre había acabado cediendo, era lo que se le daba mejor.

Levantó la cabeza, y esperó a que se calmara su respiración. Ese último pensamiento era típico de la antigua Clarke, y algo con lo que Lorraine contaba. Los Collins sabían perfectamente bien lo fácilmente manipulable que había sido; esperaban que echara a correr, y pensaban utilizar eso como prueba de su comportamiento errático e impulsivo, para poder quitarle a la niña. Además, seguramente creían que, en caso de que estuviera demasiado cansada para huir, estaría dispuesta a renunciar al bebé para proteger su posición con los Woods. Pero no la conocían, nunca se habían tomado el tiempo o la molestia de llegar a conocerla de verdad. No iba a ceder ni a dejarse avasallar. No iba a huir con su hija, sino a luchar por ella.

De repente, se sintió furiosa, y se alegró enormemente de ello. La furia era una emoción ardiente y llena de energía, completamente diferente a la insensibilidad helada del miedo.

Seguiría el consejo de Becca y permanecería furiosa, porque así no sólo lucharía, sino que lo haría de forma despiadada y sucia. Los Collins iban a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a la galería de arte, ya había recuperado completamente el control de sus emociones. Costia estaba a salvo con Becca, y ya había dado el primer paso del plan que había trazado para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada.

La Galería Azgueda estaba en un elegante edificio remodelado. Cerca de la entrada principal había unos bancos de flores, perfectamente cuidados y aún húmedos por la reciente lluvia, y al abrir la puerta Clarke olió el aroma de las rosas y de las hojas.

En el interior, las claraboyas del techo permitían ver el cielo, que seguía encapotado, pero la galería en sí estaba brillantemente iluminada con focos y plafones. El silencio era tan absoluto que Clarke tu o la impresión de estar en una iglesia, pero al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que aquel sitio estaba dedicado al culto del arte.

Había esculturas en mármol, madera, hierro y bronce, y todas ellas estaban colocadas con un cuidado exquisito. En vez de competir entre ellas, parecían estar en perfecta armonía, igual que los cuadros que se exhibían a lo largo de las paredes.

Reconoció un trabajo de Lexa, una vista particularmente solemne de un jardín que empezaba a granar. No era bonito ni alegre, y mientras lo contemplaba, se acordó del mural que había pintado para su madre. La misma mujer que creía lo suficiente en las fantasías para plasmarlas y darles vida, también era capaz de ver la realidad, quizás incluso con una claridad excesiva. Aquello era algo más que tenían en común.

Sólo un par de clientes se habían animado a visitar la galería en la tarde lluviosa, y Clarke tuvo que recordarse que, a diferencia de aquellas personas, ella no tenía tiempo para entretenerse admirando las obras de arte. Miró a su alrededor, y al ver a un guardia, se apresuró a acercarse a él.

—Perdone, estoy buscando a Alexandria Woods.

—Lo siento señorita, pero no está disponible. Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre uno de sus cuadros, puede hablar con la señorita Azgueda.

—No, verá, soy …

—Clarke —dijo Ontari, al aparecer por una puerta lateral.

Llevaba una falda color azul cielo que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, y un jersey en un suave tono rosado. Los suaves colores pastel acentuaban su aspecto exótico.

—. Así que has decidido venir a visitarnos, después de todo.

—He venido a ver a Lexa.

—Vaya, qué lástima, no está aquí en este momento —con apenas una mirada, le indicó al guardia que se alejara.

Clarke apretó con fuerza su bolso. En ese momento, los intentos de intimidación de aquella mujer no tenían ninguna importancia.

—¿Va a volver?

—De hecho, debería llegar en cualquier momento. Tenemos una cita en… —echó una ojeada a su reloj, y dijo—: Media hora.

Tanto la mirada al reloj como el tono de su voz contenían una despedida implícita, pero Clarke no tenía tiempo para jueguecitos.

—Entonces, le esperaré.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro, pero me temo que Lexa y yo tenemos que hablar de negocios. Estoy segura de que te aburrirías.

Clarke sentía un dolor sordo en la base de la cabeza a causa del cansancio. No tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una discusión con aquella mujer, y sabía que debía enfocar toda su energía en una batalla mucho más importante.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí, pero nada relacionado con el trabajo de Lexa puede aburrirme.

—Vaya, pareces una verdadera troyana —Ontari ladeó la cabeza, y la miró con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amigable—. Estás un poco pálida, ¿es que hay problemas en el paraíso?

Clarke lo supo en ese momento. Con tanta claridad como si Ontari lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, supo cómo la había encontrado Lorraine.

—Nada que no pueda solucionarse. ¿Por qué la has llamado?

La sonrisa tranquila y segura de la mujer no flaqueó ni un instante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Se estaba gastando una fortuna en detectives privados, así que de todas formas sólo me quedaba una semana, dos como mucho.

Ontari permaneció en silencio un momento, y entonces se volvió hacia un cuadro y se entretuvo enderezándolo innecesariamente.

—Siempre he pensado que es mejor ganar tiempo que perderlo. Cuanto antes se ocupe Lorraine de ti, antes podré hacer que Lexa recupere la sensatez. Ven, voy a enseñarte algo. Ontari la condujo a través de la galería hasta una habitación separada, con las paredes y el suelo de color blanco. En una esquina había una escalera de caracol, también blanca, que llevaba a la galería circular que había en el piso superior. Debajo de la escalera había tres árboles ornamentales, y justo enfrente descansaba una enorme escultura de ébano, que representaba a un hombre y a una mujer fundidos en un abrazo apasionado… pero de alguna forma, también desesperado.

Sin embargo, lo que captó la atención de Clarke fue el cuadro. Su propia cara la observaba con expresión serena, desde el retrato que Lexa le había hecho durante aquellos largos y tranquilos días en Colorado.

—Sí, es impresionante —Ontari se restregó el labio con un dedo, con la mirada fija en el cuadro.

Había estado a punto de ir a por un cuchillo para desgarrar aquel lienzo cuando Lexa lo había desembalado, pero la tentación se había desvanecido rápidamente, ya que estaba demasiado dedicada al arte para dejar que interfirieran sus sentimientos personales.

—Es uno de sus mejores trabajos, y el más romántico. Lleva expuesto sólo tres semanas, y a he recibido seis ofertas serias por él.

—Ya había visto antes el cuadro, Ontari.

—Sí, pero dudo que entiendas lo que significa. Lexa lo llama El ángel de Alexandria, creo que eso lo dice todo.

—El ángel de Alexandria —repitió Clarke, en un murmullo; Sintió un torrente cálido en su interior, y se acercó más al retrato—. ¿Qué es lo que significa, según tú?

—Que ella, como Pigmalión, se enamoró un poco del sujeto de su obra. Eso es algo que se espera que pase de vez en cuando, y que incluso puede llegar a ser positivo, ya que a menudo inspira grandes trabajos, como este —dio un golpecito con el dedo en el marco, y continuó diciendo—: Pero Lexa es una mujer demasiado práctica para alargar demasiado la fantasía. El cuadro está acabado, así que ya no te necesita.

Clarke volvió la cabeza para mirarla frente a frente. Lo que aquella mujer estaba diciéndole se le había pasado por la cabeza a ella misma innumerables veces.

—Entonces, tendrá que decírmelo ella misma.

—Es una mujer con un sentido del honor muy fuerte, eso es algo que forma parte de su atractivo. Pero cuando las cosas lleguen a un límite, cuando se dé cuenta de su error, verá que no le compensa estar contigo —señaló el retrato con un gesto, y añadió—: Una mujer sólo cree en una imagen mientras esta permanece impecable, y por lo que me ha dicho Lorraine, no te queda mucho tiempo.

Clarke luchó contra el impulso de salir huyendo de allí, y se dio cuenta de que esa vez le resultó muy fácil mantenerse f irme.

—Si de verdad crees eso, ¿por qué te estás tomando la molestia de intentar deshacerte de mí?

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia —Ontari volvió a sonreír, y apartó la mano del cuadro—. Considero que forma parte de mi trabajo animar a Lexa a que se concentre en su carrera, y ayudarla a evitar los obstáculos que puedan impedirle avanzar. Como ya te he dicho, su relación contigo es inaceptable, y estoy segura de que ella misma se dará cuenta muy pronto.

larke pensó que no le extrañaba que hubiera llamado a Lorraine, porque las dos mujeres eran tal para cual.

—Ontari, creo que te estás olvidando de algo: sin importar lo que Lexa sienta o deje de sentir por mí, quiere a Costia.

—Hay que ser muy patética para utilizar a una niña.

—Eso es verdad —Clarke la miró a los ojos con expresión firme—. De hecho, en eso tienes toda la razón —cuando vio que la respuesta daba en la diana, añadió con calma—: Cuando Lexa llegue, te agradecería que le dijeras que le estoy esperando aquí.

—¿Para que puedas correr a esconderte detrás de ella?

—No creo que las razones de Clarke para venir a verme sean de tu incumbencia —dijo Lexa, desde la puerta.

Cuando las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia la castaña, Lexa vio la furia en el rostro de Ontari y la agitación en el de Clarke, pero ambas mujeres se apresuraron a recomponerse, cada una a su propia manera. Ontari enarcó una ceja y sonrió, y Clarke entrelazó las manos y levantó la barbilla.

—Querida, sabes que es mi deber proteger a mis artistas de esposas y amantes histéricas —Ontari fue hacia ella, y le puso una mano en el brazo—. Tenemos una cita con los Bridgeton en unos minutos para hablar de tres cuadros, y no te quiero distraída ni nerviosa.

Lexa sólo se molestó en lanzarle la más breve de las miradas, pero bastó para que Ontari se diera cuenta de que ella había oído demasiado.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de mis propios estados de ánimo. Y ahora, ¿nos disculpas?

—Los Bridgeton…

—Pueden comprar los cuadros, o irse al diablo. Déjanos solos, Ontari.

Tras lanzarle una mirada furiosa a Clarke, la mujer salió de la habitación.

—Lo siento —dijo la rubia, después de respirar hondo—. No he venido para causar problemas.

—Pues dime para qué, porque por tu aspecto está claro que no has venido a pasar la tarde contemplando obras de arte — antes de que pudiera contestar, se acercó a ella y añadió—: Maldita sea, Clarke, no me hace ninguna gracia que discutáis sobre mí como si fuera una especie de premio que pueda llevarse el mejor postor. Ontari es una colega de negocios y tú mi mujer, así que vais a tener que resolver esto, ¿está claro?

—Perfectamente claro —su voz había cambiado, se había endurecido como la de Lexa—. Y quiero que tú también tengas muy claro que, si pensara que tu relación con ella va más allá de los negocios, ya te habría dejado.

Lexa olvidó por completo lo que había estado a punto de decir, y se la quedó mirando estupefacta al percibir la decisión inquebrantable en su voz.

—Así, ¿sin más?

—Sí, así sin más. Ya he tenido un matrimonio donde la fidelidad no existía, y no pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—Ya veo —al ver que volvían a las comparaciones, Lexa tuvo ganas de empezar a gritarle a pleno pulmón, pero se contuvo y habló con mucha calma— Entonces, me considero avisada.

Clarke le dio la espalda, para poder cerrar los ojos por un momento. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza, y si no se tomaba unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, acabaría lanzándose a sus brazos y suplicándole que la ayudara.

—No he venido a discutir sobre los términos de nuestro matrimonio.

—A lo mejor eso sería una buena idea, quizás sea hora de que volvamos al punto de partida y dejemos claras las cosas.

Clarke sacudió la cabeza, y se obligó a volverse hacia la castaña de nuevo.

—He venido a decirte que mañana por la mañana iré a ver a un abogado.

Lexa sintió que la vida se le vaciaba de las venas de golpe al pensar que ella quería el divorcio, pero la furia apareció con igual rapidez. Al contrario que Clarke, ella no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de plantar batalla.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Es algo que no puede aplazarse más, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no es necesario —Clarke deseó de nuevo abrazarla, que ella la apretara protectora contra su cuerpo y la hiciera sentirse segura, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba y a apoyarse en sí misma—. No quería empezar un periodo tan difícil y desagradable sin decírtelo antes.

—Vaya, qué generosa —Lexa se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Por encima de su cabeza, el retrato de Clarke le sonreía con dulzura, y allí de pie entre el lienzo y la mujer de carne y hueso, se sintió como si estuviera atrapada entre dos mujeres, entre dos anhelos—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?, ¿crees que puedes darme un beso de despedida en la puerta de casa, y empezar a hablar de abogados a las pocas horas? Si no eres feliz, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Lexa, no sé de qué estás hablando. Las dos sabíamos que era probable que esto llegara tarde o temprano, y tú fuiste la que me dijo que al final tendría que enfrentarme a la situación. Estoy lista para hacerlo, pero quiero darte la posibilidad de que te hagas a un lado si quieres, antes de que sea demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Lexa estuvo a punto de contestar con brusquedad, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado completamente el tema de la conversación.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a ver a un abogado mañana?

—Lorraine Collins ha venido a casa esta tarde, y quiere quitarnos a Costia.

Lexa no sintió ningún alivio al saber que no estaban hablando de divorcio, no tuvo tiempo. Sintió pánico por un momento, pero la furia la sofocó con rapidez.

—Como si quiere la luna. No va a salirse con la suya —le puso una mano en la mejilla, y le preguntó con suavidad—: ¿Estás bien?

Clarke asintió.

—Sí, ahora sí. Me ha amenazado con iniciar un pleito por la custodia.

—¿Y en qué piensa basarse?

Clarke apretó los labios, pero su mirada se mantuvo firme.

—En que según ella, no estoy capacitada para criar a la niña.

Me ha dicho que va a probar que… que estuve con otros hombres, antes y después de casarme con Finn.

—¿Cómo puede probar algo que no es verdad?

Al ver que la artista creía en ella sin reserva alguna, Clarke la tomó de la mano.

—Hay personas dispuestas a decir o a hacer muchas cosas si se les paga lo suficiente, y no sería la primera vez que los Collins utilizan su dinero y su poder para salirse con la suya.

—¿Te ha dicho dónde se aloja?

—Sí.

—Entonces, es hora de que vaya a hacerle una visita.

—No —Clarke se negó a soltarle la mano cuando la castaña hizo ademán de ir hacia la puerta—. Por favor, no quiero que vayas a verla aún, prefiero que hablemos antes con el abogado para saber las opciones que tenemos, lo que podemos hacer y lo que no. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder los estribos y cometer un error.

—No necesito a un abogado para saber que no puede presentarse en nuestra casa y amenazarnos con quitarnos a Costia.

La artista se volvió hacia la puerta de nuevo, pero Clarke la aferró por los brazos para detenerla y notó la furia que parecía vibrar bajo su piel.

—Lexa, escúchame, por favor. Sé que estás enfadada, yo también lo estaba, además de asustada. Mi primer impulso fue volver a huir, incluso empecé a recoger las cosas de Costia.

Lexa pensó en lo que habría supuesto para ella llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía. La cuenta que tenía que saldar con los Collins se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Porque no habría sido justo, ni para Costia, ni para ti, ni para mí. Porque las quiero a las dos demasiado para hacerlo.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, y entonces enmarcó su cara entre las manos mientras intentaba leer lo que se ocultaba en sus ojos.

—No habrías llegado demasiado lejos.

Clarke sonrió y le rodeó las muñecas con los dedos.

—Eso espero. Lexa, sé lo que quiero hacer, y que puedo conseguirlo.

Lexa tardó un momento en digerir aquello. Ella acababa de decir que la quería, y al minuto siguiente hablaba como si estuviera excluyéndola.

—¿Sola?

—Si es necesario, sí. Ya sé que consideras a Costia como tu propia hija, pero quiero que entiendas que si Lorraine cumple con sus amenazas, las cosas se van a poner feas, y que lo que se diga de mí los afectará tanto a tu familia como a ti —Clarke dudó un momento, intentando reunir el valor necesario para darle una elección—. Si prefieres no involucrarte en lo que va a pasar, lo entenderé.

Lexa sabía que sus posibles elecciones se habían reducido desde el primer momento en que la había visto, y que habían desaparecido por completo cuando ella le había puesto a Costia en los brazos. Incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarse, optó por centrarse en lo más urgente.

—¿Dónde está Costia?

Clarke se mareó un poco ante el inmenso alivio que sintió.

—Con tu madre.

—Entonces, vamos a buscarla y a llevarla a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Clarke no podía dormir. Su memoria y su imaginación parecían haberse aliado contra ella, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y en lo que podía suceder al día siguiente. Hacía casi un año que se había ido de Boston y había decidido enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero ya no estaba sola.

Lexa no había esperado a concertar una cita con su abogado en horas de oficina, sino que le había llamado y le había pedido, o más bien exigido, que fuera a verlas. Habían discutido sobre su vida, su hijo, su matrimonio y su futuro mientras tomaban café y pastas en el salón y una ligera neblina cubría la bahía. Al principio, había sentido vergüenza al contarle a un desconocido los detalles de su vida y de su primer matrimonio, y al admitir los errores que había cometido, pero la sensación se había ido desvaneciendo. En cierto modo, había sentido como si estuviera contando las experiencias de otra persona, y cuanto más abiertamente hablaban de ello, mientras el abogado iba anotando los detalles en su libreta, menos avergonzada se había sentido.

Matthew Quartermain había sido el abogado de los Woods durante cuarenta años; era un hombre astuto y directo, y a pesar de su apariencia rígida y un tanto estirada, no se impresionaba con facilidad. Se había limitado a asentir, a tomar notas y a hacerle preguntas hasta que a ella se le había secado la boca de tanto hablar.

Le había resultado relativamente fácil contarle las cosas abiertamente, porque él no le había ofrecido ni su compasión ni su condena. Había sido más fácil enfrentarse a la verdad en términos simples y carentes de emoción, que mantenerla escondida; al final, no había intentado ocultar ni los errores de Finn ni los suyos propios, y se había sentido maravillosamente purificada y liberada. Por fin lo había contado todo, había expresado en palabras todo el dolor y la angustia que había sufrido. A causa de la vergüenza que había sentido en el pasado, nunca había conseguido purgar su corazón y su mente, y al conseguir hacerlo por fin, entendió lo que significaba dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo.

A Quartermain no le había gustado nada su decisión final, pero Clarke se había mantenido firme. Antes de que se rellenara ningún documento, quería volver a ver a Lorraine cara a cara.

Lexa permanecía tumbada junto a Clarke, incapaz de dormir. Ella también estaba pensando en la reunión con el abogado, y su furia aumentaba más y más con cada palabra que recordaba.

Clarke había contado cosas en el salón que ella no sabía, había entrado en detalle sobre cuestiones que antes sólo había comentado muy por encima. Ella había creído anteriormente que entendía todo por lo que la rubia había tenido que pasar, y había pensado que sus propios sentimientos al respecto habían alcanzado su punto máximo. Se había equivocado. Clarke no le había contado lo del ojo morado que había hecho que no pudiera salir de la casa durante una semana, ni que Lorraine había explicado que su nuera tenía el labio roto porque era muy torpe. No le había hablado de los ataques ebrios en medio de la noche, ni de los arranques furiosos de celos si hablaba con otro hombre en una fiesta, ni de las amenazas de venganza y violencia cuando finalmente había tenido el valor de irse. Pero esa noche lo había contado todo, y de forma tan detallada que había sido casi insoportable. No se había atrevido a tocarla cuando se habían acostado; de hecho, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella pudiera soportar que alguien la tocara. Había quedado dolorosamente claro todo lo que ella había tenido que soportar. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que lo olvidara, si ya no estaba segura de poder hacerlo ella misma? Sin importar lo tierna que fuera con ella, o con cuánto cuidado la tratara, la sombra de un hombre y de otra época se interponía entre ellas.

Clarke le había dicho que la quería, pero por mucho que ella deseara creerlo, no podía entender cómo era posible que alguien que hubiera sufrido aquel infierno pudiera volver a confiar en alguien, y mucho menos amarla.

Gratitud, devoción, y Costia como punto en común. Eso sí que podía entenderlo, y era más de lo que llegaban a tener algunas personas.

Lexa había estado a punto de creer que podían llegar a tener más, había querido que fuera así, pero eso había sido antes de que Clarke contara todas aquellas cosas mientras una suave brisa primaveral hacía ondear las cortinas del salón.

Clarke se volvió hacia ella, y cuando su cuerpo le rozó, Lexa se puso tensa.

—¿Te he despertado?

—No.

La castañas empezó a moverse para evitar todo contacto, pero ella se acercó más y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y aquel gesto tan natural y sencillo la partió en dos. La Lexa que necesitaba, y la que tenía miedo de pedir.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Me siento físicamente agotada, como si acabara de correr una carrera de obstáculos, pero mi mente no deja de dar vueltas.

—Deberías dejar de pensar en lo de mañana.

—Ya lo sé —Clarke se apartó el pelo a un lado, y se colocó más cómoda contra Lexa. Al notar que la castaña intentaba apartarse ligeramente, cerró los ojos y se preguntó si la artista había cambiado de opinión sobre ella al enterarse de todo.

—No te preocupes, ya verás como todo sale bien.

Clarke no supo si creerle. Decidió arriesgarse, y le tomó la mano en la oscuridad.

—El problema es que no dejo de pensar en lo que voy a decirle, en lo que ella va a contestarme, y si no… —Clarke se detuvo cuando Costia empezó a llorar, y comentó—: Parece que hay alguien más que no puede dormir.

—Ya voy yo.

Clarke asintió, aunque ya había apartado las mantas.

—Vale. Tráemela si tiene hambre.

Mientras Lexa se ponía una bata y salía de la habitación, Clarke se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho. Un momento después el llanto de la niña se detuvo, pero volvió a empezar casi de inmediato, y entonces oyó los murmullos tranquilizadores de Lexa.

Era algo tan fácil para la castaña, tan natural… a pesar de su genio y de su arrogancia, era una mujer sensible y llena de ternura, y eso era lo que había hecho posible que ella admitiera finalmente que la amaba. Con Lexa no habría ningún ciclo de desesperación, sumisión y terror, podía quererla sin renunciar a las partes de sí misma que había descubierto tan recientemente.

En ese momento, supo que la artista no había cambiado de opinión respecto a ella; seguramente, lo único que pasaba era que estaba muy preocupada, pero que se sentía obligada a fingir que no era así.

La luz de la habitación de Costia salía al pasillo, y dentro se veía la sombra de Lexa. El llanto de la niña se apagó un poco, pero cuando volvió a arreciar, Clarke reconoció el tono y se recostó en el respaldo de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

—Le están saliendo los dientes —murmuró cuando Lexa entró con la niña en la habitación. Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y le sonrió, consciente de que todos iban a necesitar el máximo apoyo posible en las próximas horas—. Le daré de comer, puede que eso ayude en algo.

—Venga, princesita, vamos con mamá —Lexa la colocó en los brazos de Clarke, y el llanto se fue apagando hasta que desapareció del todo cuando la niña empezó a mamar—. Voy por una copa de coñac, ¿quieres algo?

—No. Espera, sí, un zumo de lo que sea.

Una vez sola, Clarke aguantó a la niña con un brazo mientras con el otro se colocaba bien las almohadas a su espalda. La escena parecía completamente normal, como la de cualquier otra noche. A veces, Costia estaba nerviosa y ella tan cansada que sólo quería dormir, pero otras veces disfrutaba y atesoraba en su memoria aquellas horas en medio de la noche.

Momentos así eran los que Lexa y ella recordarían en el futuro, momentos como los primeros pasos de la niña, el primer día de escuela o la primera vez que fuera en una bicicleta de dos ruedas. En el futuro mirarían atrás, y recordarían cómo se habían paseado de un lado a otro de la habitación, adormilados. Nada podría cambiar eso. En ese momento, ambas necesitaban la normalidad que desprendía aquella escena, y la tendrían aunque sólo fuera por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Lexa volvió a la habitación, puso el vaso de zumo en la mesita que había junto a ella, pero Clarke sonrió y le agarró el brazo.

—¿Puedo oler tu coñac?

Divertida, la artista le acercó la copa y dejó que inhalara el aroma del licor.

—¿Tienes bastante?

—Gracias, siempre he pensado que no hay nada como el sabor de un coñac por la noche —Clarke levantó su vaso de zumo, y brindó con su copa—. Chinchín —esperaba que la castaña se metiera en la cama, pero al ver que iba hacia la ventana, no supo qué pensar—. Lexa…

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría hacer un trato contigo. Tú me cuentas lo que estás pensando y me preguntas lo que quieras, y yo te contesto con sinceridad. Después yo tendré mi turno, y también te preguntaré algo.

—¿No has contestado a bastantes preguntas por una noche?

Así que era eso. Clarke dejó su vaso a un lado antes de cambiarse de pecho a Costia, y dijo:

—Te han afectado las cosas que le he contado a Quartermain, ¿verdad?

—¿Creías que iba a quedarme tan tranquila?

Lexa se volvió de golpe, y el coñac estuvo a punto de derramarse. Clarke permaneció en silencio mientras la castaña se bebía la mitad de la copa y empezaba a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Siento que tuviera que salir a la luz así, yo también habría preferido otra forma.

—No es cuestión de que saliera o no a la luz —espetó la artista con brusquedad. Se bebió otro trago de coñac, pero la bebida no consiguió calmarla—. Dios, me está matando pensar en ello, imaginármelo. Tengo miedo de tocarte, de que lo recuerdes por mi culpa.

—Lexa, me has dicho desde el principio que eso está en el pasado, que ahora las cosas son diferentes, y es verdad. Tenías razón al decir que te comparaba con Finn , pero a lo mejor no entiendes que eso me ayudó a darme cuenta de que las cosas podían cambiar.

Lexa la miró por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que aquellas palabras no habían bastado.

—Sí, las cosas son distintas, pero no puedo entender por qué no odias a cualquiera que te toque siquiera —dijo la artista, de pie en la sombra. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata, fuertemente apretadas en puños.

—Hubo una época en la que no habría permitido que nadie se me acercara, pero pude empezar a poner las cosas en perspectiva mediante terapia, escuchando a otras mujeres que habían superado situaciones parecidas. Cuando tú me tocas, cuando me abrazas, no recuerdo nada de todo aquello, sino que siento lo que siempre quise sentir por alguien que fuera mi pareja.

—Si estuviera vivo, querría matarlo —dijo la castaña sin ninguna inflexión en la v oz—. Me da rabia que ya esté muerto.

—No te atormentes así —Clarke alargó una mano hacia ella, pero Lexa sacudió la cabeza y volvió junto a la ventana—. Estaba enfermo, pero yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces, y al quedarme lo único que conseguí fue prolongarlo todo.

—Tenías miedo, no tenías a donde ir.

—Eso no basta. Podría haber recurrido a Geoffrey, sabía que él me ayudaría, pero no lo hice porque estaba sujeta allí por mi propia vergüenza y por mis inseguridades. La bebé fue la que me empujó a tomar la decisión de irme, y entonces empecé a recuperarme, pero encontrarte fue la mejor medicina de todas, porque conseguiste que volviera a sentirme como una mujer.

Lexa permaneció en silencio mientras la rubia buscaba las palabras con las que poder explicarse.

—Lexa, ninguna de las dos podemos cambiar lo que pasó… no dejes que el pasado afecte a lo que tenemos ahora.

Más calmada, la castaña agitó el coñac en la copa mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Cuando esta tarde en la galería dijiste que ibas a ir a ver a un abogado, pensé que querías el divorcio y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba.

—Pero yo nunca… ¿de verdad sentiste eso?

—Allí estabas tú, de pie debajo de tu retrato, y no pude imaginarme lo que haría si me dejabas. Puede que yo haya cambiado tu vida, ángel, pero no más de lo que tú has cambiado la mía.

Aquello hizo que Clarke pensara en Pigmalión. Sin embargo, si Lexa estaba enamorada de la imagen, era posible que al final acabara amando a la mujer.

—Lexa, no voy a dejarte. Te quiero, Costia y tú son toda mi vida.

La artista se acercó a ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la tomó de la mano.

—Nunca dejaré que nadie les haga daño a ninguna de las dos. Clarke le dio un ligero apretón, y dijo:

—Necesito saber que vamos a hacer esto juntas.

—Hemos estado juntas en esto desde el primer día —Lexa se inclinó hacia delante, y la besó mientras la niña dormitaba entre ellas—. Clarke, te necesito demasiado.

—Eso es imposible.

—Deja que la lleve a la cuna —murmuró.

Lexa tomó en brazos a la niña, pero en el momento en que se levantó de la cama, Costia empezó a llorar. Se fueron turnando para pasearla, acunarla y masajearle las encías. Cada vez que intentaban acostarla, la niña se despertaba y empezaba a berrear. Exhausta, Clarke se apoyó en la baranda de la cuna mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Cada vez que apartaba la mano, la niña gimoteaba.

—Creo que la estamos malcriando —murmuró.

Lexa estaba sentada en la mecedora, mirándola con ojos adormilados.

—Tenemos derecho a hacerlo. Además, normalmente duerme como un tronco.

—Sí, pero lo está pasando mal con los dientes. ¿Por qué no te acuestas?, no tiene sentido que las dos nos quedemos sin dormir.

—Me toca a mí —Lexa se levantó, y al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las cinco de la madrugada. Se sentía décadas más vieja de lo que era—. Vete tú a la cama.

—No… —empezó a protestar la rubia, pero su voz se cortó con un bostezo—. Recuerda que estamos juntas en esto.

—Sí, aunque puede que alguna de las dos se caiga redonda.

Clarke se habría reído de haber tenido la energía necesaria.

—Creo que será mejor que me siente.

—Sabes, a veces me he pasado la noche bebiendo, jugando a las cartas o… ocupada en otras formas de entretenimiento — empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a la niña mientras Clarke se desplomaba en la mecedora, y añadió—: Pero no puedo recordar haberme sentido nunca como si me acabara de pasar un camión por encima.

—Esta es una de las alegrías de ser madres —le dijo la rubia, antes de cerrar los ojos—. En realidad nos lo estamos pasando en grande.

—Gracias por decírmelo. Creo que se está quedando dormida de verdad.

—Eso es porque tienes unas manos prodigiosas —murmuró ella mientras se iba quedando dormida—, realmente prodigiosas.

Milímetro a milímetro, Lexa fue apartando la mano de la espalda de la niña, con más cuidado que un hombre apartándose de un tigre. Cuando estuvo a medio metro de la cuna estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero temerosa de tentar a la suerte, lo contuvo y volvió la vista hacia Clarke.

Estaba profundamente dormida, y en una posición que debía de ser increíblemente incómoda. Confiando en que sus reservas de energía durarían cinco minutos más, fue hacia ella y la levantó en brazos. Clarke se acurrucó contra la morena instintivamente, y mientras la llevaba a su habitación, se despertó lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Costia?

—Dormida en su cuna —Lexa entró en el dormitorio, pero en vez de llevarla a la cama, fue hacia la ventana—. Mira, está saliendo el sol.

Clarke se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos. Por la ventana se veía el cielo en dirección este, y si se fijaba con atención, podía llegar a distinguir el agua de la bahía, como una niebla en la distancia. El sol pareció vibrar al ascender, y los ecos tiñeron el cielo de rosa, de malva y de oro. Suavemente al principio, con la oscuridad de la noche aún dominando por encima, los colores se fueron extendiendo y haciéndose más intensos. El rosa se convirtió en rojo, vibrante y resplandeciente.

—A veces, tus pinturas son así —dijo la rubia, pensando en voz alta—. Ángulos que cambian y parecen moverse, con los colores intensificándose del centro hacia los extremos —apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro mientras contemplaban el nuevo amanecer, y comentó—: Creo que es el amanecer más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

La piel de Lexa era cálida bajo su mejilla, sus brazos fuertes y sólidos la apretaban contra su cuerpo, y podía sentir el firme latido de su corazón. Los primeros pájaros despertaron y empezaron a cantar, y Clarke volvió la cabeza hacia la de la castaña. Cuando el amor llegaba con tanta naturalidad, era una tontería cuestionárselo.

—Lexa, te deseo —posó una mano en su mejilla, y le cubrió la boca con sus labios—. Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como a ti.

Al notar que la artista vacilaba, entendió sus razones pero se puso manos a la obra para hacer que superara cualquier reticencia. Aquel no era el momento de pensar en el pasado o en el futuro.

Dejó que sus labios se suavizaran y se abrieran contra los de la castaña, y deslizó una mano hacia su pelo.

—Tenías razón —murmuró.

—¿Sobre qué? —le preguntó la artista.

—No pienso en nadie más cuando hacemos el amor.

Lexa no había querido pedirle nada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había nada que no pudiera pedirle. Clarke era increíblemente abierta y generosa, y eso hizo que a ella le resultara posible, incluso fácil, dejar atrás aquella parte de su vida que la enfurecía y le dolía, que no tenía nada que ver con el paraíso al que podían llegar juntas. La llevó a la cama sin apartar la boca de la suya, y cuando se acostó a su lado, la rubia la rodeó con los brazos. Por unos segundos, eso fue suficiente.

Con Clarke podía compartir abrazos matinales, y besos al amanecer después de una larga noche sin dormir. Su rostro estaba pálido de fatiga, y aun así se estremecía en sus brazos.

La rubia soltó un suave suspiro adormecido, y la castaña lo recogió en su boca mientras las caricias de sus manos la hacían arquearse con movimientos ondulantes y perezosos.

La brisa matinal entraba por la ventana y refrescaba sus cuerpos, y Clarke abrió la bata de la artista y la empujó hacia atrás por sus hombros para poder calentarle la piel. Con igual lentitud, Lexa le quitó el camisón. Desnudas, yacieron sobre las sábanas arrugadas e hicieron el amor con voluptuosa sensualidad.

Ninguna de las dos llevó la voz cantante, no hacía falta. En la cama su sintonía era total, sin necesidad de palabras ni de peticiones. Las exigencias eran para otros momentos, para las noches en que la pasión era ardiente y frenética. La luz iba adquiriendo el gris de la mañana, mientras saboreaban un deseo exquisitamente sosegado.

Clarke pensó que quizás el amor que sentía por la castaña se expresaba mejor así, con una naturalidad y una ternura que podían prolongarse mucho más que el fulgor de una llamarada.

Se movieron juntas, y el placer que se dieron la una a la otra brotó en suspiros y murmullos, en vez de en jadeos y en sacudidas estremecidas.

Le acarició la mejilla, y disfrutó de la suavidad de su piel en la barbilla. Aquello era real. El matrimonio era más que la alianza que llevaba en el dedo, más que hacer el amor llenos de deseo y de excitación en medio de la noche. El matrimonio era mantenerse abrazadas al amanecer.

Lexa habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por ella. Por alguna razón, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del verdadero alcance de lo que sentía por aquella mujer. Había reconocido primero el deseo y después el amor, pero en ese momento descubrió y entendió la devoción. Clarke era suya como ninguna otra mujer podría llegar a serlo nunca, y por primera vez en su vida, quiso ser una heroina.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, la cama estaba bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, y más tarde, aún entrelazadas, se quedaron dormidas.

—Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto —dijo Clarke. Aun así, dudó por un segundo cuando salieron del ascensor en el hotel donde se hospedaba Lorraine—. No importa lo que pase, no pienso echarme atrás —agarró la mano de Lexa, y se aferró a ella con fuerza. La falta de sueño hacía que tuviera la cabeza extrañamente despejada, y que se sintiera lista para pasar a la acción—. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí conmigo.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que vuelvas a verla, ni que tengas que tratar con ella para nada. Yo puedo ocuparme de esto.

—Ya sé que puedes, pero sabes que es algo que necesito hacer por mí misma. Lexa…

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, intenta controlar tu genio —al ver cómo enarcaba las cejas, soltó una suave carcajada y sintió que la tensión que sentía se aligeraba—. No hace falta que me mires así, sólo quería decir que gritarle a Lorraine no servirá de nada.

—Nunca grito, aunque de vez en cuando levanto la voz para que se me entienda bien.

—Como ya hemos aclarado eso, supongo que sólo nos queda llamar a la puerta —Clarke sintió la familiar sensación de pánico, y luchó por sofocarla mientras daba unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Lorraine abrió al cabo de unos segundos, vestida con un traje chaqueta azul marino que le daba un aspecto imponente y lleno de aplomo.

—Clarke —la mujer inclinó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible a modo de saludo, y después se volvió hacia Lexa—. Señora Woods, encantada de conocerla. Clarke no mencionó que fuera a acompañarla esta tarde.

—Todo lo relacionado con Clarke y con Costia me concierne, señora Collins —dijo Lexa, antes de entrar sin esperar a que la mujer les invitara a hacerlo.

Consciente de que ella nunca habría sido capaz de ser tan enérgica estando sola,Clarke le siguió.

—Ya veo que es muy concienzuda al ocuparse de sus asuntos —comentó Lorraine, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellas—. Pero Clarke y yo tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cuestiones de familia privadas. Estoy segura de que lo entiende.

—Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente —Lexa le devolvió la mirada a la mujer sin pestañear—. Mi mujer y mi hija son mi familia.

La incómoda guerra de voluntades se alargó por unos segundos, pero Lorraine la zanjó al fin con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Muy bien, si insiste… por favor, siéntense. Pediré café, el servicio en este sitio es bastante pasable.

—No se moleste por nosotras —Clarke consiguió controlar sus nervios, y se sentó—. No creo que esto dure mucho.

—Como quieras —Lorraine se sentó f rente a ellos—. Mi marido hubiera querido estar aquí, pero no ha podido por cuestiones de negocios. Yo hablo en nombre de los dos —tras dejar aquello claro, puso las manos en los brazos de su silla—. Me limitaré a repetir lo que ya he dicho antes. Voy a llevarme a la hija de Finn a Boston, para criarla como debe ser.

—Y yo voy a repetirle que no voy a dejar que lo haga —en un último intento de razonar con ella, Clarke se inclinó hacia delante y dijo—: Es una niña, no un objeto. Tiene un buen hogar, unas madres que la quieren, y está sana y fuerte. Debería alegrarse de que sea así. Si quiere, podemos hablar de un régimen de visitas razonable…

—Por supuesto que sí, del tuyo —la interrumpió Lorraine—. Y si puedo, me aseguraré de que puedas ver a la niña en contadas ocasiones —apartó la vista de Clarke sin más, y miró a Lexa—. Señora Woods estoy segura de que no querrá criar a la hija de otra persona. No es de su sangre, y sólo tiene su nombre porque, por alguna razón, se ha casado con su madre.

Lexa sacó un cigarro, y lo encendió lentamente. Clarke le había pedido que intentara controlar su genio, y aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo, no quería perder los estribos tan pronto.

Se limitó a decir:

—Está muy equivocada.

La mujer soltó un suspiro de forma casi indulgente.

—Supongo que está enamorada de Clarke, mi hijo también lo estaba.

El primer eslabón de la cadena que sujetaba el genio de Lexa se partió en dos, y la furia que la inundó se reflejó claramente en sus ojos y en el tono preciso y gélido de sus palabras.

—No se atreva a comparar nunca mis sentimientos por Clarke con los de su hijo.

Lorraine palideció un poco, pero consiguió hablar con voz calmada.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que ella le habrá contado…

—Toda la verdad —antes de que Lexa pudiera hablar o moverse, Clarke le puso una mano en el brazo y continuó diciendo—: Le he contado lo que usted ha sabido desde siempre, que Finn estaba enfermo, que era emocionalmente inestable.

Lorraine se levantó con movimientos deliberados de la silla. Su cara estaba ruborizada y tensa, pero habló con el mismo tono tranquilo de antes.

—No pienso escuchar ninguna calumnia sobre mi hijo.

—Pues va a tener que escucharme, aunque no lo hizo cuando yo necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, cuando Finn pedía auxilio de la única forma que sabía —Clarke apretó los dedos en el brazo de Lexa, pero no se echó atrás—. Era un alcohólico, estaba deshecho emocionalmente, y decidió abusar de alguien más débil que él. Usted sabía que me maltrataba, vio las magulladuras y los moratones, pero decidió ignorarlos o poner excusas; sabía que había otras mujeres, pero con su silencio, le dio su aprobación.

—Lo que pasara entre Finn y tú no era de mi incumbencia.

—Esa es una postura que queda para tu conciencia, pero te advierto que si abres la caja de los truenos, no podrás contener lo que salga, Lorraine.

La mujer volvió a sentarse al oír el tono de voz de Clarke, y por el hecho de que se había atrevido a tutearla. Era perfectamente consciente de que ese pequeño cambio las convertía en iguales, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ante la mujer atemorizada y fácilmente manipulable a la que había conocido un año atrás.

—Las amenazas de alguien como tú no me preocupan. Se decidirá en un juzgado si una descarada sin moral puede tener la custodia de un Collins, o si va a criarse en un ambiente donde puede recibir una buena educación.

—Si vuelve a hablar así de mi mujer, va a tener que enfrentarse a algo más que unas simples amenazas… —Lexa soltó una larga bocanada de humo, y añadió—: Señora Collins.

—No importa —dijo Clarke. Le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, consciente de que la castaña estaba a punto de perder el control—. Ya no puedes intimidarme, Lorraine, y no vas a hacer que te suplique. Sabes perfectamente bien que siempre le fui fiel a Finn.

—Lo que sé es que Finn no creía que fuera así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabe quién es el padre de la niña?

Las palabras de Lexa fueron seguidas por un silencio absoluto. Clarke empezó a decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver la advertencia en los ojos de la castaña. El rostro de Lorraine volvió a sonrojarse, y finalmente pudo decir:

—Ella no se habría atrevido a…

—¿No? Vaya, qué raro. Usted piensa probar que Clarke le fue infiel a su hijo, pero ahora está diciendo que no pudo serlo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, lo va a tener complicado. Si ella hubiera tenido una aventura con alguien… conmigo, por ejemplo… —Lexa sonrió, y apagó el cigarro—. ¿No se ha preguntado por qué nos casamos tan rápido?, ¿por qué acepto a la hija de otra persona, tal y como usted ha comentado? —se detuvo unos segundos para que la idea arraigara, y finalmente añadió—: Si Clarke le fue infiel a su hijo, la niña podría ser de cualquiera, pero si no lo fue, usted se queda sin base para intentar quitarle la custodia.

Los dedos de Lorraine se tensaron sobre el brazo de su silla, y tuvo que obligarse a relajarlos.

—Mi marido y yo vamos a exigir que se hagan pruebas para determinar la paternidad de la niña, no estoy dispuesta a admitir a una bastarda en mi casa.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Clarke, tan suavemente que las palabras parecieron vibrar en el aire—. Ten mucho cuidado, Lorraine. Sé que Costia no te importa lo más mínimo como persona.

Lorraine tuvo que luchar por mantener la calma.

—La hija de Finn es muy importante para mí.

—No me has preguntado ni una sola vez por ella, no has pedido una foto o un informe médico. Ni siquiera la has llamado por su nombre. Si hubiera visto en ti la más mínima muestra de afecto por la niña, no estaría tan segura de lo que voy a decirte—Clarke no tuvo que esforzarse por mostrarse fuerte, ya que el valor y la decisión llegaron con total naturalidad—. Puedes iniciar los trámites del pleito por la custodia cuando te venga en gana, Lexa y yo ya se lo hemos notificado a nuestro abogado. Vamos a enfrentarnos a ti, y vamos a ganar. Y mientras tanto, le contaré a la prensa cómo fue mi vida con los Collins de Boston.

Las uñas de Lorraine se clavaron en el brazo del sofá.

—No serías capaz de hacerlo, no tienes el valor suficiente.

—Tengo más que de sobra cuando se trata de proteger a mi hija.

Lorraine vio la determinación serena e inquebrantable en sus ojos, y logró decir:

—Aunque lo hicieras, nadie te creería.

—Yo creo que sí, la gente sabe distinguir la verdad.

Con el rostro tenso, Lorraine se volvió hacia Lexa.

—¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que ese tipo de habladurías puede perjudicar a su familia?, ¿quiere arriesgar la reputación de sus padres y la suya propia por una mujer y una niña que ni siquiera es de su sangre?

—Mi reputación puede soportar eso y más, y la verdad es que mis padres están deseando enfrentarse a usted —dijo Lexa, con un claro desafío en su voz—. Puede que Costia no tenga mi sangre, pero es mía.

—Lorraine —Clarke esperó a que la mujer se volviera hacia ella, y cuando estuvieron de nuevo cara a cara, le dijo—: Siento que perdieras a tu hijo, pero no voy a dejar que lo reemplaces con la mía. Pagaré el precio que haga falta para proteger a Costia, y a ti también te va a salir muy caro.

Lexa la tomó del brazo, y ambas se levantaron.

—Su abogado puede ponerse en contacto con nosotras cuando decida lo que va a hacer. No se olvide de que ya no está tratando con una mujer sola y embarazada, señora Collins. Ahora está enfrentándose a la familia Woods.

En cuanto salieron al pasillo y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Lexa la apretó contra su pecho. Al notar que temblaba, la abrazó con más fuerza y le dijo:

—Has estado fantástica —depositó un beso en su pelo, antes de apartarse ligeramente para mirarla—. Ángel, has estado realmente increíble, la has dejado con la boca abierta.

Clarke se sonrojó, orgullosa y satisfecha.

—No ha sido tan terrible como esperaba —dijo con un suspiro, mientras iban hacia el ascensor con las manos entrelazadas—. En el pasado le tenía un miedo enorme y no me atrevía ni a decir dos palabras delante de ella, pero ahora puedo verla como lo que es, una mujer sola atrapada por lo que cree que representa el honor de su familia.

Lexa soltó una breve carcajada sin humor justo cuando las puertas del ascensor empezaron a abrirse.

—El honor no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

—No, pero así es como lo ve ella.

—¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de Lorraine Collins por el resto del día? —sugirió la castaña, al apretar el botón de la planta baja —. Bueno, muy pronto nos olvidaremos de ella completamente, pero hay un pequeño restaurante a varias manzanas de aquí bastante animado, y muy caro.

—Es demasiado pronto para cenar.

—¿Quién ha hablado de cenar? —la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo mientras salían al vestíbulo, y añadió—: Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa con vistas a la bahía, y yo voy a ver cómo todo el mundo se queda mirando a mi despampanante esposa mientras nos bebemos una botella de champán.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Clarke sintió una tremenda oleada de amor por aquella mujer, y se quedó sin aliento cuando la artista le besó la mano.

—¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a que Lorraine nos comunique su decisión antes de celebrarlo?

—También lo celebraremos cuando lo haga, pero ahora quiero brindar por un ángel que ha sacado las uñas.

Ella se echó a reír, y juntas salieron a la calle.

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—¿Qué?

La rubia levantó los ojos hacia ella, y admitió:

—Que me encantaría volver a hacerlo.

—Parece que voy a tener que andarme con cuidado a partir de ahora.

—Probablemente —aunque estaba eufórica por su victoria, Clarke seguía siendo práctica, así que comentó—: No debería beber champán, Costia…

Lexa la besó, y le hizo un gesto al portero para que le llevaran su coche.


End file.
